Amissus Hero
by NEIWIS
Summary: Reyna has no clue who she is, but she knows that she shouldn't be at the Wilderness School. Piper is worried about her father who has been missing for three days, and it gets even worse when her girlfriend doesn't recognize her. Leo's apparently related to a god, and there is some kind of curse on his cabin. A story where Reyna and Annabeth are swapped instead of Percy and Jason.
1. Unus

**I've always been interested in stories that have Reyna and Annabeth exchanged instead of Percy and Jason, but they never seemed to get too far. That's why I wanted to put my own twist on it. I do plan on doing all five books, so this will be a long project. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Waking up in an unknown room was not how Reyna wanted to start her day. Even though she was in a unknown place, her posture was extremely relaxed. One hand was resting on her stomach. The other was behind her head. Earbuds were in her ear, but she had no clue what was playing.

Her eyes darted around the room. It looked more like a cell. There was bars on the window, and sunshine was barely spilling onto the dirty and stained carpet. The walls were almost as stained as the carpet.

The other occupant of the room was asleep and snoring lightly. Her hair was a chocolate brown color. It was all choppy and uneven like she rebelled against straight hair. There was some pictures on the wall with the girl and a man too old to be her father.

A suitcase was underneath the girl's bed. A dresser was next to the bed as well, and it had a clock on it. The time was four in the morning. Reyna slowly sat up.

Reyna had no clue who she was, and she had no clue where she was. That was not a nice feeling to have. She stood and turned towards her side of the room. There was no suitcase under the bed. There was only a backpack leaning on the dresser.

The wall on the side of her room was empty. The only thing she could make out was a spider that was crawling up the wall. Reyna's eyes moved to look at her bed. The sheets on the bed didn't even look as if someone had been laying on them the night before. Something was wrong.

It felt like someone had just thrown her into this world. She had no recognition of anything, and she couldn't recall anything about herself. Reyna slowly looked down to examine herself.

She was wearing shorts and a jacket. The jacket was unzipped which showed off a purple shirt that had faded words on it. Reyna glanced at her bed and saw a thin blanket. That explained the jacket.

Reyna walked towards the dresser next to her bed. She opened it and saw nothing. Something was definitely wrong. Reyna went to leave her room, but she stopped and grabbed her backpack. After that, she slipped out of the room.

A boy slammed right into her. He fell back in surprise, and a can of whipped cream rolled from his hand. Reyna looked down at him.

The boy was a scrawny kid. He had to be a litter taller than five and a half feet. His hair was curly and brown. His eyes were a dark brown. Most of his features screamed mischievous.

"Reyna, you're awake," the boy said. He quickly tried to hide the can of whipped cream. "This is not what you think. It's for pancakes."

The boy acted like he knew her. He had called her Reyna. Gods, she didn't even know her name. Wait, gods?

"Hey, you okay?" the boy asked. He stood and waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Reyna. This is Captain Leo."

"Who are you?" Reyna demanded. She forced her mind off of her odd word choice. All of her attention turned to the boy. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's Captain Leo," the boy answered. He frowned when she didn't smile. "You don't like my joke? Are you in that bad of a mood, or are you still mad about yesterday?"

"Who are you?" Reyna repeated. She felt her posture stiffen, and her jaw clenched. The boy didn't seem intimidated. In fact, he seemed use to it.

"It's Leo. Your best friend," the boy answered. "Seriously, you need better jokes. This is bad."

"I don't know who you are," Reyna said. She swallowed painfully. "I don't even know who I am."

Leo frowned. He opened his mouth but closed it soon after. Reyna spoke, "I am not playing a joke. I seriously have no clue, okay?"

"So, you do have a concussion," Leo said. "I knew you were just being tough. No one can take a baseball to the head without side effects."

"What?" Reyna questioned. Baseball to the head? What was he talking about?

"Alright, I am Leo. Without a doubt, I am your best friend. We are at the Wilderness School because we are terrible kids," Leo explained. "Anything coming back?"

"I don't have a concussion," Reyna decided. "If I did, I would be able to remember something. Leo, I didn't even know my name. Nothing you just said rings a bell."

Leo frowned. He nodded and grabbed her shoulder. Leo led her back to the room and opened the door. The girl on the bed had woken up. She looked at them and smiled at Reyna.

Now that the girl was awake, Reyna could do a final observation. The girl had dark, tanned skin. Her eyes were a different color than in the picture. Reyna guessed the girl had kaleidoscope eyes. Nothing about her was familiar though.

Reyna didn't return the smile because she was back to square one. She was surrounded by people she didn't know. On the bright, they would be easy to take out. The girl looked like she trusted Reyna. Leo was scrawny and would be easily to flip and pin to the ground.

It was probably not a good sign that Reyna was trying to figure out how to take out the two people who seemed to be her friends. The girl walked towards her and grabbed her hand. Reyna jerked her hand away without thought.

"Reyna doesn't remember anything," Leo said. The girl stared. She opened her mouth then closed it. It looked like a cruel joke to the girl. "Piper, it's okay. I'm on the case."

The girl was named Piper. Leo and Piper were her friends. They went to the Wilderness school because they were terrible kids. Was it a boarding school?

"Is it amnesia?" Piper asked after a moment. "Or, did she get memory loss from the concussion that I know she has?"

"I don't have a concussion," Reyna snapped. She crossed her arms and glared. "I just want to know what's going on. Why am I here?"

"Reyna, you go to this school," Piper began. She went to grab Reyna's arm, but a glare stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I don't remember anything," Reyna said through gritted teeth. "Why do you two not understand that?"

"We should have Coach Hedge check her out," Piper said. Reyna uncrossed her arms. She didn't like how these two people knew who she was when she didn't know anything about herself.

"He might just hit her in the head to fix the damage," Leo said. Reyna paced back and forth. She did not go to this school. That was something her gut was telling her, and Reyna knew she should listen to her gut.

"You said I got hit with a baseball. How bad was it?" Reyna wondered. She stopped pacing and tried to relax her tensed shoulders. After that, she unclenched her fists.

"You needed a few stitches," Piper answered. There was a concerned tone to her voice.

"Where?" Reyna asked. She forced herself to relax as Piper gently placed a hand to her head. Piper's hand moved to the side of her head, but a frown came to her face.

"There's nothing there," Piper whispered. Reyna nodded slightly. That confirmed her greatest fear. She was not suppose to be at this place.

Before she could dwell on it, the door slammed open. Reyna turned and saw a short man walk in. He wore a baseball cap and had a baseball bat on his shoulder. He wore athletic clothes as well.

The man couldn't have been taller than five feet. His beady eyes focused on Reyna. A large frown came to his face. The man spoke, "Get on the bus."

"Coach Hedge, something is wrong with Reyna. You need to help her," Piper began. Coach Hedge held up a hand. He didn't move his eyes from Reyna.

"I'll take care of her. You two get on the bus," Hedge ordered. He lifted his baseball bat for emphasis. Leo nodded and practically dragged Piper away. Hedge turned on Reyna. "What kind of monster are you?"

"No, you aren't a monster. The smell isn't right. A demigod then. Are you the special package?" Hedge demanded. He took a step forward. His bat hung at his side as if he was ready to bring it up and slam it into her head.

"I'm not suppose to be here," Reyna began. What did he mean by a demigod? And monsters? What was going on? Hedge raised a hand.

"I know that. I've never seen you before in my life," Hedge said. Reyna nodded and took a deep breath as she realized she wasn't crazy. "I sent a message to the camp. They're suppose to send an extraction team to the Grand Canyon. I'm wondering if I should wait that long."

"What do you mean extraction team?" Reyna questioned. She was more confused than anything. Hedge raised his baseball bat to rest on his shoulder. Reyna stared at him. The word camp sent longing through her heart.

"I knew that Piper and Leo were two powerful half-bloods. That's why I sent the message to camp. They warned me that I should expect a special package," Hedge explained.

"Half-blood," Reyna repeated. That word meant something important to her. She just didn't know what. It was another gigantic piece to the puzzle that she did not understand.

"Just get on the bus. I don't need this headache," Hedge said. He turned and walked out of the room. As Hedge walked, he knocked on doors and yelled for people to get on the bus. Reyna sighed and stepped into the hallway, but she turned her gaze back to Hedge.

Reyna watched him for a few moments. She turned around and ran right into a boy. He smiled at her with perfectly white teeth. His build was that of a football player. He had a superman style hair cut and was wearing a football jersey.

Reyna got the feeling that he had heard the conversation. He was studying her intently. Reyna subconsciously raised her chin and stared in his eyes. She glared as she did.

"Tell Piper I'm excited to be her partner," the boy sneered. He shoved past Reyna and walked towards Hedge. Reyna glanced behind her and forced her attention away. She walked down the hallway. As she saw the door to the outside, someone grabbed her arm.

"Get lost?" Leo questioned. Reyna glared at him. Leo held his hands up. "Sorry. Not funny. I won't do it again."

"You'll need a crash course on life," Leo began. He looked at Piper who was watching concerned. "First, you do all of my chores."

"Leo," Piper said. She slapped his arm. Piper gently grabbed Reyna's arm and led her away. Reyna forced herself to not pull away.

"Alright," Leo said with a sigh. "When I said we were best friends, I meant it. We have been ever since you punched Isabel in the face. You and Piper have been a little more than friends if you catch my drift."

That explained why Piper was touching her so much. Reyna glanced at her apparent girlfriend. Piper looked away with red in her cheeks. She might have also sent another glare to Leo.

"We all get sent here for doing bad things," Leo continued. "Piper stole a car. She claims that she just asked for it, but I still don't buy it. I guess she didn't either."

"I didn't steal it," Piper protested. She gave Reyna a look like at least you believe me. Piper looked back at Leo. "Why don't you ever believe me?"

"We do all sorts of things for fun," Leo continued as he shot Piper a look. "There are the ten mile jogs for instance. Fifty push-ups for your dinner. There are the field trips with Coach Hedge. He calls them educational, but it's really just an excuse for him to threaten us with his baseball bat. Anything coming back to you now?"

"No," Reyna answered. She felt Piper move closer to her. Piper's hand moved to grab hers. Reyna was too distracted to even notice. She contemplated telling them about what Hedge had said.

"Let's get on the bus," Piper suggested. She went to leave, but Reyna didn't move an inch. Reyna stared at the ground and tried to suppress the feelings of panic that wouldn't stop. Two hands gently grabbed her face.

Reyna pulled away and gave Piper a look. She managed to avoid glaring. Even if Piper thought they were dating, she didn't like to be touched by strangers.

Piper looked down and walked outside. She walked onto the bus. Leo glanced at Reyna and followed behind. Reyna followed after a second and sat in a seat across from them.

Reyna looked out the window. Her mind was racing. She was doing her best to put on a brave face, but the facade was crumbling. Reyna grabbed her hood and put in on.

After that, she closed her eyes. Music was still playing. She had ignored it till then. Reyna focused on it and opened her eyes. She stared out the window as she tried to remember anything about herself. It was no use though.

She hated that she didn't know anything. It left her feeling lost, confused, and a little scared. Reyna sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She had to find out who she was and why she was at the school. Something told her she wouldn't like the answer.


	2. Duo

**Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **Flame: I plan on following the book as much as I can, but there will be differences. I think this chapter exemplifies that.**

* * *

Reyna stared out the window lost in thought. It had been one song, and no one else had come outside. That bothered her. Coach Hedge had been yelling at people to be on the bus. They should already be on the way to their destination.

Her attention turned towards the bus driver. It was a large woman that consumed the entire seat. She was wearing a plaid dress. Weird.

Laughter caught her attention. She saw the boy from the hallway walk outside with two others boy. They looked exactly like him but with different hair colors. Reyna gripped the backpack that was still on her shoulder.

"Dylan alert," Leo muttered. He glanced at Reyna. "Even though you don't have your memory, you hate the dude. Trust me on that."

Reyna agreed. Something about Dylan bothered her. She kept an eye on him as he sat down in the front. His two friends walked past her and to the back of the bus. They sat on opposite ends. Something was wrong.

It felt like a switch had been snapped on. Reyna was picking up on tiny details. She could see Piper was stealing glances at her. Reyna heard the sounds of Leo playing with a screwdriver. The bus driver's forked tongue flickered. Wait.

Reyna's eyes shot up to look at the mirror. The bus driver meet her eyes, and her forked tongue flickered again. Reyna looked at Piper and Leo realizing they were in danger.

"Get off the bus," Reyna whispered. Piper looked at her. She raised an eyebrow. Reyna tried to use her eyes to show how serious she was. "Go. Now."

"What's wrong?" Piper questioned. Reyna motioned to the bus driver. Piper turned her head. Her eyes widened, and her face turned pale. "Is that a forked tongue?"

"No way," Leo said. He looked up. "You guys are crazy. Oh, wait. That's not good."

"Off the bus," Reyna ordered. She should have been scared, but the feelings wasn't there. Reyna stood protectively in front of Leo and Piper. Even though she didn't have any memories, something in her knew that she needed to protect them. It was an instinct.

"Going anywhere?" Dylan asked as he stood. Lightning danced in his eyes. Smoky wings appeared behind him. Reyna turned her head and saw the other two boys had transformed as well.

"I am so glad that I waited," Dylan said. Reyna glared at him, but she counted the seats between them. Six. It would take some luck, but she could get to him. "I knew those two were powerful, but you are much better."

"This one will be a worthy kill," the woman said. "I can smell the war in her blood."

"What are they talking about?" Piper whispered. She grabbed Reyna's hand. Reyna pulled her hand away. It wasn't out of anger though. She took her backpack off and opened it.

Reyna reached inside and pulled out a sheathed sword. She didn't know why or how. All she knew what that an Imperial Gold sword was in her hands. It had killed many monsters. She had killed them.

For some reason, Reyna knew that she had the ability to tell what she had killed, but the names were blocked. She unsheathed the sword, and Dylan visibly flinched. The woman hissed and laughed as if she had confirmed that it would be a challenge. Reyna glanced back into the backpack.

Reyna grabbed the dagger inside and swung the backpack over her shoulder. She handed the dagger to Piper and took a step forward. Dylan snarled and shot a hand out towards her.

Time slowed for Reyna. She should have thrown herself into the seat next to her to avoid the lightning. Instead, she turned and tackled Piper to the ground. Leo ducked down behind his seat.

Piper stared up at her. Reyna found herself lost in Piper's eyes for a moment, but she quickly stood and turned back towards Dylan. The only thing she saw was Coach Hedge slam a club into the back of Dylan's head.

Reyna turned towards the other two creatures. Venti. She winced as the name ran through her head. Reyna looked up to see one rushing her. She stabbed it in the chest and watched it disintegrate into dust.

Air slammed into her from behind and threw her forward. Her sword skidded away, and she was left exposed. Reyna glanced up and saw the other Ventus stumble back as Leo threw his screwdriver at it. Piper jumped over her and stood in front of her.

"Leave us alone," Piper ordered. Her voice was shaky, but she held the dagger tightly. Reyna felt Leo help her stand. She glanced at Hedge who was wrestling Dylan.

"Help him," Reyna ordered. Her gut told her that the woman would not interfere. Yet.

"He owes me," Leo muttered, but he ran forward to help. Reyna turned back towards Piper and saw her stab the Ventus. It disintegrated.

"Good job," Reyna complemented. Piper looked at her and smiled. Her mouth opened in a warning, but she shoved Reyna down instead. Lightning flew over them and hit the back door.

"Thanks," Reyna said as Piper stared down at her. Piper nodded, but she was shaking. After a moment, she stood. Reyna grabbed her sword and stood as well.

Dylan had thrown Hedge out of the bus. Leo had been blasted back a few feet, and it looked like he had hit his head hard. Dylan stepped forward, but the woman grabbed his arm.

"My son will handle this after he has the satyr for a snack," the woman hissed. Satyr. Reyna turned her attention to Hedge. He had been knocked out of his shoes, and he had hooves.

"Faun," Reyna whispered.

"Forked tongue said satyr," Leo groaned. Reyna helped him up and looked back outside. Her heart stopped.

A large beast was making its way to Hedge. It had the body of a goat. Oddly, the head was a lion with a mane that had dried blood all over it. A ten foot tail with a snake head at the end waited to strike. A Chimera.

"What do you want from us?" Reyna demanded as she looked at the woman. She couldn't keep the quiver out of her voice. A Chimera was not to be played with. That was another thing her gut told her.

The woman just laughed. Dylan glanced at the Chimera and stepped closer to them, but it seemed like he just wanted to be as far away as possible from the monster. Reyna glanced at Piper and Leo.

"You two have to deal with Dylan," Reyna said to Piper and Leo. "I'll deal with the Chimera."

Reyna didn't wait for a response. She pushed past them and hurried towards the emergency exit. Reyna grabbed it and forced the door open. Alarms blared on the bus.

Reyna jumped off of the bus and ran towards the Chimera. It turned in time for her to stab it in the back. She was forced to dive out of the way as the snake tried to bit her neck. Reyna realized her sword was still stuck in the Chimera, and all she had done was make it angry.

It lunged at her. Reyna threw herself forward and under it. She rolled through and scrambled to Hedge's side. Reyna pulled him up.

"I sent another message to camp, and the extraction team is on the way," Hedge said. "A rowdy Pegasus got them moving at three in the morning. We just need to hold out till they get here."

"No pressure," Reyna muttered. She studied the Chimera and tried to control her shaking breathing. Reyna took a deep breath and forced herself to focus on the fight. Pain spiked in her right arm and caused her to freeze for a moment.

Hedge shoved her away as the Chimera lunged. Reyna barely managed to avoid the snake's head. She scrambled towards the Chimera and stood. Reyna grabbed her sword and pulled it out of the monster's body.

Reyna barely avoided the fire, but some of it caught on her shoe. She kicked her shoe off and turned towards the Chimera only to have air slam into her. Reyna was thrown into building. She collapsed to the ground.

"This one is mine," Dylan snarled. He walked towards Reyna. She managed to see Piper kneeling over Leo who wasn't moving. As odd as it sounded, Reyna could feel their fear.

"What did you do to him?" Reyna hissed. She managed to get to her feet. It didn't matter if Leo and Piper were strangers to her. They were fighting together. That made them comrades, and for some reason, that made a it a deeper connection for her.

"A little bit of lightning grazed him," Dylan sneered. He snapped his fingers, and the air picked up more. A vortex opened up behind him. "You're coming with me."

Reyna saw the Chimera moving towards her. Dylan was as well. Hedge slowly got to his feet and stepped forward. Reyna shook her head and motioned to the bus.

She saw the Chimera tense a little to late. She only managed to turn herself, so the Chimera didn't slam into her chest. Claws dug into her shoulder as she was slammed into the ground.

Reyna managed to grab her sword with the arm she had fallen on. It had been outstretched when she fell, but there didn't seem to be any damage. That was good. On instinct, she swung her sword. The snake head fell to the ground.

"Don't kill," the woman hissed as the Chimera pressed its face against Reyna's. She gagged on the horrible smell from its breath. Dylan stepped on Reyna's wrist, and she lost her grip on her sword. It was kicked away.

"I'm a little impressed," Dylan said. Even though he tried to sound confident, his voice betrayed his fear. Dylan turned only for a club to slam into his head. He fell backwards. Hedge swung at the Chimera.

"Hey ugly!" Piper yelled. The Chimera turned and growled. It lunged at Piper. Reyna forced herself to look away as she stood. She looked at Dylan who shoved past Hedge and tackled her.

Dylan raised his hand. Reyna could hear the cackling of lightning that was building up in his palm. She realized it was about to hit her right in the face. Leo grabbed Dylan and threw him off.

Dylan latched onto Leo. He spoke, "You'll come with me then."

Reyna tried to sit up to help Leo. Hedge was faster. He attacked Dylan with a war cry. Dylan grabbed him and threw him towards the vortex.

"I guess it will be you," Dylan sneered. "That nose is pretty weak. An entire semester on the football team old man. Did you really think that Ivan's broken arm was an accident?"

Reyna tried to stand, but her attention moved towards Piper. She stood and stumbled towards her fallen sword. The Chimera had practically backed Piper into a corner. It turned on Reyna and snarled.

"Bring it," Reyna challenged. She turned to see Hedge and Dylan were gone. The vortex was also gone. Reyna bit back a curse. That was not good.

Her attention went back to the Chimera as it lunged. She dove to the side and managed to turn enough to stab her sword into its leg. Reyna used all of her strength to tear her sword through the Chimera's leg. It snarled and couldn't put pressure on the injured limb.

Reyna moved her left arm and felt weak. After looking down, she realized her arm was still bleeding. Reyna backed away and dropped her backpack. She had no clue why. Her eyes caught sight of a vial with some kind of powder in it.

Piper suddenly stabbed the Chimera in the neck with Reyna's dagger. It snarled and flung her aside. Piper slammed into Leo. Reyna's dagger was still buried in the Chimera's neck.

Reyna grabbed the vial and used her teeth to open it. Her hand instinctively moved to pour some of the powder on her wounds. There was a tingling sensation in her arm, but it felt like the wounds had closed.

Reyna slashed at the Chimera and managed to cut its chest. She dove away from fire and tried to scramble to her feet. The Chimera lunged at her. Reyna was only able to get to her knees. She flipped her sword.

A javelin appeared in her hands. Reyna slammed it into the Chimera's mouth as it slammed into her. The Chimera stumbled away. The woman hissed in anger and stepped forward.

Reyna tore her javelin from the Chimera's mouth. She threw it at the woman. It hit the woman right in the neck, and she stumbled back in shock.

It took Reyna a moment to get to her feet. She grabbed her dagger from the Chimera's neck. Then, she stabbed the woman in the chest and watched her dissolve to monster dust.

Reyna turned and stabbed the Chimera in the heart. It slowly dissolved. After a moment, Reyna collapsed to her knees. She was completely drained of energy, and adrenaline had left her shaky.

"That was amazing," Piper said as she knelt by Reyna. "How did you know how to do that?"

"Instinct," Reyna responded after she took a deep breath. She looked at Leo who was staring at the sky. "Where is Hedge?"

"He got taken into the vortex," Piper replied. Reyna looked down and closed her eyes. Piper grabbed her arm. "Come on."

With Piper's help, Reyna manged to stand. Piper helped her towards her backpack. She dropped the vial and dagger inside. Reyna walked back to her javelin and picked it up. She flipped it back into a sword.

"I don't feel very godlike," Leo said as he looked at them. "Did coach save me?"

"Twice," Piper answered. Leo nodded. "What did Dylan mean by demigod? What's going on?"

"I don't know," Reyna muttered. She took another shaky breath and saw the Chimera had left behind the snake. It seemed to be some sort of trophy. "He said something about camp and an extraction team."

Reyna helped Leo to his feet. She leaned on the bus and closed her eyes. Her earbuds had been knocked out during the battle, but they were still attached to her iPod. She slipped the earbuds into her pocket.

"Would the extraction team be that?" Piper questioned as she pointed to the sky. Reyna glanced up and saw two flying horses. Pegasi. Her eyes focused on one, and there was a sense of familiarity. The Pegasi were pulling a chariot.

As the chariot got closer, Reyna could make out the two people inside. One was a boy who looked a little older than them. He had black hair and sea green eyes. His hand was gripping a pen. The other was a bulky man with a shaved head. He had a rainbow tattoo on his bicep.

Reyna gripped her sword and watched the boy jump out of the chariot. He walked right towards her with intense eyes. The boy spoke, "Where is she?"

"What?" Reyna questioned. The boy grabbed her shirt and pulled her close. Reyna grabbed his hand. She was not in the mood, and something about the boy was familiar.

"Where is she?" the boy repeated. Reyna glared. She had seen those eyes before. Even though she couldn't place them, she knew the memory wasn't good.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Reyna hissed. "Get your hands off of me."

"Percy," the other boy said. "She's not here. Just let go of her."

Percy closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and couldn't hide his desperate look. Percy let go of her. That was smart of him.

"I was told that she would be here," Percy hissed. He took a deep breath and paced back and forth. Percy cursed in another language. It seemed to be ancient Greek. Reyna could tell that he was barely holding his emotions in.

"Where's Gleeson Hedge?" the other boy questioned. He examined Reyna then the piles of dust.

"Gone," Piper answered. "He was taken while we fighting the Chimera."

"Chimera?" Percy questioned. He looked at the pile of dust and took a deep breath. His eyes moved back to Reyna, but they focused on her shoe. "The girl with one shoe."

"What?" Reyna questioned. She glanced down as she remembered the shoe she had lost. Reyna had no clue where she would get a new pair.

"We were suppose to find the girl with one shoe. She would lead us to answers," the boy said. "Name's Butch. That's Percy. We both want to know how you managed to kill that Chimera."

"So would I," Reyna muttered. She saw Percy looking at her sword. Butch looked at it too.

"Can I see that?" Percy questioned as he motioned to the sword. Reyna gripped her sword even tighter. She didn't move an inch. Percy watched her with narrowed eyes. Reyna returned with a wolf's glare.

They were interrupted by a Pegasus whining. Reyna glanced at it and frowned. The Pegasus was staring at her. It was the color of peanut butter. Reyna felt a strange feeling in her chest that she couldn't describe.

"I told you it was too early to take this Pegasus out," Butch complained as he looked at Percy. "We just got him this morning."

"The other Pegasi are busy. Besides, we don't usually get fully grown Pegasus that just arrive at camp. He's special," Percy said. He looked at the Pegasus. "Scipio, you need to calm down."

Reyna felt like she had been shocked. She walked towards Scipio and placed a hand to his head. Percy opened his mouth, but Scipio just nudged Reyna's hand and seemed to settle down.

"Impressive," Percy complemented. Reyna nodded and glanced back at them. Leo was watching Butch and studying his tattoo.

"Why do you have a rainbow tattoo?" Leo questioned. He raised an eyebrow at Butch.

"I'm a son of Iris," Butch answered. "Goddess of Rainbows."

Leo's mouth twitched. Butch cracked his knuckles. Undaunted, Leo spoke, "A rainbow goddess is your mom?"

"Got a problem?" Butch demanded. Leo shook his head. "Good."

"You should take the snake's head," Percy said as he looked at Reyna. "It's a trophy from the Chimera."

"I don't need a trophy," Reyna replied. She relaxed the grip on her sword and motioned to the chariot. "Shall we go?"

Percy examined her for a moment. He finally nodded and led them to the chariot. Reyna sat in it and looked at the ground. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Who are you looking for?" Piper questioned as she sat by Reyna. She squeezed Reyna's hand. Piper didn't meet any resistance.

"My girlfriend," Percy answered after a moment. Reyna heard how his voice almost cracked. It was clear that he was holding in a hurricane of emotions. "Annabeth Chase."


	3. Tres

Piper glared out at the distance. It should have been beautiful. The sun was slowly starting to rise. It reminded her of her first date with Reyna. Of course, her girlfriend didn't remember anything.

Her dream had warned her of this. She hoped. No, she prayed that it was just a bad nightmare, and her mind was making everything up.

Piper turned away from the sunrise. She glanced at Reyna who was still gripping the backpack. Reyna had put her sword away, but she had not said another word to any of them. No emotion was being shown.

It took all of Piper's willpower to stop herself from reaching out and grabbing Reyna's arm. When they had first met, Reyna was quiet. She wasn't rude. She just kept to herself.

Then, Isabel had insulted Piper's heritage. Reyna had decked the girl faster than anyone could blink. Even though Piper didn't like others fighting her battles for her, she did love to see Isabel looking all shocked with a bloody nose.

A friendship formed out of that. Slowly, Piper managed to turn that friendship into a relationship. It had taken almost an entire semester.

They had their first date by sneaking out of the school. It took almost a hour to convince Reyna. Piper would do it again though. That was when she had her first kiss. After that day, Reyna allowed Piper to grab her hand whenever she wanted. It was a silent sign of trust.

Piper sighed tiredly. She tried to not stare into Reyna's black eyes. It was too easy to get lost in them. Reyna subconsciously ran a hand through her black hair. She had redone the braid when they first took off.

Reyna's face was emotionless, but she couldn't stop how tense she was. Piper knew her girlfriend was probably more confused than anything. Her thoughts were interrupted by Leo choking on a Pegasus feather.

"This is freaking awesome," Leo said. after he spat the feather out. He looked down at the ground. "Can we ride the Pegasus after this?"

"We have lessons for that," Percy replied. He seemed a little more relaxed than earlier. Percy tilted his head. "Well, Scipio said no. He promised to put his hooves in your _asinum_ if you came too close."

Piper frowned. She had no clue what that word meant, but Reyna's lips did curve into a small smile. It was quickly lost as she stared out into the distance.

"Lessons for it where?" Piper questioned.

"Camp Half-Blood," Butch answered. "It's a safe place for kids like us."

Piper bit her cheek in anger. She had been called a half-blood by Isabel and her little posse. Was the universe playing some kind of cruel joke on her?

"Half human. Half god," Reyna muttered. She looked at them. "Also known as demigods."

"Yeah," Percy confirmed. He looked back at them. "How long have you known you were one?"

"I woke up this morning without any memory," Reyna replied. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Percy nodded. He spoke, "My father is Poseidon. He's the god of the seas and the reason I can talk to Pegasi. I never got your names."

"I'm Leo. That's Piper. Cranky over there is Reyna. You get use to it," Leo answered. Reyna shot him a glare, but her eyes widened slightly.

Piper turned and saw the left wheel was on fire. She spoke, "Um guys. We have a problem. The left wheel is on fire!"

As she looked at what was chasing them, she saw more of the storm spirits. Reyna had called them Venti. They looked like horses instead of humans.

" _Anemoi_ behind us," Butch reported. He looked at Percy. "Can you put the wheel out."

"No. Get us out of here," Percy ordered. He looked back at them. "Hold on."

Before Piper could ask what he meant, the chariot zoomed forward. Everything became a blur, and she was pretty sure her stomach had been left behind. Piper closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, they were flying over a new place.

All she could make out was a green valley. There was water on one side. Cliffs surrounded the other three sides. As they got closer, she could make out more details.

There was a large, blue mansion, temples of some sort, and more cabins than she could count. The most attention grabbing part was the giant rock wall that was on fire. She did not want to do that.

The chariot dropped out of the sky. Piper grabbed Reyna's arm and closed her eyes tightly. This was not how she imagined her death.

"Get it to the lake," Percy ordered. Piper could barely hear his voice. She opened her eyes as the chariot came to a sudden stop. Her breath left her as she saw water had caught them. It slowly lowered the chariot to the shore.

Percy looked weak as he got out of the chariot. Butch steadied him. A crowd of people started to converge on their location. All wore orange shirts, and most wore a necklace with beads on it.

Piper slowly got out of the chariot. She stood by Reyna's side. Piper noticed that Reyna's left hand moved to her right ring finger. She rubbed it like she expected a ring to be there. Leo stumbled to their side.

"I changed my mind about riding a Pegasus," Leo said. His face was pale as he tried to not vomit.

One boy pushed to the front. He raised his bow exasperated. The boy spoke, "Do you know what borrow means?"

"It's not too bad," Percy began. Piper looked back. One wheel had fallen off. The chariot had been almost split in half.

The boy glared and turned towards Piper. He spoke, "These three are it? They should have been claimed already."

"I know," Percy muttered darkly. "That's not the worse part. I didn't find any sign of Annabeth."

The campers all started muttering to themselves. They obviously saw Annabeth as a leader. If Piper had to guess, she would say Percy was the other leader. A girl pushed forward to the front of the crowd.

Piper's inner alarm went off. She knew she would not like this girl. The girl was tall, Asian, and everything on her looked perfect. Piper had dealt with this type of girl before.

"They don't seem worth the effort," the girl muttered. A few others girls behind her nodded their agreement.

"Hey, we had the hard job here. All they had to do was pick us up, but we had to fight a Chimera," Leo said. All the campers started whispering to themselves again. The girl looked at them with a new look. It wasn't respect though; the girl was wondering how she could use them to make herself look good.

"You'd be dead if you fought a Chimera," someone from the crowd called. Others nodded their agreement, and the whispering started again.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Percy interrupted. He looked around. "Now is not the time to fight. Hopefully, these three will be claimed by dinner tonight."

"What does claimed me?" Piper questioned. She glanced at Reyna who just stared ahead emotionless. How could Reyna be so calm at a time like this?

Everyone all gasped at once. They took a step back from Leo. Piper turned to look at her friend. A fiery hammer was floating above Leo's head. It almost looked like a hologram.

"Did I do something?" Leo questioned. Piper pointed to his head. Leo looked up and yelped. He backed towards the lake like he was going to jump in. The symbol followed him.

"The curse," Butch began. Percy shot him a look. Butch nodded slightly.

"Vulcan," Reyna said. She was watching the symbol calmly. "Leo's been claimed by Vulcan."

"Wait. I've been claimed by a volcano dude?" Leo questioned.

"It's Hephaestus in Greek, but you're right," Percy said to Reyna. "How did you know that?"

Reyna shrugged. As she did, Piper noticed the blood on her jacket. She spoke, "Reyna, your arm."

"I'm fine," Reyna said. She slipped her left arm out of her jacket to show that she was fine. Reyna took her jacket off, but Piper's attention shot to her right arm.

"What is that?" Percy questioned. Reyna looked as confused as they did. She held her arm out. There was a tattoo on her forearm.

The tattoo had a sword crossed with a torch. The letters SPQR were below that. Four lines like a bar code were below the letters. It could have been a tattoo, but it also looked burned on. Reyna ran a hand over it.

"Will," Percy said as he turned towards the boy with the bow. "Can you take Leo on a tour of the camp?"

Will nodded. He grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him away. Leo stared as he left and made a motion to his own arm. Piper could of swore that he whispered something about wanting a tattoo as well.

The campers were whispering as well. They eyed the tattoo warily like it had declared war on them. Percy examined Reyna closely. She raised her chin defiantly as she met his eyes.

"Drew, take her to meet Chiron," Percy ordered. Drew rolled her eyes, but Percy seemed to ignore it. He looked at Piper. "Let me give you a tour."

Piper nodded slightly and followed Percy away. She spoke, "Is Reyna in trouble?"

"No," Percy answered. "Chiron is nice and fair. Reyna will be fine. I hope."


	4. Quattuor

**Shadowhunter3803: Reyna and Piper is the plan.**

* * *

Piper tried to focus on the tour. Percy showed her a few of the basic places, but his mind was clearly somewhere else. Piper glanced at him as he led her towards children who were aiming bows. They held three arrows at once and fired. The arrows hit the target perfectly.

"How do you keep people, well non-demigods, from just walking in?" Piper questioned as a million questions ran through her head. Percy glanced at her.

"We have a barrier that keeps things and people out. There have been a few instances where a mortal has gotten in, but they were pretty isolated," Percy answered.

"Mortal," Piper repeated. The word sounded odd. It made her seem not normal. Of course, she wasn't.

"We're all children of gods here. There's a cabin for everyone," Percy explained. "Even though they don't have kids, Artemis and Hera have cabins because they would be mad if they didn't. Mad goddesses are not fun."

"So, my mom is a goddess?" Piper questioned. Percy nodded. They passed by two campers sword fighting. Piper stared as she realized they were using real swords. She forced herself back onto the conversation. "What is the big deal about claiming?"

"The gods all made a vow to claim kids before they turned thirteen. It was pretty serious. Sometimes, they are late, but it shouldn't be by years," Percy explained.

Piper nodded. Did her father even know about her mother? Piper spoke, "Do you know what happened to Hedge?"

"No," Percy admitted. "He was there because satyrs are suppose to keep an eye out for half-bloods. As you get older, more monsters think you are worth targeting. Satyrs are suppose to get demigods here safely."

"If he did die, he'll reincarnate into a nice flower. Well, it might not be a nice one. Anyway, you guys got pretty lucky. Those storm spirits are pretty hard to kill," Percy continued.

"Reyna's sword and dagger cut right through them," Piper said. "On the bright side, they are gone."

"Not really," Percy corrected. "They are reforming in Tartarus. If you're lucky, they won't be back till past your lifetime. Demigods usually aren't that lucky."

They were walking past a blonde boy giving out directions in another language. Percy's face grew sad. Piper spoke, "Is that one of Annabeth's siblings?"

"Yeah," Percy answered. He looked down. "I've been looking for her for three days. We kissed after the campfire one night, and she was gone the next day."

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Reyna. She doesn't remember me, but she'll get over that, right?" Piper questioned. Percy looked away.

"Piper, I think we need to talk," Percy began.

"Reyna didn't just appear at the school. She has memory no for some weird reason," Piper protested. She wouldn't let Percy tell her different.

"It's the mist," Percy said. "It messes with everyone's mind and makes them believe things that aren't true. I had a kindly one as my math teacher. She used the mist to trick everyone. When I killed her, the mist made it seem like she never existed, and we had a different teacher."

"Reyna isn't a monster though. She can't use the mist," Piper protested. Panic built inside of her.

"What's her last name?" Percy asked. Piper opened her mouth but closed it. She didn't know. "Where was she born. Favorite color? Favorite place?"

"The memories I have are not fake," Piper said. She told Percy everything that she could about the Wilderness school and Reyna. He listened silently and didn't interrupt. When Piper finished, Percy gently grabbed her shoulder.

"What about the tattoo?" Percy wondered. "Why was she at the school? Can you tell me anything personal about her?"

Piper looked down. She thought back to the day before when Reyna had gotten stitches, but there was no stitches there. There was no wound or indication that anything had happened. Tears leaked from her eyes.

Piper started to cry. Percy gently pulled her into a cabin and closed the door. He sat her on the bed and spoke, "Hey, we'll figure this out."

It took Piper a few moments to stop crying. She finally looked up Percy and nodded slightly. He gave her a sad smile.

"It's hard," Percy began. He closed his own eyes and took a deep breath. "It's hard losing someone you love. We'll get Reyna's memory back. Promise."

Piper nodded slightly. She leaned forward and closed her eyes as she remembered the voice from her nightmare. She was suppose to betray her friends. If she listened to the voice, everything would be okay.

"If we're going to get her memory back, you'll need a weapon," Percy said. Piper slowly looked up. She was helped up and led out. "We have a great selection."

Piper followed him without another word. They walked to a locked shed. Percy opened it, and they stepped inside.

"If Annabeth was here," Percy said. He looked down again. It was obviously tearing him apart. "She would say match the weapon to the style. I'm guessing your style isn't shotgun or two handed sword."

"Shotgun?" Piper asked in surprised. She tried to look at all the weapons, but her mind couldn't process everything. Percy picked it up to show her. "Couldn't that hurt someone?"

"Celestial bronze bullets only hurt monsters. Although, the kick of the shotgun slammed it into my ribs and cracked one when I tried it a few years ago," Percy responded. He looked around. Piper's eyes focused on a corner of the room. She walked towards it and picked up a dagger.

"What's this?" Piper questioned. The sheathe was black leather. When she unsheathed it, the blade was about a foot and a half long. Bronze like all the other weapons. She caught her more mature reflection in the blade.

"It's a ceremonial blade," Percy replied. "It showed how wealthy you were, but I'm pretty sure it has a tragic past. Most weapons do."

"Katoptris is the name. It means looking glass," Percy continued. "Helen of Troy owned it."

Piper nodded. As she stared into the blade, she saw a bonfire. Her dad was tied in chains in front of it. Taunting laughter was in her ears. Piper dropped the dagger.

"You okay?" Percy asked quickly. Piper nodded and quickly picked up the blade. She took deep breaths.

"Just overwhelmed," Piper lied. "May I keep the blade?"

Percy studied her for a moment. He seemed to know a lot more than he let on. Percy finally nodded.

"Can I call my dad?" Piper wondered in a quiet voice.

"Demigods can't have phones. It's like a flair to monsters. Annabeth has the only phone, and we haven't been able to contact her on it. Sorry," Percy said.

Piper nodded sadly. She knew what would happen though. Her father wouldn't pick up which would force Piper to call her father's assistant. Jane would say he was busy.

Percy motioned for her to follow. Her led her out of the shed and past the cabins. One was silver which she realized belonged to Artemis. When she voiced this, Percy turned towards her.

"Artemis doesn't have any kids, but she has Hunters. They are immortal and can hunt with her. Only bad part is they can fall in battle and have to swear off dating. Annabeth almost became one," Percy explained. The sadness came back to his face.

Piper almost gagged as they passed by another cabin. She was pretty sure it was Barbie's mansion, or the place where Barbies went to die. Percy's look confirmed what she was thinking.

"Aphrodite," Percy informed. "They're not all bad though. Trust me on that."

That was hard to believe. Piper just nodded though. As they were walking, her eyes focused on a cabin. The peacock feather designs were what really caught her attention. Piper spoke, "Who does that belong to?"

"Hera. She doesn't have any kids. Zeus' cabin is next to hers. He has a daughter who is a Hunter of Artemis. The cabins are empty now though," Percy explained.

"There's footprints," Piper noted as she looked at the dust on the doorstep. She put a hand to the door. Percy didn't protest, so she opened the door and stepped inside.

The first thing she saw was a ten foot statue of Hera on her throne. It was surrounded by white pillars. Piper did not expect the statue to look so human.

Hera had a stone hawk on her shoulder. She held a staff in her hand. Despite the smile, the expression dared Piper to defy her and pay the price. There was nothing else in the room besides a light fire.

"Homy," Piper whispered. She came to the cabin because it felt connected to her terrible dreams. An answer had to be there. A cloaked figure stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Percy!" a girl said. She threw off of hood. Even though Piper was expecting a creepy cult member, she saw a normal teenage girl with frizzy, red hair and green eyes.

"Hey Rachel. This is Piper," Percy greeted. "Piper, that is our oracle She usually lives in a cave, but she comes out time to time."

"Don't call me Batman though," Rachel joked. Piper frowned. They had an oracle who lived in a cave?

"You can see the future?" Piper asked. She tried to keep her voice even.

"It likes to mug me when I'm not ready," Rachel admitted. "Everyone finds it creepy, but it's better than the old mummy. Anyway, I was here on a hunch. The silence of the gods, Annabeth's disappearance, and this cabin all have to be connected."

"Silence of the gods?" Piper questioned. Percy gave her a pained look.

"The gods aren't the most involved, but they do send messages for us. We can visit sometimes. Annabeth was redesigning Olympus, but about a month ago, the gods just fell silence," Percy explained. "Dionysus is also gone which I'm not complaining about, but we still need our director."

"Dionysus is your director?" Piper asked. She was sure he was a wine god. Percy nodded his confirmation.

"I got a dream from my least favorite god," Percy muttered. "I had to find the girl with one shoe, and she was suppose to lead me to Annabeth. That didn't happen."

"It's not Reyna's fault," Piper protested. "She doesn't remember anything about herself."

"Who?" Rachel wondered.

"My friend," Piper responded after a moment. Despite her earlier protests, she couldn't say girlfriend anymore. There was a chance Reyna didn't even like her.

"I'm not blaming her," Percy promised. Piper looked down. Maybe, she should warn them about her dream. It could all be connected. "Something bad is happening though."

Before Piper could agree, Rachel stiffened, and her eyes glowed green. She grabbed Piper's shoulders.

" _Free me, or the earth will consume us_ ," Rachel said. It wasn't her voice though. It was older and sounded further away. " _Before the solstice. If you don't, their fiery king will rule, and we will all be doomed._ "

Piper tried to pull away, but she couldn't. Green mist circled them. The statue stood and repeated the same thing. Piper tried to look for Percy, but everything went black.


	5. Quinque

Reyna felt wrong. She was not suppose to be at this camp. That was fact. Drew seemed to agree, and she wouldn't keep her mouth shut about it. Reyna ignored her as she looked at the four story mansion in front of her.

Drew's eyes kept shooting above Reyna's head. She was waiting for a sign, but Reyna knew it wouldn't happened. The claiming would be public, or it wouldn't happen at all.

There was also what the woman on the bus had said. She claimed that she could smell the war in Reyna's blood. That meant she was a child of a war god or goddess. That left the question of who.

As she looked at her arm, Reyna had a bad feeling. She knew what those letter meant. Drew bumped into her and walked towards the front door.

"I don't have all day," Drew complained. She looked at Reyna and glared. "You better not be a child of Aphrodite. We don't need another waste of space in our cabin."

"I'm sure you waste enough space by yourself," Reyna said. She showed no emotion as Drew opened her mouth then closed it angrily. Reyna looked up at the blue building. It had a wrap around porch.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by hooves. Reyna looked around in surprise and watched a centaur walk towards her. From the waist up, he was normal with a beard and brown hair. His lower half was a white horse.

"Chiron, this is Reyna," Drew said. Chiron smiled until he saw Reyna's arm. The color drained from his face.

"Drew, leave us," Chiron ordered. Drew nodded and hurried away. She glared at Reyna as she left. Chiron looked at her. "Come in."

Reyna looked up at the building. She wanted to turn and run away. Reyna swallowed down those emotions and followed Chiron towards a chair. It opened up, and Chiron used his back legs to step into it.

Reyna blinked, and Chiron was in a wheelchair. A blanket covered his legs. He moved towards the door and spoke, "We have lemonade."

"Do you have hot chocolate?" Reyna questioned. The words slipped out, but she didn't regret it. Something told her hot chocolate would calm her nerves. Chiron looked at her and nodded. He led her inside.

Grapevines were the only thing Reyna saw. Her attention turned to the fireplace and the couches in front of it. There was a Pac-Man machine in the corner. Masks of all kind lined the wall.

There was a stuffed leopard's head on the wall. It blinked, and Reyna felt her heart almost leave her chest. The leopard snarled at her and glared. Its eyes were trying to burn lasers into Reyna.

"Seymour," Chiron began. "Reyna is a friend. You don't growl at friends."

Reyna watched the leopard eye her like he didn't believe Chiron. He licked his lips. Chiron grabbed a package of Snausages and threw it at Seymour.

"Seymour and everything else here is a parting gift from our director: Mr. D. You may know his as Dionysus," Chiron explained. He seemed to gauge Reyna's reaction.

"Bacchus," Reyna said automatically. She immediately bit her tongue. Chiron nodded as if she had confirmed something for him. Reyna swung her backpack off of her shoulder as casually as she could. Chiron motioned for her to sit.

"What can you tell me about yourself?" Chiron asked. Reyna sat down and didn't respond. She glanced around deciding it was safe. Finally, Reyna told him everything that had happened that morning.

As she spoke, Chiron made hot chocolate. He handed her a cup when she finished. Reyna took a small sip. It reminded her of home, but she didn't know where that was.

"And, do you know what your shirt and tattoo means?" Chiron questioned when she finished her story. He had listened patiently, but his eyes grew older and older as she talked.

"SPQR symbolizes the Roman republic," Reyna answered. She found herself assaulted by facts from the ancient empire. "That doesn't explain why I have it though."

"Do you know who I am?" Chiron asked.

"The centaur from the stories," Reyna responded. "We're all children of the gods. Their power moves from civilization to civilization. I don't know how I know that, but I do."

" _Then, you know that you have been claimed_?" Chiron questioned. There was something odd about how he spoke.

" _I'm guessing that is what the tattoo is for_ ," Reyna responded. She froze realizing she had spoken in another language. "Latin?"

"Most demigods know a little bit. It doesn't run through their blood like Ancient Greek does. You must have practice to speak it," Chiron explained.

"Maybe, I practiced," Reyna countered. She quickly tried to think, but her thoughts were tumbling on top of each other. Panic started to grow. Reyna shut it down and focused on calming herself.

"The worst is yet to come," Chiron decided after a minute of silence. "I was hoping we would have peace after Kronos."

"It's because I'm here," Reyna assumed. She lowered her cup. "I'm not suppose to be here. Where am I from?"

"I swore on the River Styx to not say a word," Chiron responded. "Someone must have broken the oath. Who though?"

Time froze around Reyna. Chiron's mouth was open as he went to continue. Seymour was in mid yawn. Reyna watched the fire in the fireplace stop. She looked around and saw a figure in the corner.

Reyna stood and grabbed her sword from her backpack. The person snapped their fingers, and the sword flew from Reyna's hands into theirs. They stepped into the light.

The man in front of her wore a military uniform. He was holding an M16 in his right hands His head was shaved. Reyna stared at him.

"I think you would have more respect for the person who saved you after that incident with your father," the man said. Reyna watching him. What was he talking about? "The others wanted you dead. I argued that we should throw you to the wolves."

"Mars," Reyna said after a moment. She swallowed nervously and quickly dropped to a knee.

"Your knowledge is intact," Mars commented. "How much do you remember?"

"I just know who you are and things about the Rome," Reyna replied truthfully. "And, that knowledge is already gone."

Mars nodded like he expected it. He spoke, "You have four days to find the imprisoned goddess. I can't say her name because it's not that easy. You'll have to figure it out yourself. Now, stand."

Reyna did. Mars tossed her sword to her. Reyna caught it silently. She waited for the god's next words.

"If you want your memory back, you're going to do this," Mars continued. "It took her a month to work up enough magic to bring you here. That drained her more than she expected, so I had to deliver this message to you."

"Where is this goddess?" Reyna asked.

"Don't know," Mars replied. He looked at her backpack. "I see that your mother packed you a little care package. It was hard enough convincing her to give her blessing for this. We almost had to go with the boy."

"Boy," Reyna repeated She frowned and tried to think. Nothing came to mind. "Why me then?"

Mars shrugged. He stared to turn away. Reyna looked away and closed her eyes. She opened them when Chiron grabbed her shoulder.

"Why do you have a sword out?" Chiron questioned. He eyed the blade wearily. Chiron acted like it was a nuclear bomb.

"Mars. He told me that a goddess was missing," Reyna said. Chiron closed his eyes and whispered something that sounded like a prayer. "Chiron, what is going on?"

Before Chiron could answer, the door opened. Reyna turned her head and stared. Percy stepped in carrying Piper who looked unconscious. A redhead followed them.

"What happened?" Reyna demanded. Protectiveness surged through her chest. She gripped the sword in her hand. The redhead swallowed nervously and stepped forward.

"We were in Hera's cabin, and I might have killed her," the girl answered. Reyna went to take a step forward, but Chiron grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm," Chiron ordered. He tightened the grip on Reyna's shoulder. "Percy, lay her on the couch and get the med kit. Rachel, what happened?"

Reyna watched closely as Percy laid Piper down. He hurried away. Reyna didn't take her eyes off of Piper.

"I went to Hera's cabin, and those two came in while I was there. Percy told me that I spoke in a different voice, and he told me that my voice sounded like an old woman."

"They said to free her," Percy added as he stepped into the room. Chiron looked at Reyna who reluctantly put her sword back in the backpack.

"Tell them," Chiron ordered Reyna. He grabbed the med kit from Percy and went to Piper's side.

After a moment, Reyna explained what Mars had said. She stared at Rachel as she spoke. A warning was in her eyes that Rachel seemed to understand. When Reyna finished, she looked around.

"Ares isn't to be trusted," Percy said almost immediately.

"What would he gain by lying?" Reyna questioned. She focused her eyes on him.

"A war," Percy muttered darkly. Reyna felt anger that she couldn't describe. She stepped forward.

"Mars does not love to just engage in wars. He watches over warriors and those who fight to defend their homeland," Reyna said. "He understands the art of war."

"Athena understands the art of war," Percy countered. "Ares is just a bully."

"Minerva knows nothing of the art of war," Reyna snapped. She quickly tried to conceal her anger. "She is a coward."

Percy stepped forward. There was an angry look in his eyes. Reyna silently dared him to try anything. Rachel stepped in between them and spoke, "Stop!"

Reyna glared at Percy, but she forced herself to turn towards Piper. She knelt next to her and watched Chiron work. There was a tense silence in the air.

"Why do you use the Roman names?" Percy asked after a moment. It seemed to be his way of still being angry but also extending an olive branch.

"Instinct," Reyna replied. "If you went to Juno's cabin, and Rachel acted like that, I assume that is who we have to rescue."

"It makes sense," Rachel said. "If she appeared to us, why didn't she appear to you as well? Why Ares?"

"It drained her more than expected," Reyna muttered. "What could capture a goddess though?"

"Well, it happened all the times in the stories," Percy began. "Atlas did it a few years ago."

"This is worse," Chiron whispered. Percy opened his mouth, but Chiron held up a hand. "I have swore an oath to not say a word. I cannot break that oath."

"If Hera is gone, it's bad," Rachel added. "Isn't she the peacekeeper of Olympus? They must have known about her disappearance. That's why they closed it off. Now, Hera has called on you."

Reyna didn't respond. She stood and stared at the ground. Her mind was racing. Reyna spoke, "She took my memories as well."

"Why you?" Percy questioned. Reyna looked down at her tattoo and ran a hand over it. Her mother was a goddess. Reyna closed her eyes again.

"I don't know," Reyna muttered. She noticed how quiet Chiron had been. Reyna sighed tiredly and opened her eyes. When she tried to walk away, Percy grabbed her.

"I have an idea," Percy began. "It might be a way to get your memory back."

"I don't care," Reyna responded. She turned towards him and swallowed painfully. "Please, I just want to be alone."

Percy seemed to understand. He let go of her. Reyna grabbed her backpack and hurried out of the Big House. She took deep breaths and tried to control her emotions. It would not be good to lose it like she had with Percy.

Reyna walked without any care. A million thoughts ran through her head. She forced them aside and walked towards the stables. There was only two Pegasi. One of them, Scipio, was watching a boy try to mount the other Pegasus.

"Clovis, you have to be awake," Butch chided. Reyna stopped to watch them. A boy with a cowlick was struggling to stay awake. He looked like a large baby that just wanted to find his blanket and curl up.

"I'm watching my dad kill people for sleeping on the job," Clovis muttered. He finally managed to pull himself onto the Pegasus. Butch sighed in annoyance.

"Then, shouldn't he kill you?" Butch questioned.

"No. That's his Roman form," Clovis explained. He yawned widely. "We talked about this. The attitudes of the gods change as they move. Rome had crueler gods that had to be there for the empire to survive."

"They were nicer in Greece. I know. You always talk about that. Let's get flying," Butch said. "Then, you can go to bed."

"Bed?" Clovis questioned. He stared to slide off of the Pegasus. Butch cursed and tried to grab him before he fell off.

Reyna sighed as she watched them. She felt Scipio nudge her arm. Reyna turned towards the Pegasus and spoke, "At least you like me."

Scipio nudged her face. Reyna slowly placed a hand to the Pegasus' mane. A small smile came to her face. It soon turned into a frown as she saw the mark below Scipio's mane. Reyna gently placed a hand to it.

"The same as my tattoo," Reyna whispered. She ran a hand over the crossed sword and torch. Reyna hated not knowing about herself. It wasn't fair. "Stop complaining."

Reyna slung her backpack off of her shoulder and looked inside. There was her sword, a small vial of the powder she had used on her shoulder, a dagger, and a book: _The Art of War_.

Reyna gritted her teeth. She knew her mother was a goddess of war. The problem was that she didn't know the identity of her mother. After a moment, Reyna sat against Scipio and closed her eyes tightly.


	6. Sex

**Thank you to everyone for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **When I decided to use Latin for the chapter titles, I did not realize what six would translate to. I think it works though. Enjoy.**

* * *

Leo didn't know what to think about the drink. Sure, it filled up with whatever he said. That was kind of suspicious though. Did they give him the dead guy's cup as well?

Then, there was that whole curse thing. So not cool. One thing that was cool was his cabin. They had treated him really well even though they seemed to be in a really bad mood. Curses could do that to someone.

He looked down at his hands. Leo could make fire appear in his hands. Maybe, he would be able to do something about the insane dragon that was running around and destroying things. There was no way he would let his siblings destroy it.

Leo looked up and looked around for Reyna. She was sitting next to Chiron but not touching her food. Chiron was not meeting her eyes which set an odd feeling through the pavilion. If anyone talked too loud, everyone would glare at them.

Leo had tried to approach Reyna, but Nyssa just grabbed his arm and pulled him away. She said something about them having to sit at their own table. It made sense to Leo, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Where is Piper?" Leo wondered to himself. He glanced around for her before taking another sip of his drink. His mind was racing on how to find the dragon.

One of his biggest problems was that his siblings had no humor. He had been cracking jokes for the majority of dinner, and there had been almost no reaction. It sucked, but Leo would live. He could just save all of his good jokes for Piper and Reyna.

Leo was already done with his food. He had scarfed it down simply because it was delicious. His other siblings were eating solemnly like they had just come back from a funeral. When everyone finished, they all stood.

"Where are we going?" Leo questioned. He went to the end of the line. Harley glanced back at him,

"Campfire," Harley answered. "And, don't even think about asking me about my motorcycle."

Leo scoffed. That was his best joke. He followed his other siblings to a banner that resembled what had been over his head.

"This is where they sacrifice the newbies," Harley whispered.

"How are you alive then?" Leo questioned. He crossed his arms.

"I wasn't the only one that came in my first day," Harley replied with a shrug. Leo knew they were messing with him. Well, he hoped.

They all sat down. Leo stared at the ground and watched his knee bounce up and down. He heard people start to sing.

Leo looked up and saw campers in the front with instruments. This was not cool. The campers started singing about pieces of armor. Leo looked around for Reyna.

Thankfully, Reyna looked unamused. She had her arms crossed and was not singing. Her backpack was on her shoulder. She really seemed to love that thing.

Leo stared out into the distance and just prayed that the campfire would pass by quickly. That's all he really wanted. He watched the fire become gold, and the flame grew higher which was kind of cool.

It wasn't that Leo disliked campfires. He just couldn't sing well, and there was no way he would let anyone hear it. Leo glanced around again.

He smiled as he saw Piper being led to them. Some girl with red hair followed behind her. For some reason, Piper looked shaky.

After the singing was done, a half horse man walked to the front. That was a terrifying yet awesome thing. Leo glanced at Harley and spoke, "Who is that?"

"Chiron, he's a centaur," Harley replied quietly. Leo nodded and looked back at the front. He heard Chiron saying hello to everyone, but the words didn't register with them.

As Chiron spoke, there was something in his eyes. He kept giving Reyna an odd glance that a few of the campers seemed to pick up on. That only made Reyna tense up more. Percy was by her side, but there was a few feet of space between them like they had been arguing.

"When do we get to kill people?" a boy yelled. Leo glanced at the group of buff kids who looked like bullies. A girl nudged the boy. "I meant play capture the flag."

"We can't do anything until our dragon situation has been resolved," Chiron answered. He looked towards the banner that Leo was under. For a moment, Leo could have swore that Chiron's eyes focused on him. He glanced at Nyssa. "Do you have any news?"

"We're doing our best," Nyssa responded. Leo saw Piper staring at them, so he shot a finger gun at her. Harley nudged him.

"It's not good enough," the boy retorted. Others campers started yelling their opinions and some insults. Chiron stomped his hooves to catch everyone's attention. It took some time, but everyone quieted down.

"Capture the flag will return," Chiron promised. "We have other things we must discuss."

"Have you found Annabeth?" someone called. Chiron glanced at Percy who stepped closer to the fire. He seemed to age twelve years.

"I didn't find her," Percy began. The gold in the fire disappeared. The fire shrunk till it was only a few inches high. "Everyone is looking for her though. She will be found. I swear that is true, but Chiron is talking about a quest."

"Has the Great Prophecy started already?" a girl asked from the stands. Leo turned and stared at the group of really hot girls. They reminded him of Isabel though which put a sour taste in his mouth.

"Yeah Drew. I think it does," Percy admitted. He glanced at the red head near Piper. "Is it Rachel?"

Rachel stepped forward. She looked around at the campers. After taking a deep breath, Rachel spoke, "Yes."

Leo thought a nuclear bomb had gone off. Campers started all talking at once. Some looked like they were having flashbacks and wanted to bolt. Others stared ahead before looking at the ground.

"Last August," Rachel called over everyone. She stepped forward, and some demigods stepped back. "I received the Great Prophecy. It goes: _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall._ "

" _Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus,_ " Reyna interrupted as she stepped forward. Everyone turned to stare at her. Reyna looked surprised by her own actions. " _Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem._ "

"Bro," Leo mouthed as he looked at Piper. "Your girlfriend is a Catholic priest."

Piper was too busy staring at Reyna to notice. That was a shame. Leo made a mental note to remember the joke for the future. Everyone was dead silent as they focused on Reyna.

" _An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the doors of death,_ " Rachel finished. "How did you know that? In Latin no less."

Reyna opened her mouth but winced in pain. She put a hand to her temple and spoke, "I don't know. It was in some kind of book, but I don't remember."

The campfire turned to green like it was nervous for them. Reyna sat down and kept the hand to her temple. It was hard to tell how she felt.

"The first Great Prophecy led to a war," Rachel began. She glanced back at Reyna. "My guess is that this time will be worse."

"Much worse," Chiron muttered. The fire turned to purple. Someone needed to get that guy motivation lessons. Everyone seemed extremely disturbed by what he had said.

"Olympus is closed, and the gods have not contacted us since. I can feel that some of the seven are here. Not all though," Rachel said. She looked around at everyone.

Rachel told them about the Chimera. She talked about Hera's cabin and Piper passing out. Then, she talked about Reyna's conversation with someone named Ares. Leo only stared as he listened. It seemed like his friends had an interesting day.

"Reyna," Rachel continued after taking a deep breath. "Do you know your last name?"

Reyna shook her head but sat up straighter. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on them. Rachel spoke, "You have been given a quest by Hera."

Leo probably would have bolted. Everyone was staring at Reyna. She nodded as if to motion for Rachel to continue. There was no way Reyna was human if she was that calm.

"Hera must be rescued by the winter solstice. We do not know what took her, but you must find that out and save her. The council of the gods will happen then, and if Hera is not there, it will spell disaster."

"It is a day of great evil," Chiron interrupted. "Evil things stir that day. Ancient magic rises. Strength in numbers is the motto."

"Why is she leading an all important quest if she hasn't been claimed?" someone yelled. Leo glanced at the row next to him and glared. He didn't know much about this camp, but they were not going to insult Reyna.

"I was claimed," Reyna said. She brought up her tattoo for everyone to see. "This marks me. I don't know where or how I got this, but this represents my mother."

"Is Reyna correct?" Percy asked as he looked at Chiron.

"Reyna's mother is a powerful goddess. When she learns the identity of her mother, I believe everything else will become clear to her," Chiron responded.

"You won't tell me though," Reyna assumed. Chiron met her eyes and didn't respond. The fire became an even darker shade of purple. It cast a shadow over Reyna's face that made her look like one of the Roman emperors that Leo had seen in movies.

As if the night wasn't weird enough, Rachel swayed. Two people rushed forward to grab her. Another grabbed a stool that she could sit on. Rachel sat on the stool, closed her eyes, and opened them only to now have green eyes. Mist came from her mouth.

Rachel spoke in an ancient voice, " _Child of war, beware the earth. The giant's revenge the seven shall birth. The forge and dove shall break the cage. And death unleash through Hera's rage._ "

Someone was nice enough to catch Rachel as she collapsed. They took her out of sight and to safety. Leo looked at Reyna. Her cool demeanor was still there.

"What was that?" Piper questioned into the silence. Everyone turned half of their attention to her.

"You are so dense," a girl hissed. Leo knew her name was Drew. Some of the girls next to her nodded their agreement. Percy stepped forward.

"That's what happens when we get a prophecy," Percy answered. He shot Drew a dangerous look. "Should we really free Hera? She hasn't really helped any of us, and the prophecy says that she will unleash death."

"It is my duty to rescue Juno," Reyna said. "She took my memories, and I need them back. The solution is simple."

"Tradition calls for three people to go," Percy said. "I would offer, but I'm not a child of the forge or dove. I also need to find Annabeth. The choice of the two companions is up to you."

Reyna's eyes flickered around at the banners. Her eyes focused on one with a dove then the one that Leo was under. Leo met her eyes, and they both seemed to understand.

"You'll need air transport if you want to avoid the earth," Nyssa began. She started to stand. Before Leo knew what he was doing, he was on his feet.

"I'm the hammer," Leo stated. Reyna nodded once to show her support. Her eyes were already scanning everyone underneath the dove banner.

"You don't have transport," Nyssa argued. Leo bit his tongue, so he wouldn't give away his secret. He knew exactly what he would do.

"I have an idea," Leo swore.

"You might die painfully," Nyssa warned. Leo smiled at her to show he wasn't afraid. His nerves were still in his seat.

"I'm the third member," Piper said as she stepped forward. "I got the vision of Hera. It has to be me."

"You will never represent the dove," Drew sneered as she turned towards Piper. "You shouldn't even be here!"

Leo found himself agreeing. He didn't want to, but despite the fact that Drew had only said about a dozen words, she was pretty persuasive. Other campers seemed to share his view. Reyna was the only one who didn't. Her eyes narrowed in what was anger or confusion, but they were almost the same thing on her.

"I am suppose to go," Piper said, and Leo agreed. Who was this random hot chick anyway? Why did she think she was better than Piper?

"What can you do?" Drew demanded. She also had a point. Before Leo's confused mind could torment him anymore, he saw a reddish aura appear from Piper. She was wearing a white, sleeveless gown which was so unlike her. She wore makeup, and her hair perfect.

Everyone was staring. Drew looked ready to feint from rage and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Reyna was staring as well, and her mouth had almost fallen open. She closed her mouth and swallowed painfully. Piper was stuttering words that barely made sense.

Chiron bowed. Everyone followed his example. Chiron spoke in a somber tone, "All hail Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite."

Leo looked at Reyna and raised a suggested eyebrow. She glared slightly but stared at Piper. Leo used the distraction to slip out of the stand and run to the forest. He had to get their ride. That was all that mattered.


	7. Septem

Reyna's dream started out in a clearing. She looked around at the redwood forest and reached for her sword. There was nothing at her side. Reyna looked down and saw wolves circling her. They nudged to her towards the entrance of a stone mansion.

Reyna didn't hesitate to walk forward. This place felt so familiar, and it sent a good feeling through her. It was completely different from how she felt at Camp Half-Blood.

After stepping through the destroyed door, she was in a courtyard. There was a reflecting pool in front of her that had nothing but mist at the bottom. Reyna's eyes swept around, and she met a wolf's eyes. The wolf's fur was red, and her eyes were silver.

"Lupa," Reyna whispered. She blinked, and the night changed to day. The mist from the pool was gone. Reyna looked down at her hands. They were dirty and scratched as if they had not been washed in days. When she closed her eyes and reopened them, everything was back to normal.

"I was here before," Reyna whispered. She looked up at Lupa and took a deep breath. Lupa curled her lip. That was part of the wolf's language. She could talk, or she could just use her expressions.

" _Aut vincere aut mori,_ " Lupa growled. She studied Reyna closely and waited for a reaction. Reyna made no motion. She ran the Latin phrase through her head.

"Conquer or die," Reyna translated. She closed her eyes. There was no complaining with wolves. There was no easy way out. You had to fight, or you would die.

Reyna felt a strong connection to this place. She just didn't know why. Reyna opened her eyes and looked at the pool. All she saw was a large, dark tendril that was making a cage. A figure struggled inside.

"Juno," Reyna muttered. She tried to think.

" _The house of the wolf is where our enemy wants the giant king to rise. She thinks it as an insult. The end begins where the greatest generals began,"_ Lupa growled. " _You must stop her._ "

"Who is her?" Reyna questioned. She walked towards the edge of the pool. "Not Juno. No. Who though?"

" _Think,_ " Lupa ordered. She stood to her full height. " _This is where your new life began. You know how to get here. If Juno falls her, we all fall. Lead this quest well, or the end of the world is on you._ "

"Who am I though?" Reyna questioned. She swallowed painfully. Confusion was overwhelming other senses. "I know my mother is a goddess. Her name is the key to my identity, but who is she?"

Lupa watched Reyna for a moment. She didn't seem annoyed by the question. There was the smallest hint of sadness in her eyes. Lupa spoke, " _Four years ago, you found your home. Soon, you will remember it._ "

" _When you hear your mother's name, I know it will ring a bell,_ " Lupa continued. She grinned as if she had made a joke. " _Don't fail._ "

* * *

Reyna's eyes snapped open. She took a deep breath and laid her head back. Chiron had allowed her to stay at the Big House for the night. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

The dream with Lupa ran through her mind. Was that where Reyna would get her memory back? Reyna sighed and thought about Piper. A strange feeling ran through her chest.

There was something about the way Drew and Piper spoke. It was familiar but not in a good way. In fact, Reyna despised how they had spoken. She didn't know why though.

After the campfire, Reyna had gone straight to Piper and invited her to go on the quest. It took all of her willpower to not stare. Piper was absolutely beautiful.

Since Piper was shivering, Reyna got her a blanket. She wrapped it around the daughter of Aphrodite and only watched her. Reyna had found it hard to speak. Thankfully, Piper was too distracted to notice.

Reyna didn't care what the prophecy had said. Piper and Leo were going with her no matter what. She trusted those two more than anyone else at the camp.

A shaky breath left her mouth as her thoughts drifted once again. Something had been powerful enough to kidnap Juno. Reyna would have to confront it sooner or later. She wanted to pretend that she wasn't scared, but she was terrified.

It took a few moments to shove the thoughts aside. Reyna couldn't let fear rule her. She had a duty to fulfill. Lupa was right. Conquer or die.

There was no time for weakness. Reyna just needed to focus. That's when her mind her drifted back to Piper. Reyna didn't remember her, but she definitely felt something. The problem was that Reyna didn't know what to do about it.

Something told her that feelings weren't her strong suit. She was also scared of being rejected. Piper was the most beautiful girl in the camp. Why would she want Reyna?

Reyna sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She looked at the boots that someone in the Mars cabin had given her. They said that it would hold a dagger. After checking the boot for traps, Reyna thanked the child of Mars. She sighed and slipped the boots on.

She jumped at the creak of a door. Reyna turned her head to see Percy step into the room. He was wearing a coat over his camp shirt. A backpack was slung over his shoulder.

"Morning," Percy greeted. Reyna nodded her own greeting. She watched Percy walk towards her. "Sorry about yesterday. I'm just really on edge about Annabeth."

"I would be too," Reyna replied. She stood. "No harm done. Stay safe though. I have a feeling this camp would fall apart without you and Annabeth."

Percy nodded his agreement. He watched her and spoke, "You don't have any clue on where to go, do you?"

"Nope," Reyna replied. Percy nodded as if he understood.

"For my first quest, I knew where I was going, but I didn't know what was going to happen. It sucks going in blind," Percy said. "But, you could always follow the monsters."

"The Venti," Reyna muttered. "Storm spirits. Where would they go though?"

"I would say to a god of air," Percy replied. "Since Olympus is closed off, I doubt it is Zeus. Annabeth always went on about some wind god. I think his name is Aeolus, but she always told me he was no help. Someone, like Boreas, who worked under him would be a good pick."

"Who is that?" Reyna questioned. Her knowledge of the gods was starting to fail her.

"North wind, I think," Percy replied. He thought about it for a moment before finally nodding. "He's in like Quebec or something. Annabeth punched me for a making a Canadian joke when she told me about it."

"Quebec," Reyna muttered. "I have a goal now. Thank you."

"It's my job," Percy joked. He studied Reyna. "You remind me of someone. I don't know who though."

"You too," Reyna replied. She studied Percy's face. Those eyes were so familiar. "I don't know why either. How are you planning on finding Annabeth?"

"We have a bunch of people looking," Percy replied. "There is most of the Pegasi. The Hunters of Artemis. Thalia Grace leads them."

"Grace?" Reyna interrupted. She knew that name. After a moment, the feeling passed. "Damn it."

Percy watched her for a few moments. He pulled out a folded up photograph and handed it to Reyna. Percy spoke, "Here, this might help."

Reyna gently took the photograph and opened it. She saw three figures in the picture. One was Percy, but he was a few years younger. A girl stood next to him. She had blue eyes and spiky, black hair. There was something familiar about her as well.

When Reyna looked at the person in the far left of the picture, pain exploded in her head. She stumbled back and closed her eyes. Reyna felt memories tear through her head.

For a moment, she was brushing the girl's hair. Then, she was being grabbed by another girl and told to run. Reyna remembered running only to be tackled to the ground. She looked up to see a pirate who grabbed her by the throat.

Reyna came back to reality to find herself sitting down and gripping her head. Percy was kneeling by her in shock. He spoke, "Are you okay?"

"P...pirates," Reyna stuttered. She looked up at him and felt ready to vomit. "She was there, and I was brushing her hair."

"Her? Do you mean Annabeth?" Percy questioned. Reyna nodded painfully. She managed to calm herself after a few moments. Percy looked down at her as his face paled. "Circe's spa."

Reyna stared at the ground. Circe, the immortal sorceress. She had attendants at her spa. Reyna had been one of them. Another girl had been with her. As quickly as the memory came, it was staring to fade.

"You look pale," Percy commented. Reyna shook her head and tried to stand. Percy helped her to her feet. Before she could explain, someone ran into the Big House.

"The dragon is back," they gasped.

"Dragon?" Reyna questioned looking at Percy. His eyes were wide. He took off running. Reyna grabbed her backpack and took off after him.

They ran to the middle of the camp. There was a giant bronze dragon with Leo standing next to it. He sounded like he was trying to calm everyone down. Everyone was aiming a weapon at him.

It was an insane sight. Reyna knew she needed to calm everyone though. She shoved past the crowd and made her way to the front. Leo met her eyes and smirked. He was covered in soot and had a tool belt on.

Reyna stared at the sixty foot dragon. It was mechanical. The wings that it had were twice the size of it. The dragon was a flying tank.

"This is our ride," Reyna assumed as she stepped forward. She glanced at Piper who was back to her normal self. Piper looked at her and hurried to her side.

"Why does it have wings?" Nyssa asked as she pushed to the front of the crowd. "It didn't have wings before."

"Found them in the forest and put them on," Leo answered. He smiled almost nervously. "This bad boy can take us anywhere. Don't mind the oil though. That's just a kink. Totally workable."

Reyna crossed her arms as she studied the dragon. She noticed Nyssa was just staring. Nyssa spoke, "The fire breathing though. How did you survive it?"

"Luck," Leo responded with a shrug. He looked at Reyna. "Are we ready to go? I know Festus is."

"You named your dragon happy?" Reyna questioned. Leo just grinned at her. Reyna shook her head and looked at Piper. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Piper answered. Reyna glanced around at the campers. She met Percy's eyes, and he nodded. Reyna returned the nod and looked back at Leo.

"Let's go," Reyna said. She was ready to get her memory back, and Juno had to be freed. There was nothing that was going to stop her.


	8. Octo

The thrill of flying lasted two minutes. Then, Piper was back to worrying. She didn't even know what to think. Without a doubt, she was going to betray her friends to save her father.

Her mind drifted back to her dreams. The first had been when she passed out in Hera's cabin. She had been surfing with her father. It was a normal time for them, and they never had normal time.

Then, her father had done three questions. It was a game that had no question off limits. First was her mom. Then, Jane had interrupted them. There was no time for Piper to explain that she really had not stolen that car.

Jane had gotten Piper sent to a problem school. That was all Piper was to her father. A problem. Then, her dream shifted. The voice was threatening her father again and issuing a second warning.

As Piper thought about her dream, she started to freak out. Reyna quickly looked back at her. She spoke, "You okay?"

"Y..yeah," Piper lied after a moment. She swallowed painfully. "Not use to flying."

Reyna nodded. She was studying Piper closely. There was a softness in her eyes that had been there when Piper had been changed into a dress. It was easier to think of that morning than meet Reyna's eyes.

Piper looked down. She had woken up to Drew being a bully and taunting her. Of course, Drew was bullying the others in the cabin. She insulted their old counselor who was a traitor. Just like Piper.

Some of Piper's siblings had been nice to her. Drew made them pay, and that wasn't fair. The only way to challenge Drew's authority was to be older or have gone on a quest. It seemed like the tyrant would stay in power.

By accident, Piper had told everyone who her father was. They believed her. Then, Drew stepped in and made a mockery of Piper. It was embarrassing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Reyna questioned. Piper looked at her and managed a smile. She nodded.

Leo was muttering to himself about something called Bunker Nine and some ship design. Piper glanced at him. His posture made him seem exhilarated but also exhausted.

"How much sleep did you get?" Piper questioned.

"So much," Leo answered which was total lie. He looked back at them. "What's our plan?"

"Talk to Boreas. Find Venti. Then, we rescue Juno," Reyna answered. She had unzipped her backpack and pulled out a book. Reyna was glancing through the pages "Simple as that."

"Simple?" Leo asked. "We have to find the god of boring. Probably my old history teacher. Then, we find the evil expresso drink, and we free a goddess. Will she be upset about being caged and take that out on us?"

Reyna shrugged. She told them about her dream with Lupa. Piper stared as she heard about it. Leo's mouth opened in a happy grin halfway through the story.

"So, were you raised by wolves?" Leo questioned. "Is that why you don't have manners? Do you howl at the moon?"

Piper nudged Leo in his ribs. He looked at her and pouted. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him.

Reyna lowered her book and stared out in the distance. Piper placed a hand to her arm. Reyna glanced at her, but she didn't say anything. Piper still withdrew her hand. No use getting close if she was going to betray them.

She had to. Her father's life depended on her. Reyna spoke which interrupted her thoughts, "Anyone know anything about the giants?"

"They're tall," Leo assumed. "And, giants sounds bad. I like giant better."

"They were gigantic and really hard to kill. They rose after the Titan war thousands of years ago," Piper recalled. She had studied Greek mythology with her dad for one of his roles.

"I really don't like that," Leo said. He sighed and told them about his babysitter named Tia Callida. He told them about how she put him in a crib that was on fire, had him play with knives, and encouraged him to play with a rattlesnake. He stopped suddenly as if he couldn't continue.

Then, he spoke of his mother's death. He said that workshop collapsed and refused to go into more detail. After that, he fell silent. Piper grabbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"There's also some woman in the earth who knows the future. I think she's crazy," Leo finished. He looked at her and tried to act like the story was no big deal. "Why are we saving someone who is going to unleash death?"

"It's our duty," Reyna responded. She sounded tired, and Piper noticed that her Reyna's eyes were closing against her will.

"Rough night?" Piper whispered. Reyna nodded and looked at her. Surprisingly, Reyna's eyes were still full of alertness.

"So, is Hera really the glue for the gods?" Leo wondered as he looked back at them. "Wasn't she always causing problems in the stories?"

"The problems were always with mortals," Piper explained. "If the gods found out she was gone, they would probably accuse each other for her disappearance, and that could cause a devastating war."

"I'm guessing dirt face wants that," Leo assumed. He looked forward again. Piper glanced at her companions.

"Juno has my memories. I need them," Reyna muttered to herself, but Piper heard her clearly. "I think we all know this is the start of something big. We have to be ready, so get some sleep."

"You should be sleeping," Piper began. Reyna didn't respond. Leo glanced at them.

"Will you two shove me off if I fall asleep?" Leo questioned.

"Of course," Reyna answered. She smiled slightly a moment later. Leo smiled brightly and laid his head against his dragon.

Piper looked at Reyna. Their eyes met. Piper quickly looked away and spoke, "The sky is beautiful."

"Just like you," Reyna whispered. Piper turned back towards her and stared. She knew that she heard Reyna wrong.

"What did you say?" Piper questioned. Had she heard wrong? It was the most likely possibility.

"I agree with you," Reyna replied after a moment. She looked down. Piper looked away as well and closed her eyes sadly. "Hey, Piper. You should get some sleep."

"Yeah," Piper muttered. She turned away and curled up. Reyna muttered to herself in another language. Piper was sure that she was reprimanding herself, but that didn't matter. Despite not even trying, she fell asleep.

The sleep felt like it lasted only a minute. Piper opened her eyes and looked around. Festus was growling. Reyna was in a crouched position with her backpack at her feet and opened. Leo was standing.

Piper stared at the two angels in front of her. They had purple wings and icy hair. One wore a bright red hockey jersey and looked like he had just finished a game of hockey. The other looked like he had fallen out of the eighties.

"This is a no fly zone," the second angel said. He had a mullet which really distracted Piper. She stared up at him.

"What?" Leo questioned. He looked like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"You don't have clearance, so you can't fly," the one with the mullet replied. He watched them closely. Leo snorted.

"Destroy now?" the one with the hockey jersey wondered. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Woah!" Leo interrupted. "We can all be friends, right? Who are you two?"

"That's Calais," the one with the mullet answered. "His tiny brain only lets him say one syllable, so he calls himself Cal. Don't comment."

Piper listened to their French accent. It had to be fake. She looked at Reyna who had not pulled out her sword. Her hand was hovering near the edge of her backpack. Reyna glanced at her.

"That is Zethes," Cal interrupted. He looked at the mullet angel. "That is my bro."

Zethes rolled his eyes. He looked at Piper and suddenly smiled. Zethese spoke, "Hello, my lady. Would you like to dine with the Boreads before you die?"

"She doesn't," Reyna interrupted. Piper glanced at her. Was that jealously in her voice? Or protectiveness. Maybe, it was both.

"Boreads means sons of Boreas, right?" Leo questioned. He was grinning like a fool. Cal nodded. "Come on man. You can speak."

"Don't taunt him," Zethes snapped. He looked down and pointed. Piper glanced down and saw mortals staring up at them. "You are scaring them, so we must destroy you. Too bad this isn't an emergency landing."

"It is," Piper interrupted. She smiled at them and hoped the blessing that Aphrodite gave her was going to work its charm. "We have to talk to Boreas. Now."

"Our sis would kill us," Cal interrupted. He had an odd look on his face like he wanted to disagree with her but couldn't.

"Our dragon could crash at any moment," Piper continued. They had to believe her. Festus helped by having more of the gunk fall out of his ear. "If we crash, those mortals down there could be hurt.

Zethes studied her. Then, he smiled. He spoke, "Course, it is an emergency. I'll have to convince my father, but I am sure he'll understand. When it's over, we need to talk in private."

Piper could feel Reyna tense next to her, but no other words were said. Zethes and Cal sheathed their sword and pulled out two orange cones.

"I hope father doesn't fling you off of the tower like he has his other visitors," Zethes said. He flew towards the tower with Cal.

"I don't like this," Reyna muttered. Leo glanced back at them.

"Are you kidding? They are awesome," Leo commented. "I like these guys. Let's go."

Reyna gritted her teeth but fell silent. Leo directed Festus towards the tower. He seemed to tense up until the roof opened to allow them in. Piper stared at all of the ice.

There was ice everywhere. The carpet, walls, and furniture looked like they had a coat of ice over it. Leo was staring around in wonder. Piper knew that it looked like a mansion, but she didn't find it that impressive.

"I don't like this place," Reyna muttered as she jumped off of Festus. Piper jumped off behind her. She was surprised that she didn't slip on the ice and fall on her face.

"Are you kidding?" Leo questioned. He looked surprised by them. "If we could turn up the heat, I would so move in."

Festus snorted. Frost was forming on its scales. Zethes darted to their side and spoke, "Deactivate that thing. We can't have any kind of fire here."

"Does it ruin your hair?" Leo teased. Zethes glared, and Leo raised his hands. "Kidding. Festus doesn't like the word deactivate. I got a better solution. Just watch."

Leo reached behind Festus' foreleg. The dragon shuddered and started to fold up like origami. Piper found it cool, but it also seemed unbelievable. Within a second, Festus was folded up metal that was about the size of a suitcase.

Leo smirked and tried to pick it up. It was easy to see the strain on his face. Leo quickly pressed a button, and wheels appeared on the suitcase. He spoke, "Am I cool or what?"

"How did you do that?" Piper asked. Leo just winked at her and went to step forward.

"Don't move another step," Zethes growled. He unsheathed his sword. Cal immediately followed his example.

"I don't have to bring Festus. He can chill here," Leo began. He took a step back. Reyna stepped in front of him and unsheathed her own sword.

"Step away," Reyna ordered. Piper stood by her side and unsheathed her dagger. She probably didn't look as intimidating, but it was the thought that counted.

"Fire is no good," Cal growled. He cracked his knuckles. "Fire is bad."

"Who are you?" Zethes hissed. "Are you hear to spy on us? What wind sent you?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Hephaestus is not a wind god," Leo replied. He sounded nervous though. "And, the whole fire thing is just from my clothes."

"The fire is you," Zethes hissed.

"In your skin," Cal added. Piper glanced back at Leo. He shot her a desperate look.

"We are friends here," Piper began. They couldn't take these two in a fight. She had to convince them to stand down. "You two are just mistaken."

Zethes studied her. He sighed sadly and spoke, "I am sorry, but he must die."

"You won't touch him," Reyna snapped. Zethes smirked cockily. He looked at Reyna's face, and the smirk slowly died.

"You," Zethes whispered. He took a step back.

"Black eyes," Cal whimpered. Piper glanced at Reyna confused. Why were they suddenly scared of her?

"You are the one we are waiting for," Zethes said. He tried to hide the note of fear in his voice.

"Is that a good thing?" Leo questioned. He sounded like he was right behind Piper. She didn't appreciate the breath on the back of her neck. If it meant he was safe, she would live with it for a few more seconds.

"That depends on my father," a girl interrupted. Piper glanced up at the stairs. The girl at the top was extremely pale. It reminded Piper of a corpse. Her hair was black, and her eyes were brown.

"She's hot," Leo whispered. He made a noise of pain. Piper assumed that Reyna had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Father will want to see her," the girl said. She stared at Reyna intently. A small smirk came to her face. Piper didn't like it one bit. "Come."

"Except you Leo Valdez. Fire and ice will not mix," the girl stated. She turned away. Piper glanced at Leo to see his heartbroken look.

"Leo, if there is any danger, call for help," Reyna whispered. Leo looked at her and nodded dejectedly. He almost looked like he wanted to protest.

"There won't be danger unless you make trouble," the girl promised. Her tone did nothing to assure Piper. "Calais, you will watch the boy. Don't hurt him."

"But," Cal protested. He pouted like a little kid.

"He will not be harmed," the girl snapped. She looked at Piper and Reyna. "Let us go."

Piper looked at Leo. After a moment, he gave them a reassuring nod. Piper took a deep breath and followed the girl. Reyna was right behind her.

"What happens if this goes bad?" Piper whispered. Reyna looked at her but didn't answer. That wasn't good. Piper tried to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and focus on the task ahead.


	9. Novem

It took all of Reyna's willpower to put her sword away. Since they were walking to meet Boreas, she figured it wouldn't be best to approach with her weapon drawn. Zethes followed behind them with his weapon almost pressing against Piper's back. It left a clear message.

The girl kept glancing back at Reyna. She had a calm look on her face, but there was weariness in her eyes. She looked just like Zethes had. It made no sense to Reyna. Why were they scared of her eyes?

Reyna wished she had worn a thicker jacket The palace was absolutely freezing. Reyna's hand brushed Piper's, and for some reason, she grabbed it. Piper stared in surprise.

Reyna looked away. First, she had the slip up when they were on Festus. Then, she was just grabbing Piper's hand in public. Reyna didn't know who she was. There was a chance she was putting Piper in danger.

Her hand turned cold, but it was in a painful way. Reyna stared at her fingers and saw they were smoking with frost. Piper's were too. The girl looked back at them coldly.

"I advise that the two of you don't walk so close. You create warmth which is not a good idea," the girl said. " _I_ am your best chance of survival, so _you_ should listen closely."

Reyna frowned and tried to think. She saw Piper's jaw tighten in anger. Her mind was racing too much to understand what had just happened. She ran through everything that she knew.

Something had happened with her father. It caused Mars to stand up for her. She knew Latin, and she was pretty sure that Leo had called her a Catholic priest. Her mother was the key to everything.

Juno had done this to her. Maybe, she would give Reyna her memories back. The thing that didn't make sense was why Juno had taken her memory in the first place. Reyna had the feeling that she would have gone to rescue the goddess without a problem, so why go through all of the trouble?

Reyna had a feeling that something big was going down. She sighed and felt Piper touch her arm. Piper spoke, "You okay?"

"Lost in thought," Reyna admitted. She studied Piper's eyes. When Piper first received the blessing, Reyna had been shocked by two things.

The first was how beautiful she was, but it was fake beauty. It made Reyna appreciate how beautiful Piper actually was without the makeup and fancy clothes. There was also something really familiar about her appearance, but it brought a bad feeling.

They stopped outside a door. Reyna's eyes were darting around for all of the exits. She felt the girl's eyes staring into her.

"Be on your best behavior," the girl warned. "My father will not tolerate disrespect. I will translate for you."

"And, who are you exactly?" Piper questioned. The girl gave them a distasteful look.

"Obviously, I am a daughter of Boreas. My name is Khione: goddess of snow. You Greeks never really knew me," the girl explained. She turned on Reyna and smirked. "I do hope you survive. We can have so much fun together."

Reyna watched the door open. She took a step into the throne room and almost slipped on ice. Her attention darted to the ice statues. They all wore armor and weapons that were from different time periods. Tapestries that showed mountains and snowy forest hung all around.

When Reyna tried to step past two statues, they jumped to life and blocked her way. Reyna was only one second from grabbing her sword, but she managed to restrain herself. Laughter rang out. She heard a voice talk, and the guards uncrossed their weapons.

"Go on," Khione ordered. Reyna braced herself and walked towards the throne. She noticed the wings first. They were large and purple. The man's hair and beard seemed to be as white as his suit.

" _Bienvenu_. _Je suis Boreas le Roi. Et vous?_ " the man greeted. Reyna was pretty sure he had spoken French, but she didn't know what he had said. It was safe to assume that he was Boreas.

Khione smiled and looked at Reyna. She went to speak. Piper was faster. She stepped forward, curtsied, and spoke, " _Votre Majeste. Je suis Piper McLean. Et c'est Reyna_."

Boreas smiled in delight. He spoke, " _Vous parlez francais? Tres bien!"_

Reyna stared at Piper in surprise. She blinked and spoke, "You know French?"

"No," Piper answered. She stared at Reyna in confusion. They both heard Boreas speak. Piper smiled in understanding. "I know French because I am a daughter of Aphrodite."

"It's the language of love," Khione said through gritted teeth. "My father says that I do not have to translate for you now."

Reyna bowed to Boreas. She spoke, "Your Majesty, thank you for having us at your palace and for not killing us. May I ask why you speak French?"

Piper listened to the king's response. She turned towards Reyna and spoke, "It's the language of his host country. He isn't accepted in America, so he went to Canada."

"And, he has orders to kill you," Khione interrupted. She smirked. "Did I know mention that earlier?"

"Why?" Reyna asked in a deadly calm voice. They couldn't take on Boreas, but they could escape. The movement would have to be unexpected. Reyna frowned as she realized they couldn't attack Boreas and Khione. If they didn't attack, the gods wouldn't be able to attack them.

"Lord Aeolus has ordered me to, and I must obey," Boreas answered in English. His accent made it hard to understand him. He stood and walked towards them. Everyone bowed except for Reyna.

"Why?" Reyna questioned. Piper nudged her and motioned for her to bow. Reyna glared ahead. It was not going to happen.

"He hates demigods," Boreas answered. He studied her and focused on her eyes. After a moment, Boreas smiled and seemed to shake a thought off. "You demigods have always been a pain for him. When Typhon was released last summer, that was the final straw."

"When Typhon was first defeated, he released all sorts of winds. The gods did not help Aeolus gather them, and they did not thank him when the task was completed. Last summer, Typhon released even more spirits when he was defeated once again," Boreas explained.

"The Olympians didn't have a choice when it came to fighting him," Piper argued.

"We have all a choice," Boreas said coldly. He soon smiled again. "Aeolus cannot directly get revenge on the gods, so the demigods are his next best choice. That is why I have been ordered to kick you off of this building."

"You won't though," Reyna said calmly. She should have been terrified, but she wasn't. Something in her knew that Boreas wouldn't make a move against her.

"The girl with the black eyes would be visiting me, and I knew that I should listen. That is all I am going to do. After I have heard everything that you have to say, judgment will be passed. Aeolus told me that you would be the harbinger of something special."

"We'll probably keep you," Khione whispered. Reyna tensed. The cold breath was right on the back of her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. "You can provide us with much entertainment."

"Back off," Reyna hissed. She turned on Khione. "I'm not your pet, and I never will be. Understood?"

"I would watch your tone," Khione hissed. She grabbed Reyna's shoulder. Reyna instantly flipped the goddess over her shoulder. So much for the whole don't attack a goddess.

"You dare?" Khione hissed as she stood. A blizzard started to form around her. Zethes had stepped closer. Boreas watched them silently.

"I do," Reyna hissed back. "And, you won't do anything. Juno, the queen of the gods, has ordered us on a quest. Do you really want to face her wrath if you make her angry?"

"You are still a mystery," Boreas commented. He glanced at his children. "Stand down. I want to hear the demigod's story."

Reyna glanced at Piper. She swallowed painfully. Piper nodded and curtsied again. She launched into the story of what had happened to them.

"We just need to know where the storm spirits are," Piper finished. She grabbed Reyna's hand, and Reyna found herself relaxing.

"Ah, you do not want to mess with the woman who controls these storm spirits. Their prisoner is as good as lost," Boreas finally said.

"Hedge?" Reyna wondered. Truthfully, she had forgotten about the Faun. She appreciated his sacrifice, but the memory had been pushed out of her mind. It was easier to not dwell on those that had been lost.

"He is alive," Boreas confirmed. "But, you are safer fleeing. The Great Stirring has begun. For some reason, Zeus thought that defeating the Titans would end it. He knows that Olympus will have much to fear when the earth no longer holds back its horrors."

Khione opened her mouth. Boreas just shot her a look that warned her to be quiet. Piper stepped forward.

"Lord Boreas, we can help you. If we capture the storm spirits and bring them to Aeolus, you look really good. We can also rescue Hedge. It's a win-win," Piper said. She was extremely calm.

"She is using charmspeak," Khione hissed.

"She's not, and you know it," Reyna interrupted. She placed a protective hand on Piper's shoulder. Boreas stared at her arm. Reyna realized that her sleeve had gotten caught on Piper's clothes and pushed up enough to reveal part of her tattoo.

"What is that?" Boreas questioned. Reyna slowly showed him her arm. His eyes focused on the tally marks. Khione hissed.

Boreas stood and changed. He wore a Roman toga that had purple in it. He was taller and thinner. The beard disappeared. A _gladius_ , a Roman sword, was at his side.

"Aquilon," Reyna greeted. She automatically bowed. "This is your Roman form?"

"Roman form?" Piper questioned.

"I heard some kid name Clovis talking about Greek and Roman forms," Reyna explained. She watched Aquilon and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"How would you recognize me if you are from Camp Half-Blood?" Aquilon wondered. His eyes widened, and he laughed. "Oh, that is why Olympus is closed. They are scared about what Juno has done."

"You will probably fail, and the world will be torn apart," Aquilon said. "It is not that often that I am in the spotlight. Now, I will be. If you manage to capture the winds and give them to Aeolus, tell him that I sent you."

"I doubt you will survive though," Aquilon continued. "Who is your parent anyway?"

Aquilon looked at the rest of Reyna's tattoo. The smile died on his face. He sat back on his throne and turned even paler than Reyna thought possible.

"Chicago," Aquilon said. Khione looked like she wanted to protest, but her father held up a hand. "You will find a servant who has the winds. If you managed to get them, you can go to Aeolus. He can tell you where Juno is."

"Father, you can't," Khione hissed. Aquilon held up his hand.

"I am the master here, and I will not invoke the wrath of her mother," Aquilon hissed. He looked at Reyna. "Leave. Now."

Reyna didn't argue and started to walk away. She glanced at Piper as they walked back to the lobby. Leo was freshly cleaned up. He smiled as he saw Khione.

"Watch your back," Khione whispered in Reyna's ear. "I am not scared of you or your mother."

"You don't have me fooled" Khione swore as she looked at Piper. "You have made a dangerous enemy today."

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out for your snowballs," Reyna said. Khione glared at her and swept away.

"Wait!" Leo called. He rushed forward, but Reyna grabbed him.

"Bad things are stirring. Try not to get destroyed," Zethes warned. He looked at Piper and smiled sadly. "Aeolus will know. Ask him."

Piper just nodded. She looked at them and spoke, "Should we go?"

"Yeah," Reyna muttered. Her mind was racing. Aquilon had been terrified of her mother which begged the question of who exactly it was. She looked at her friends. "I have an addition to the plan. Let's not get destroyed."


	10. Decem

Reyna stared out into the distance distracted. All she really heard was Leo complaining that they had totally ruined his chances with Khione. She was a few seconds from shoving him off of the dragon.

As they left Quebec behind, Piper seemed to relax. She had been extremely quiet ever since they left the palace. Reyna glanced at her and spoke, "That was pretty cool."

Piper shrugged. She was nibbling on a sandwich. Despite his complaining, Leo also seemed to be in a bad mood. He wouldn't explain why the smell of fire had been on him.

Reyna would have questioned them more if she wasn't so lost in thought. Her mother had scared the crap out of a god. Was her mom evil, or was she just a bully?

She finally just rubbed her face and stared out in the distance. There was no use wondering who she was. The answers would come. For now, Reyna had a job to do.

Piper suddenly leaned back against her. Reyna blinked in surprise, but she didn't say anything. The added warmth was kind of nice. Reyna closed her eyes.

It took a few moments to clear her mind. After hearing Leo mutter something, one eye opened. He was watching them.

"I'm taking pictures," Leo threatened. Reyna raised an eyebrow. Leo winked and reached into his tool belt.

"I will fling you off of Festus," Reyna warned. Leo gasped in shock. He put a hand to his heart and did his best to look offended. There was still something off about him.

"Leo, we're here if you want to talk about it," Reyna promised. Leo lost the small smile that he had. He looked away with a shrug.

Reyna looked down and sighed. She shouldn't try to comfort people. All she did was shove her emotions aside. It made sense that people wouldn't share their feelings with her.

Her eyes slowly closed. Without realizing it, Reyna had fallen asleep. She was jolted awake by Piper shifting. Reyna was definitely a light sleeper.

Piper started mumbling in her sleep. She seemed distracted. It was impossible to understand what she was saying.

"Hey, wake up," Reyna whispered as she shook Piper. There was no other response besides more muttering.

"There's something behind us," Leo said. Reyna turned and saw something speeding towards her. At first, it seemed like the Venti. She stood but didn't reach into backpack.

"Scipio?" Reyna questioned as she recognized the Pegasus.

"What?" Leo wondered. Reyna didn't answer. She gently laid Piper down and stood. Reyna stared. "What is that?"

"A Pegasus," Reyna answered. She glanced back at Leo. "He has my tattoo branded on him. I don't know why."

"Your family could raise Pegasi. That seems boring, but you do too. Kidding. Don't punch me," Leo said.

"I'll resist the urge," Reyna said with a smile. Leo returned it.

"It's good that you aren't an emotionless robot," Leo commented.

"You never know," Reyna teased. She heard Festus groan. Leo glanced at her. Reyna opened her mouth, but Festus suddenly rolled through the air.

Reyna heard a curse leave her mouth, but it was torn away by the wind. Getting flung off of a dragon was not how her day was suppose to go. She didn't know how many feet till she hit the ground, and she really didn't want to know. Her body slammed into something.

The breath was knocked out of Reyna. She grabbed onto Scipio and looked at the Pegasus. After a second, she pulled herself into a sitting position. Scipio folded in his wings and shot straight down.

They caught up to Leo first. Reyna grabbed onto his arm. He cried out in pain, but Reyna slowly managed to pull him onto Scipio.

"This is not cool!" Leo yelled. "We need to get to Piper!"

"I know," Reyna wheezed. She coughed and tried to catch her breath. They were getting much closer to Piper. They were also extremely close to a factory complex.

Piper was staring up at them in terror. There was no way that Scipio would be able to reach her. That gave Reyna a really bad and really stupid idea. Yet, she did it anyway.

"Extend your arms and legs!" Reyna yelled at Piper. She took a deep breath and jumped off of Scipio. It took one moment for her to slam into Piper and wrap her arms around her. It only took one more moment for them to slam into the roof.

Reyna did not remember hitting the ground. She heard Piper scream in agony. Reyna slowly lifted her head. They had been separated after they had crashed into the roof.

Pain flared in her shoulder as she moved it. Wonderful. Reyna slowly turned on her side and just stared at the ground. Even though she didn't remember anything, she knew this was her stupidest idea yet.

"Piper! Reyna! Where are you?" Leo yelled. He didn't sound far away. Reyna tried to talk, but she just made a pained noise.

Reyna placed her left hand to the ground and pushed herself up. With a little effort, she managed to get to her knees. It took a lot more effort to get to her feet.

Ribs weren't broken. They could have been bruised. Reyna suspected she had just been winded. Her shoulder was a different story.

Her biggest question was how she wasn't more injured. It had been a twenty foot fall. Instincts had caused her to jump from Scipio. She needed to talk with her instincts.

"Hey," Leo said. Reyna jumped and turned towards him. He stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Reyna muttered. She put a hand to her shoulder. "What about you?"

"Considering I didn't go jumping from a Pegasus, I'm perfect," Leo answered. "That was insane."

Reyna nodded her agreement. She spoke, "Where is Piper?"

Leo shrugged. Reyna sighed and glanced around. She saw stairs that led up to a catwalk. Reyna gritted her teeth and hurried up the stairs.

The first thing she saw was Piper. Reyna hurried to her side and knelt by her. She gently placed a hand to Piper's knee.

"Your ankle," Reyna whispered. Piper's foot was bent the wrong way. She glanced at Leo. "Medical supplies?"

Leo dug around in his tool belt. He grabbed gauze and duct tape. Piper stared at the tool belt. Leo spoke, "Magic. Pretty cool, right? I still don't understand it, but I can grab a lot of stuff from it."

"Can you pull a doctor out of it?" Reyna muttered. She knelt by Piper and gently placed both hand to her ankle and foot. "How bad does it hurt?"

"I don't want to think about it," Piper answered. As she opened her mouth again, Reyna set her foot. Piper cried out and accidentally punched Leo in the nose.

"They gave us medicine," Piper wheezed. She grabbed Reyna's arm tightly and squeezed. Unfortunately, it was her injured one. "In my bag."

"Piper, shoulder," Reyna hissed. Piper quickly relaxed her grip. Leo was digging around in her bag. He handed the medicine to them.

Reyna handed the bag to Piper. She stared at the pastry bar inside. Piper took one and ate it. When she went to grab another, Reyna grabbed her arm.

"Not a good idea," Reyna warned. She gently took the bag and handed it back to Leo. "Too much is bad."

"You should take some," Piper said. Reyna promptly ignored her and focused on making a splint. Truthfully, her shoulder was killing her, but she had to ignore it. Piper gently grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Reyna lied. She handed Piper water and sat down. Reyna laid her head back. "Where is Scipio?"

"I told him to wait outside," Leo replied. He looked down. "Festus just glitched. I don't know why."

Piper was staring at the ground. She closed her eyes. Reyna looked around the warehouse. She saw the words Monocle Motors. It sounded like a name, and it seemed important.

Reyna jolted her shoulder before she realized what it was. Her teeth gritted, and she moved a hand to her shoulder. Life sucked.

"I think we're in Detroit," Leo said. He stood and looked at them. "Can Scipio fly us the rest of the way?"

"No," Reyna muttered. She rubbed her temples tiredly. "We'll figure it out."

"This is all my fault," Piper said suddenly. Reyna glanced at Piper.

"You were unconscious," Leo said. "It's not your fault, okay? You're probably just shaken up."

Reyna watched Piper closely. She spoke, "Why do you say that?"

"Hey, you're not going to grill her now, are you?" Leo questioned. He turned on Reyna. "That's really cold."

"And?" Reyna asked. It came out angrier than she meant. Leo glared at her. Reyna stood and turned away. "I'll scout around."

"I should go check on Festus," Leo interrupted. He was trying to hide how shaken he was. "You need to watch Piper."

"I'll be fine," Piper promised. Leo didn't look convinced. He shoved past Reyna which jolted her injured shoulder. Reyna gritted her teeth and watched him go.

"I'm sorry," Reyna said after a moment. She looked at Piper who nodded. Reyna watched her for a few moments and realized how ridiculous she had been. There was no way that it was Piper's fault. "How's your ankle?"

"Better," Piper answered. "What about you? Are any memories coming back?"

"Not really," Reyna admitted. "It's like I know a lot of things, but the information is just out of reach. I get angrier the more I think about it. I shouldn't be taking that out on you guys."

Piper grabbed her hand gently. Reyna squeezed it and spoke, "I'm going to scout around. I'll be back in a minute. Yell if you need anything."

After Piper nodded, Reyna turned and walked down the stairs. She looked around at the half made cars. Her mind turned back to the name. There was something important about it.

Reyna stared at the ground and tried to think. It was hard to see anything because of the dim light. She heard a clanging noise behind her. Reyna turned.

Something hard slammed into her temple. Reyna hit the ground hard and instantly scrambled backwards. Her vision was blurry, but she saw one eye on the creature's face.

"Piper!" Reyna yelled. She stood and stumbled backwards. "Get Leo!"

Reyna turned to put more distance between her and the Cyclops. Metal slammed into her temple which caused her to fall to the ground. Two blows to the head was not good. Reyna felt blood trickling down her temple.

"Find the girl," a Cyclops ordered. It was a feminine voice and definitely the leader.

"Yes Ma," another Cyclops responded. He was standing over Reyna and had hit her the second time.

"Leave her alone," Reyna protested. She slowly tried to sit up. The female Cyclops grabbed her shirt and pulled Reyna to her feet.

"Romans taste delicious," the Cyclops said.

"R..Romans?" Reyna questioned in confusion. The Cyclops just smirked and studied her. Reyna couldn't even react as her head was slammed into a shelf. She collapsed to the ground and slowly passed out.


	11. Undecim

Piper knew she was in trouble when she heard Reyna yell her name. After that, she heard a thud. That's the only reason she didn't yell out for Reyna.

She went to grab the bag of ambrosia, but it wasn't there. Piper cursed as she realized Leo had taken it. That was not good.

Before Piper realized what she was doing, she was cutting the splint that Reyna had made. Piper tried to stand, but she almost passed out. Her ankle was killing her.

Instincts told her to run, but she couldn't really do that. Piper finally held her dagger in front of her as she heard footsteps. Her heart stopped as a creature reached the top step and stared down at her.

Piper tried to stand again which didn't work. The Cyclops grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the stairs. Piper barely caught herself, but her ankle gave out. She collapsed against the steps.

"Get up!" the Cyclops ordered. When Piper didn't, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. It was impossible to do anything against the monster.

"My friends will kill you," Piper said in a shaking voice. She was too scared to even struggle. The Cyclops carried her down the stairs.

"They can't kill us when we eat them," the Cyclops sneered. Piper twisted around and saw another Cyclops. She stared at its smashed nose and one, bloodshot eye.

One had a toga. The other wore chainmail around their waist which was just terrifying. Piper stared at them. She cried out as she was dropped to the ground.

Piper looked around for a way out. There was nothing, and her ankle probably wouldn't support her weight. Piper tried to fight as one of the Cyclopes grabbed a dirty rag from the ground and stuffed it into her mouth. She almost gagged on the taste.

"She'll be delicious," another Cyclops said. Piper whirled around and stared. The Cyclops dropped Reyna to the ground. Reyna wasn't moving, and blood was trickling from her temple.

For a horrible moment, Piper thought she was dead. Reyna finally shifted slightly, and that allowed Piper to relax. She then realized they were probably going to die anyway.

"Ma, which one are we going to eat first?" the Cyclops with the chainmail asked.

"Quiet Sump," the female Cyclops replied. She knelt next to Reyna and grabbed her face. "Something powerful about this one's scent. I think we'll have a good feast tonight."

Sump finally turned towards Piper and kicked her hard in the head. Piper knew she had blacked out for a few moments. When she opened her eyes, she was all tied up next to Reyna. They were hanging upside down.

That was the point when Piper started to freak out. She started to hyperventilate. The Cyclopes were starting to make a fire.

Piper looked at Reyna and silently pleaded for her to wake up. Reyna's backpack was missing. Piper took a deep breath. She had to get them out of the mess they were in. It was her mess; therefore, she had to clean it up.

Piper ignored the Cyclopes and looked around. If they took the gag off, she could speak. That was her plan. She didn't even realize how focused she was until she saw how high the fire was. A Cyclops was poking it.

"I like it when they scream," Sump said. He tore off Piper's gag. She took a shaky breath. Her life and Reyna's life depended on her not screwing up.

"You don't want to kill us," Piper said. She looked at the Cyclops. "All you want to do is let us go."

"Torque, I think I should let her go," Sump said. "She's really pretty."

"I'll let her go," Torque snapped.

"This girl is Venus spawn. She is tricking you," the woman Cyclops hissed. "She smells wrong though. Not like her friend."

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned in confusion. The woman Cyclops grabbed her by her face. Piper winced in pain. It felt like her jaw was being crushed.

"You don't ask Ma Gasket questions," the woman Cyclops hissed. She let go of Piper.

"Can we eat them now?" Torque wondered. Ma Gasket watched Piper closely.

"We eat this one," Ma Gasket decided. She turned towards Reyna. "This one is valuable. We may be able to trade her and get her favor!"

"Her?" Piper asked. Her mind was racing. "What's so valuable about Reyna?"

"Shut up," Ma Gasket snapped. She looked at Sump. "Go get my salsa. You know demigods taste terrible without it."

Sump nodded and turned. He hurried out of Piper's sight. Piper sighed and froze. She gasped as she saw Leo. Ma Gasket turned on her.

"You demigods are so weak. Remember that son of Mercury?" Ma Gasket questioned as she looked at Torque. "He tried to claim he was on medication."

"He tasted fine," Torque added. "Wait, you mean the one that spoke in Latin and had that purple shirt?"

"Yes, you idiot," Ma Gasket snapped. Piper stared and met Leo's eyes. What did they mean Latin? And, was it the same purple shirt that Reyna had?

"Why wouldn't you want to eat Reyna?" Piper questioned. She really hoped Reyna didn't wake up anytime soon, but she needed to stall.

"Strong mother," Torque answered. "The war in her bloods in strong. Stronger than that Mars kid."

Ma Gasket laughed. She spoke, "He helped us put the finishing touches on the salsa, and then, we celebrated by eating him!"

"She looks familiar," Torque muttered after a moment. Ma Gasket narrowed her eyes and studied Reyna. She suddenly hissed.

"Wiped out the clan," Ma Gasket snapped. Torque snarled in anger. Ma Gasket grabbed Reyna by her waist. "No belt."

"Not her?" Torque asked. Ma Gasket nodded and let go of Reyna.

"Let us eat the Venus spawn," Ma Gasket said. Piper gulped. She heard wires spark, and everyone fell silent. Both of the Cyclopes turned towards Leo

"Get the demigod!" Ma Gasket yelled. Torque grabbed a truck and threw it at Leo. He barely rolled away in time. Leo gripped a remote.

Torque ran at Leo, but a yellow metal claw suddenly hit Torque in the back. It threw the Cyclops forward. The robotic hand then picked him up and flung him into the ceiling. After a moment, yellow dust fell from the sky.

Piper stared at Leo. He met her eyes, and she nodded for him to keep going. Sump decided to walk into warehouse at that time. He opened his mouth.

A second robot arm slammed into Sump. The Cyclops slammed into another robotic arm which returned the favor by slamming him into the ground. Dust exploded from his body.

"You are dead boy," Ma Gasket hissed. She grabbed a crane arm and ripped it off. "Only I bust my boys."

Leo pressed a button, and the two other arms attacked. Ma Gasket caught one and tore it in half. The other one smacked her in the head, but she grabbed it and swung it around.

Piper winced as it passed right by her face. She saw Ma Gasket fling the arm at Leo. He barely managed to dodge. Ma Gasket grabbed red hot coals from the fire and threw them at Leo.

"What was that?" Leo questioned as he looked down at the coals. They had landed by his feet. "That all you got?"

Ma Gasket grabbed a barrel that was next to a truck. Piper read the word kerosene, and her heart dropped.

"No!" Piper screamed. She saw the barrel hit near Leo, and flames erupted around him. Piper closed her eyes. She couldn't bare to watch. When she opened her eyes, Leo was standing there unharmed.

"Nice try," Leo said. "Let me show you how to really use fire."

Leo pointed one finger up. A bolt of flame shot out. Piper followed it and watched it hit an engine block. Ma Gasket looked up then smirked.

"Nice try boy," Ma Gasket. They all heard a snap, and the engine block fell right on Ma Gasket. Leo smirked as she turned to dust. Then, he collapsed to his knees.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. She struggled in the chains. "Leo! Are you okay?"

It took a minute for Leo to look up. He stood and stumbled towards them. With shaking hands, Leo slowly managed to lower her and help her out of the chains.

"That was amazing," Piper gasped. She helped Leo lower Reyna. "Could you always do that?"

"Yeah," Leo mumbled. He looked down and dug out the ambrosia. "I know I'm a menace."

"You're freaking amazing," Piper interrupted. "We owe you our lives. Thank you."

Leo smiled slightly. Piper grabbed a canteen from her backpack and managed to pour some into Reyna's mouth. She drank some, and the pain from her ankle slowly faded away.

"Yo, Pipes," Leo said. He pointed to the ground. Piper glanced down to see that the dust was slowly moving back as if it was going to reform.

"We need to go," Piper said. "Boreas said the earth won't be able to hold back its horrors. Is this what it means?"

"Don't know," Leo answered. He rushed away. When Leo came back, he had Reyna's backpack. "Ready?"

Piper nodded slightly. She looked back down at Reyna. Her attention focused on the dried blood on Reyna's temple. This was all her fault.

"Hey, you there?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah," Piper answered. "I was just lost in thought. Let's go before Ma Gasket reforms."


	12. Duodecim

Reyna opened her eyes to find herself in a cage. She saw the ruined pool that had been in her earlier dream through the bars. Tree roots and stone seemed to make up the cage. A woman sat next to her.

"Juno," Reyna instantly assumed. She knelt in front of the goddess. Her mind was racing, but she needed to focus. `"May I ask how you were captured?"

"I heard a voice," Juno answered. A shroud covered her face. "It whispered for me to come here, and I did. That's how I was captured."

"Like in the first war," Reyna muttered. She gasped as pain spiked in her forehead. "The one with the giants?"

"You are starting to remember," Juno commented. "Memories of war are strong with you. Just like your mother."

"And, who is that?" Reyna questioned. "I know she is the key. I need to know who she is."

"That is why you cannot know," Juno replied. Reyna looked down and stood. "You are a warrior and a leader. Remember that. Now, we must speak of our enemy."

"Jupiter thinks that hiding in Olympus will save us. He thinks we have become too involved in the lives of mortals," Juno explained. "It won't help us. The one that the giants serve is waking from her slumber."

Reyna heard a howl. She quickly turned around. There was shapes outside the cage. Another pack. This one was more vicious though.

"Who are they?" Reyna questioned.

"My keepers," Juno answered. "Soon, you will wake up, and I will not have the power to appear to you again."

"Then, you need to tell me why you took my memories," Reyna said. She looked back at Juno.

"United, we stand. Divided, we fall," Juno explained. "We had to come together. I chose you because we need the one that represents us the most to bridge the millennia of hatred. That is one of your duties."

"That doesn't answer my question," Reyna snapped. "What do you mean the one that represents us most?"

"One of your answers will come in Chicago, and you will not like it," Juno answered. "Hurry and free me."

* * *

Reyna felt herself wake up, but she didn't move. She kept her breathing calm and just listened. Her nerves relaxed as she heard Piper laugh. It sounded like Piper was right above her.

"Don't be a jerk," Piper said. She had one hand on Reyna's back, but it was protectively.

"That's not gratitude for someone who saved you," Leo commented. Piper huffed. "How's Reyna?"

"Awake," Reyna answered. She felt Piper jumped. Reyna looked up. Her head was laying in Piper's lap, but she didn't mind. "What happened? I remember crash landing but nothing after that."

"Leo saved us," Piper answered. "It was amazing."

Piper explained about how Leo had used the machines to kill the two Cyclopes. Then, she talked about how Leo had survived the fire. Leo chimed in to talk about the kid who spoke Latin and wore a purple shirt.

When they finished, Reyna stared at the sky angrily. She knew that one of the Cyclopes had given her the answer, but she didn't remember it.

"You had a pretty bad concussion," Piper said. Reyna sat up and rubbed her shoulder. After a moment, she popped it back into place. It took biting her tongue to keep from crying out. That was going to hurt for awhile.

"Who do you think that the kid was?" Leo questioned as he looked at Reyna. She didn't answer as she became lost in thought.

"I don't know," Reyna finally muttered. She rubbed her forehead. "Juno said I was suppose to bridge some kind of hatred. With how Aquilon acted, Juno had to have broken some kind of oath."

"Did she do it to stop potty face?" Leo questioned. "That woman showed up to me while I was checking on Festus. She wanted me to betray you two by just walking away."

Piper leaned against her. Reyna glanced at Leo and spoke, "It's a good thing you didn't. I owe you one."

"Nah," Leo said. "It's all in the job description. I save lives and cook amazing food. It's a gift. How come you aren't freaked out about how close to death you were?"

"I'm not scared of death," Reyna admitted. "When it happens, it happens."

"That's hardcore," Leo commented. He seemed to want to steer the topic away from his use of fire. "Death and I really aren't acquaintances, you know? It's gotta talk to me first before it takes me out."

Reyna rolled her eyes. She looked down at Piper and smiled slightly. Piper was mumbling something. Reyna spoke, "Why are you asking about Enceladus?"

"What?" Piper questioned. She stared up at Reyna. There seemed to be guilt in her voice. "Well, he was one of the giants."

"Potty face also mentioned Porphupine," Leo added as he looked at them.

"Do you mean Porphyrion?" Piper questioned. "He's the one who kidnapped Hera during the first war with the giants. God and Heroes had to work together to kill them."

"So, the gods are ignoring us. Does that mean the silent treatment is becoming the death treatment?" Leo wondered.

"It means we have a fight on our hands," Reyna muttered. She closed her eyes as her head started to hurt. The pain also extended to her shoulder.

"You look tired," Piper whispered.

"Head and shoulder hurt," Reyna admitted. Piper pulled away and gently grabbed Reyna's uninjured shoulder. She laid Reyna down.

"Get some sleep," Piper ordered. Reyna closed her eyes reluctantly. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until someone was shaking her shoulder.

Reyna rubbed her eyes and sat up. She felt much better. Reyna looked around at the skyline of what she assumed was Chicago. Her eyes darted around.

"There," Reyna said. She pointed towards the smoky figure of a horse. "Shall we follow that?"

"We shall," Leo answered. Festus seemed to understand. He took off after the ventus. As he tried to get closer, his wing clipped a building.

"Go above the buildings," Piper ordered. Leo muttered something under his breath but did. They did their best to follow the ventus, but there was a few times when Reyna thought they had lost it.

"There's another one," Piper said pointing. Reyna saw a ventus turn the corner and join the other one. They both hurried along in a chaotic mess of shapes.

"That's a lot of evil winds," Leo said as Festus started to circle above a art installation. Reyna stared at the dozen of spirits below them. She looked at the art installation. It reminded her of the ruined pool that was in her dreams.

Reyna stared at the screen. A woman's face suddenly appeared. Her eyes were closed. She felt Piper grab her shoulder tightly.

"So not cool," Leo whispered. Reyna watched the venti circle down into a drain that was in a fountain. "Did they just go down that drain?"

"Kind of like my life," Reyna muttered. Leo smiled at her.

"I knew you could joke," Leo said. "To the park we go?"

Reyna nodded. She watched Festus land by an open area beneath the lake. Reyna jumped off of the dragon and looked around. She jumped as Festus shot fire in the air and stomped his feet.

"Why is your dragon throwing a temper tantrum?" Reyna asked. She looked at Leo and crossed her arms. Leo muttered something about a whistle, frowned, and asked about a safety whistle. He dug around his tool belt as he spoke.

Leo pulled out a whistle and blew it. He looked at Festus and spoke, "If you hear this, you come immediately. For now, you can fly around. No human barbeques though."

Festus snorted and took off. He was probably going to have a human barbeque. Reyna heard Piper gasp in pain. She quickly turned.

"Your ankle," Reyna realized. Piper nodded slightly. "Let me help you."

"I'm fine," Piper said. She was definitely lying. Reyna gently grabbed Piper's arm and helped her walk. They made their way towards the fountain. It was called Crown Fountain.

"I'm pretty sure I saw a horror movie like this once," Leo commented.

"Doesn't the smart alec usually die first?" Reyna wondered. Leo looked at her and glared. She smirked and stepped towards the drain. One person at a time could fit in. She looked at the ladder and slowly climbed down.

There wasn't much water on the floor, and it didn't smell bad. She looked around the brickwork tunnel as her companions climbed down. Piper looked around, and her nose crinkled.

"Do all sewers smell this bad?" Piper wondered.

"No," Reyna and Leo answered at the same time. Leo glanced at her in surprise.

"How do you two know that?" Piper asked.

"I've ran away six times," Leo explained. "You have to sleep where you have to sleep."

Reyna stared at the sewer ground. She bit her lip as she thought. Reyna spoke, "Once. I was alone. I was going somewhere."

Reyna felt pain in her head. She collapsed to her hands and knees. Her eyes closed tightly. A clear memory ran through her head.

She remembered sitting against a sewer wall. There was terrible pain in her side, and a dagger in her right hand. Reyna was muttering that she didn't need anyone's help.

Her eyes opened as the memory ended. Reyna looked up at Leo who was kneeling next to her. He helped her stand.

"What happened?" Piper asked. She grabbed Reyna's arm tightly. It was clear that Piper was having a hard time putting pressure on her ankle.

"Memory," Reyna responded. She told them about it and shivered as she remembered the pain. Reyna didn't know what had caused it though. "Let's go. We're wasting time."

"Maybe, we should rest," Leo suggested. "Piper's ankle is still bothering her. I'm sure your concussion isn't completely cleared up. I'll make some food, and we can all rest for a few hours."

Reyna wanted to argue that they needed to keep moving. She finally looked at Piper and nodded. They all sat against the wall.

Reyna stared at the ceiling. She was trying to piece together the few memories that she had, but it wasn't really helping. There was too many gaps to fill.

For a moment, Reyna wanted to ask Piper why she thought the crash landing was her fault. Piper had been asleep. It was possible that the woman in the earth was trying to scare her and divide them. It wasn't gong to work though.

"There was something else from the factory," Piper said. She leaned on Reyna tiredly. "Ma Gasket acted like she recognized you and thought that you had a wiped out her clan. Then, she looked for a belt and said that she couldn't find one. Does that ring any bells?"

"No," Reyna admitted. She sighed tiredly. "Are there any belts from Greek mythology?"

Piper seemed to think. She finally spoke, "There was a belt in one of Heracles' labors. He had to get a belt that belonged to the queen of the Amazons."

"Amazons," Reyna repeated. That word meant something. She knew it. Why did it seem so familiar?

"I have tacos," Leo announced. Reyna jumped and looked at him in surprise. "And, I remembered you Piper. It's made out of tofu."

Reyna barely ate any of the food. It was good, but she didn't have much of an appetite. Leo tried to lighten the mood by making jokes. It did nothing to help Reyna.

After they finished eating, Piper curled up near Reyna and fell asleep. Leo watched them closely.

"You look like you want to talk," Reyna commented.

"How doesn't this bother you?" Leo wondered. "We're not trained for this. We shouldn't be rescuing goddess, yet, you're taking it without blinking."

"It doesn't bother me," Reyna admitted. "I know we have a job to do, so I focus on that."

"You're crazy," Leo decided. "I thought I was the weird one."

"Being able to produce fire isn't weird," Reyna promised. Leo shook his head. "Hey, you can do it with magic."

Reyna frowned. How did she know that? Leo spoke, "The other Hephaestus kids told me that fire was bad. It's a sign of bad things."

"Maybe, it's how you fight those bad things," Reyna said. Leo shook his head sadly. "Is that how your mom died?"

Leo fell silent and stared at the ground. He seemed lost in thought. Reyna grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I don't know what happened, but it's not your fault. That woman was targeting you because she wanted to take you out. You're a high value target," Reyna said.

"I'm going to make or break this prophecy," Leo muttered. "That's what she told me. I don't want to be the one that ends the world."

"Then be the one that saves it," Reyna said quietly.

"Easy for you to say," Leo grumbled. Before Reyna could ask what he meant, Leo turned on side. It clearly marked the end of their conversation. "Cool if I get sleep?"

"Go ahead," Reyna answered. She looked down at her jacket and sighed. Her attention focused ahead as she kept watch. Reyna sighed and waited silently as her friends slept.


	13. Tredecim

Piper opened her eyes and looked around. Her head was in Reyna's lap, but there was a jacket underneath her head which made for a surprisingly good pillow. Piper slowly sat up.

"Have a good nap?" Reyna questioned. She smiled slightly but looked distracted. Piper sat up and handed Reyna's jacket to her.

"I did," Piper replied truthfully. There had been no nightmares. She felt rested. Piper watched Reyna slip her jacket on. They both stood.

Leo was already pacing. He seemed eager to go. Leo looked at them and spoke, "Are we ready to go?"

"You're eager," Piper commented. She motioned for Leo to lead. Leo nodded and darted ahead. Piper followed behind him. Reyna was right behind her. She had her sword out.

Piper didn't know how many turns they made in the sewers. She felt her pulse starting to race. As they turned another corner, she saw steel elevator doors. The letter M was on the front.

"Is that for Macy's?" Piper wondered.

"That's it," Leo said excitedly. "Potty face works for Macy's and wants to take over the world. They are in malls everywhere, and soon, they will spread even more."

"Floor one is furnishings and Cafe M," Reyna read. She glared at the directory. "Should we start at the top?"

"Cosmetics, potions, poisons, and sundries," Leo said. He clicked on the button for the fourth floor. "What are sundries?"

"How do you not know what sundries are," Piper questioned. She watched Reyna slip her sword back into her backpack and sling the backpack across her shoulder.

As the doors opened, Piper's breath caught in her throat. The room was gigantic. The ceiling was made up of stained glass that looked like astrological signs around a giant sun. She was temporarily blinded by the bright light from the gold railings.

The racks of merchandise held everything imaginable. In the middle, a large fountain resided. The water changed color every few seconds. There was a gold coins around the edge of the fountain, and two cages were near them.

One cage held the storm spirits. The other cage had a satyr that was frozen like a statue. Piper nudged her friends and pointed. She spoke, "It's Coach Hedge. We need to get to him!"

"I can help with the merchandise," a woman said. Piper jumped and turned around. She saw Reyna had taken her sword from her backpack and seemed to be one second from stabbing the woman. Leo looked like he was in love.

The woman just looked evil. Her expressions was hungry. She had long black hair that was swept over her shoulder. The woman wore a black dress like she was going to attend someone's funeral.

"Who are you?" Reyna demanded.

"The owner of this store," the woman said. Her accent was foreign. "I am the Princess of Colchis. So, what are you looking for?"

"The satyr," Piper answered.

"Of course," the woman said. She studied them like a vulture. "I would like to know your names first."

"I'm Leo. Cranky is Reyna. The other is Piper," Leo said. He smiled brightly at the woman. Piper had a really bad feeling.

"It's nice to meet you," the woman said. She studied Reyna intently. "You have beautiful black eyes dear. Do you get them from your mother or father?"

"Reyna doesn't remember anything," Leo explained. Reyna shot him an angry look, but Leo seemed to be in his own world. "We're trying to get her memory back."

"Interesting," the woman commented. "We should start at the potions then."

"We just want the storm spirits and Coach Hedge," Piper interrupted. She really didn't trust this woman, and there was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, we'll get there eventually," the woman promised. She grabbed Leo's shoulder and led him away. Piper glanced at Reyna who gently grabbed her arm and followed the woman.

"For now, we play along," Reyna whispered. Piper nodded. She looked around. It reminded her of department stores.

Piper looked down at the ground. At department stores, she would always ask the salesperson for things. They would just give it to her, and she would take it home. When guilt set in, she would have the UPS man return the stolen products. It didn't stop the cops from finding her.

All she wanted was her father's attention. Stealing things wasn't enough. Piper glanced at Reyna and frowned. Reyna's father was a mortal, so did she have a good relationship with him?

Horrible smells assaulted Piper's nose. She looked up to see a counter with dozens of different vials. They were all different shapes and sizes. The woman picked up a bloodred one.

"This cures any disease," the woman said. She pointed to another that had blue liquid. "This will kill you. Very painfully of course. Some of these resist fire."

"I have that covered," Leo commented. The woman turned toward him and muttered something about sunscreen. She nodded to herself and looked at Reyna.

"What about a potion for memory loss?" Piper asked. The woman's eyes moved to study her. "Does that exist?"

"It does," the woman answered. Piper swallowed painfully. She didn't know what would happen if Reyna regained her memory. There was a chance Reyna would hate her.

Piper really cared about Reyna though. She was more than willing to take that chance. Piper looked at the woman and spoke, "How much?"

"No," Reyna interrupted. She stared at Piper intently.

"That is the tricky price. I am fair, but I do not like to be tricked," the woman answered. "Once, I helped a man who wanted treasure from my father's kingdom. We made a deal, and I followed my part to the letter."

"You stole something from your own father?" Reyna questioned. The woman turned on her.

"I know all about you Reyna. My aunt told me everything. Since you don't remember anything, you don't realize the daddy issues that you have, do you?" the woman wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Reyna demanded. She stepped forward. The woman just smiled.

"You're a little hero, are you not?" the woman asked. "That man called himself a hero as well. He was strong, not bad on the eyes, and brave. I think it's easy to see how someone might be attracted to him."

The woman's eyes focused on Piper as if she knew. The woman's attention then went back to Reyna, and she spoke, "All I wanted was to be taken away and married to him. He promised me the world, but he did not deliver"

"I helped him through every task that was put before him. He would not have survived without me. I betrayed my family. Then, my little hero betrayed me," the woman continued.

"He sounds like a jerk," Leo commented. Piper watched them. She felt like she knew the story, but it couldn't be this woman. It was impossible.

"How much for the vial?" Piper repeated.

"Would you give anything for it?" the woman asked. Her words washed over Piper. At the moment, Piper would have agreed to any price.

"Charmspeak," Reyna hissed. She stepped forward. "Don't say another word."

"We get a fair price for the vial, and we leave," Piper said after a moment. The woman watched them with a new look.

"A daughter of Aphrodite," the woman stated as she looked at Piper. Her attention turned towards Reyna. "And, one of Circe's attendants."

Reyna stared in confusion. Her mind seemed to be racing a million miles a minute. She seemed distracted as well.

"Of course, you don't remember that," the woman whispered as she stepped closer to Reyna. Piper could feel that the charmspeak was more overpowering than before. "You don't remember what you did. That horrible crime you committed. From what Circe told me, it still gives you terrible nightmares."

"What are you talking about?" Reyna asked in a shaky voice. Piper wanted to speak, but she couldn't match the woman's charmspeak.

"If you want to know, you have to come on the rest of the tour," the woman replied. A cloudy look settled in Reyna's eyes. She finally nodded.

"After this, you will have to be on your way to the Bay Area," the woman commented as she led them away.

"Why the Bay Area?" Piper questioned. She looked down as she remembered that she was suppose to betray her friends in two days.

"It's where they die," the woman answered with a cheery smile. Piper glared instantly, but she was scared. That didn't stop her from grabbing the woman.

"What do you mean?" Piper demanded.

"Why don't you two go look at the coats?" the woman suggested. Leo nodded eagerly. Reyna nodded and followed after a moment.

"Now," the woman began turning back towards Piper. "You are holding in quite a secret."

"Who are you?" Piper demanded. "Where is Colchis?"

"Was," the woman replied in a sad tone. "My father ruled the shores of the Black Sea. Our kingdom does not exist anymore."

"And, how old are you?" Piper questioned with a bad feeling. "Because you weren't born here, were you?"

"Immigration was slow," the woman admitted. "My patron helped me because of my special skills. She wanted an entrance underground, so she could keep an eye on my clientele."

The bad feeling in Piper's stomach became even worse. She looked around. Leo was playing with a hat. Reyna was staring at a purple shirt that was like her. The shirt looked like it had been torn up by claws.

"We need to go," Piper began.

"If you leave, Reyna won't be able to learn about her greatest sin," the woman whispered.

"You can tell them about betraying you family," Piper said quickly. She saw Reyna blink as if struggling with the charmspeak. Leo looked up interested. He had a Roman toga in his hands.

"That sounds like an awesome story," Leo commented. "Let's hear it."

"Love twists people around," the woman hissed. She glared at Piper "Your mother put me under a spell of love. I helped my _hero_ get my father's treasure, but he still needed help."

"He took you with him," Piper whispered. "You killed your brother because of him!"

"You killed your brother?" Reyna asked. The cloudiness seemed to be fading from her eyes.

"No!" the woman snapped. "He did. I had to trick my brother to come onto the ship. They killed him and threw his body overboard, so we would have time to escape while my father retrieved my brother's body."

"Then, he betrayed me," the woman hissed. She noticed Leo looking at a forge. She smiled and walked over to him.

After a moment, Piper grabbed Reyna. She grabbed her face and spoke, "Reyna, you need to snap out of it. She's charmspeaking you."

"She knows something though," Reyna muttered. She looked torn.

"Reyna, she is Medea. The Medea! The one with the original Jason. She should be dead, but she came back. Do you remember what Boris said?" Piper demanded.

"Then, she's a ghost," Reyna whispered. For a moment, fear appeared on her face. Piper didn't know why, but she needed to take advantage of it.

"She's worse than a ghost, and she doesn't know anything about you. Everything she said was a distraction, so you could fall under her charmspeak," Piper whispered. Reyna looked down. When she looked up, her eyes were clear.

"I'm going to kill her," Reyna whispered.

"We need to get out of here," Piper argued in a quiet voice. Reyna nodded slightly. "We need to get Coach Hedge first."

"Shall we see what you came for?" Medea asked as she walked back towards them. Reyna nodded and gave Piper a look. The four walked towards the escalator and took it down. Piper didn't bother looking around. She bolted for the cage that held Coach Hedge.

Hedge was frozen. His club was raised, and his mouth was open in a war cry. There was also the furry legs and horns. That was nice and totally not weird.

"I'm thinking a package deal. The satyr and storm spirits. In fact, I will also throw in the health potion," Medea said.

"Anything you want," Leo said quickly.

"No," Piper interrupted. Medea smiled.

"This satyr attacked my storm spirits. Of course, they did attack you. That was a favor my patron asked of me," Medea explained. "The storm spirits are very valuable servants, and I do not want to give them up lightly because you would just give them to Aeolus."

"You're Medea, and that makes you untrustworthy," Reyna interrupted. She gripped her sword. "I have a new offer. We get all three, and we let you live."

"I have already come back from death," Medea hissed. "You dare judge me? I chose my fate by becoming a sorceress. Women in my day were ruled the whims of man, and I would not allow that to happen."

"You killed your children," Piper interrupted. "Jason left you because you were insane!"

"He left me for power!" Medea yelled. "He married the princess of another kingdom. A mob killed my children. I am the victim here!"

"You're insane," Reyna said. "You killed your brother and children."

"You really don't know, do you?" Medea hissed. She laughed and turned towards Leo. "Your friends are too stubborn to hear my price. The fountain to my right can bring the back to life."

"That's how you tricked a king's daughters into killing him," Piper said. "Leo, don't listen."

"Leo, all you must do is fight Reyna. She's so bossy, isn't she, and you don't even know her biggest secret," Medea said. "This fountain can fix any damage that happens."

"Leo, do not listen," Reyna ordered. Leo flipped out his hammer but didn't attack yet. Reyna waited for him.

"This makes your choice easier," Medea whispered in Piper's ear. "Enceladus will be so pleased that he lets your father go."

"You work for him?" Piper questioned.

"No," Medea answered. "We all serve a patron that you can't even begin to challenge. If you walk away, your father walks free."

"What is she talking about?" Reyna demanded as she turned towards them.

"Piper, you have seen my power. Your father's assistant is twisted around my finger. She convinced him to get on a plane in the middle of the night. She can make a cover story for his return," Medea said.

"Piper, what is going on?" Reyna questioned. Her eyes were darting in between Piper and Leo.

"I saw the seven of the prophecy. I knew Leo would become strong, so I informed my patron and helped plan to break him," Medea taunted.

"You killed Leo's mother?" Piper asked in shock. Leo didn't even seem to hear them.

"Leo, attack Reyna," Medea ordered. Leo nodded and swung his hammer. Reyna deflected it on her sword.

"Leo, stop," Piper pleaded.

"Do you really think you can match my charmspeak?" Medea wondered. "I was trained by my aunt Circe."

"Circe?" Reyna questioned turning on Medea. "You worked with her?"

"And, you were an attendant for her. It seems we are alike," Medea commented. Reyna glared and parried another of Leo's attacks.

"We are nothing alike," Reyna hissed.

"Really?" Medea questioned. "I murdered my brother, but you did something much worse. You murdered your father."

The effect was instantaneous. Reyna stared and dropped her sword. Her eyes widened in horror. Leo's hammer slammed right into Reyna's temple.

"No!" Piper yelled. She watched Reyna collapse to the ground and not get back up. That decided it for Piper. There was no way she would let her friends die.

Her father would probably die for her actions, but she couldn't focus on that. She allowed her grief to go into her next words. All the emotions that she held back for years went into her next words.

"Leo, you can't do this. You and Reyna are friends. Don't fight her!" Piper said. Leo looked at her and lowered his hammer.

"You're working with potty face," Leo whispered. He looked down at Reyna. "You made me do this to Reyna. Lady, you're dead."

Medea backed away. She pressed in on a tile as she walked. Sundials at the edge of the fountain opened. Two large dragons jumped out.

"This is bad," Leo said. He stood protectively in front of Reyna. She was curled up on her side and gripping her head. There was no way Reyna would be able to fight.

"It's very bad for you," Medea sneered. "These dragons pulled my chariot as I escaped. Now, they are going to have you for lunch."

Medea smirked as she made it to the escalator. Piper glanced at Leo. He nodded and spoke, "You get her. I got this."

Piper hesitated, but she trusted Leo. She nodded and took off after Medea. The sorceress lost her smirk. She started running up the escalator.

Piper expected to trip multiple times as she took the steps three at a time. Her right hand gripped her dagger. As she made it to another floor, she grabbed a shield from a manikin. Piper knew that Medea was going for the potions.

When Piper reached the top, she saw Medea had grabbed the vial of painful death. Wonderful. There was only one thing Piper could do. She threw her shield.

The shield slammed into Medea and knocked her into the counter of vials. Stains now covered Medea's dress. Some of the stains burned the fabric.

"You are going to kill us!" Medea yelled. "This concoction will destroy the building in a matter of seconds!"

Piper looked back at the battle. Leo was quickly backtracking as he tried taking on both of the dragons. Before Piper could freak out, something crashed into the ceiling. Festus flew into the department store.

Festus grabbed a dragon in each claw and threw them back to their pit. Leo dove forward and slammed his hand into the marble tile which closed the sundials.

"I have one final offer," Medea hissed. She scooped up the only surviving potion. The healing one. "If you take me with you, I will give this to you. Reyna will get her memories back, and you will survive your quest."

Piper glanced behind her. Leo had dragged Reyna onto Festus. Piper glanced back at Medea and her smug smirk. Medea thought she could make the deal and escape.

"No," Piper said. She turned and jumped over the railing. Leo grabbed onto her arm a moment later and pulled her up. Piper took a deep breath as they flew through the opening in the ceiling. The building behind them exploded.

"Let's not do that again," Leo said. Piper nodded her agreement. She moved to Reyna's side and stared out into the distance. Piper could only hope that her father wouldn't die because of her actions.


	14. Quattuordecim

Leo was really glad that the crazy lady didn't chase them on some kind of chariot. He was not glad about what he had done. Leo didn't want to attack his friends. That wasn't him. Now, it was his fault that Reyna wasn't saying anything.

Reyna had her back to them. Her head rested in her hands. She was extremely tense as well. It only made Leo feel worse.

"It's not your fault," Piper whispered. She placed a hand on his shoulder. They had whispered everything that had happened. Leo sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It was my fault," Leo muttered. He looked at Reyna who still didn't move. There was no way that she could have killed her father. Reyna wasn't that type of person.

"Leo, you can't blame yourself for something you couldn't control," Piper said. She grabbed his arm. "It is not your fault at all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right for once," Leo teased after a moment. It still didn't shake the horrible feeling that he had. Piper gently punched his shoulder. "You should be thanking Festus. He did pull our butts out of the fire."

"Thank you Festus," Piper said. She placed a hand to the dragon's neck. In response, Festus shuddered, and a gear in his neck popped. That probably wasn't good.

"I'm going to have to give him a tune-up," Leo commented. He tried to glance at the two metal cages that Festus was carrying. It really worried him. He didn't want to push Festus beyond his limits.

"What happened to your father?" Reyna asked. She slowly looked back at them. It was clear that she had been crying. Reyna focused on Piper's face and seemed to clear all other emotions away.

"I don't want to talk about it," Piper whispered. "We should focus on the Bay Area. That's where we should be going."

"It is," Leo promised. "We're going to have to rest in a few hours. Festus needs maintenance."

Reyna watched Piper for a few moments. She finally looked down and rubbed her eyes. Reyna spoke, "We need to find Aeolus. I guess we follow the trail."

"What trail?" Leo questioned as he looked ahead and squinted. He must have hit Reyna harder than he thought.

"The trail in the wind," Reyna answered. "Can you two not see it?"

"No," Piper responded. "How can you?"

"Aeolus," Reyna replied with a small shrug. Conversation seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

"It might be a trap," Piper said. She seemed horribly nervous. Reyna glanced at her.

"What makes you think that?" Reyna wondered. There was something else to her voice. It almost seemed like distrust. Leo watched the two of them closely. "Piper, what makes you think that?"

"It just makes sense," Piper said quickly. She finally laid down and turned away from them. Leo sighed and focused on flying. They couldn't survive if they couldn't work together. Bad stuff was going to happen.

Leo tried to ignore how tired he was. Fighting had taken its toll, and the nap in the sewer was not the best that he could have gotten. The sound of Festus' wings were also starting to lull him into sleep. His eyes slowly closed.

"Sleep," Reyna ordered. She moved to Leo's side and grabbed the reigns. When Leo opened his mouth, he received a glare. "Don't argue with me."

Leo closed his mouth and nodded. He moved away and laid down. After a few moments, he slowly managed to fall asleep.

When Leo opened his eyes, he was in a library. It wasn't really the place that he wanted to find himself. Leo looked around.

There was bookshelves surrounding him on all side. He almost missed the door because of the lack of light. Leo spoke, "This is the worst dream ever."

Someone cleared their throat. Leo jumped and turned. He also grabbed the nearest book and tried to use it as a weapon. A woman watched him quietly.

The woman scared him. She had gold armor that covered her white robe. One hand held a spear. That caught Leo's attention. He then stared at the woman's grey eyes. She ran a hand through her black hair as she watched him.

"Um, hi. Is this your library?" Leo wondered. He looked around and inched away from the spear. Even though Leo was new to this whole demigod thing, he knew that the woman was a goddess. He had also seen those grey eyes before.

"You must be Athena," Leo began.

"Sit," Athena ordered. Leo opened his mouth, closed it, and then finally nodded. He quickly sat down and looked around. "We must talk."

"Can I ask why you've taken time out of your busy schedule to talk to me?" Leo questioned. He didn't think he was important enough to warrant a call from a goddess.

"Things are changing for the worst," Athena answered. "I will explain, and you will not interrupt. My patience is already worn extremely thin."

Leo nodded. He realized that Annabeth was missing, and she was a daughter of Athena. Leo bit his tongue and settled in his seat. Athena watched him closely.

"After the second Titan war, we were embarrassed. We were saved by demigods who have no business existing," Athena began. Leo frowned confused. If Athena had children at Camp Half-Blood, why would she be mad about their existence, or was she talking about someone else?

"Then, Percy Jackson declined a chance at immortality," Athena continued. "He requested that we pay more attention to our children. Most of the gods were happy for a few months. Then, they started to think that they should be respected more. Zeus believed we needed to go back to the older days."

"Zeus is scared of the earth," Athena stated. "He knows that things are stirring, and that includes the giants. His plan is to stay silent and hope the earth isn't interested in destroying us while we are weakened."

"There lies the problem. If Olympus is closed, we cannot contact our children. A demigod and god must work together to destroy a giant. All of these giants were created by Gaea after the war with the Titans as a way of getting revenge on us. We were almost defeated by them, and their victory may happen this time."

"Hera then decides that the time is right for her to commit an atrocity. She meddles in business that does not involve her. Even though I know the demigods must unite, this is not the way to do it. We can find another way to convince Zeus," Athena finished.

Leo sat back and processed everything. He slowly spoke, "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Yes," Athena answered. Her voice was full of such anger and grief that Leo thought he would burn up on the spot. "I will not speak of it. Watch your friend Reyna. She is not to be trusted."

"Hey, I trust Reyna. She can be trusted," Leo promised. "That stuff about her dad probably isn't true."

"It is true," Athena hissed. She stood. "It is the second greatest sin she has committed."

"What's the first," Leo asked in a small voice. He forced himself to sit up straight and meet Athena's eyes. The goddess studied him for a long moment.

"Being born," Athena finally answered. Leo stared. That was really harsh. "Oh, your father wanted me to tell you some things."

"You are going to lose friends and valuable tools, and you can't prevent that. Nothing lasts forever, and everything can be reused," Athena recalled. "Now, you should wake up before you die."


	15. Quindecim

Piper was jolted awake when Reyna wrapped an arm around her waist. She quickly looked around in confusion and tried to take in everything that she saw. Reyna's other hand was holding onto Leo's arm, and he seemed like he was trying to get away.

Festus was falling fast. They were rapidly approaching the ground. Piper caught a glimpse of a large, white mansion, and she also caught the feeling of wanting to vomit.

"Not again!" Leo yelled. He pulled away from Reyna and opened a panel on Festus' neck. As Leo fiddled with it, he glanced back at them. "Where is your Pegasus?"

"Not here," Reyna snapped. She was looking around and had completely lost her calm look. Everyone knew that they were running out of time. Piper grabbed Reyna's arm and tried to think.

"We need to lighten the load," Leo yelled which caught their attention. Piper looked around. Her senses caught onto everything. The white mansion was rapidly approaching. To the left of the mansion, there was a river.

"Can you take us to the river?" Piper yelled. Leo looked at them and stared in shock.

"If the water is frozen, we'll break something. If its not frozen, we'll break something if we're too high up," Reyna hissed. Leo looked at them before nodding. He guided Festus towards the river.

"Drop the cages at thirty feet. We jump at twenty. You pull up," Piper ordered Leo. She felt that she was right. Reyna gave her a look. Piper met her eyes. "Trust me."

For a moment, Reyna just stared into her eyes. She finally nodded. Piper grabbed her arm, and they waited. At thirty feet, the cages were released, and they seemed to be heading for a large snowbank right next to the fence that surrounded the mansion.

At twenty feet, Reyna tackled Piper off of Festus. Two hands wrapped around Piper's waist. The breath left her as they hit ice and slammed right through it.

It took Piper a few moments to open her eyes. The only light she saw was seeping in from above. Moonlight spilled into the water. Piper jumped as someone grabbed her arm.

Piper looked at Reyna who motioned upwards. They both swam to the surface and pulled themselves out of the ice. Reyna cried out in pain and took deep breaths. Her breath was visible, and blood was on her lips.

"Reyna, you'll be okay," Piper promised. She hurried to Reyna's side. "What happened?"

"I bit my lip," Reyna groaned. Piper couldn't help it; she started laughing. They had almost died jumping off of Festus, but there wasn't any injuries. Well, Reyna did bite her lip.

Piper's happiness was short lived. A loud explosion caught their attention. The daughter of Aphrodite looked up and saw Leo falling to the ground. Pieces of Festus fell as well.

"No," Piper whispered. She was on her feet and running a moment later. Nothing mattered at the moment. Piper didn't think about how freezing she was or the fact that her breath had not come back yet. The only thing that mattered was making sure that Leo was still alive.

Piper ran towards the mansion. A large fence surrounded it, but part of the fence had been destroyed by a piece of Festus. She jumped over the piece and ducked into the courtyard. Piper saw Leo and ran towards him.

Leo was laying on his side. The ground was marked from where he had hit and rolled. Piper hurried to his side and knelt by him. She examined him quickly.

Leo was covered in grease and mud. There was bruises all over him. As Piper placed a hand to Leo's shoulder, his eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up.

"Festus!" Leo yelled. He stood and instantly collapsed to his knees. "You can't do this."

Piper's voice wouldn't work. All she could do was watch as Leo slowly forced himself to his feet and stumbled towards Festus' head. He knelt by the head and spoke, "You were the best thing that I every fixed. Please, don't go."

Festus made a clicking noise. It didn't have any meaning to Piper, but Leo nodded. He took a deep breath and spoke, "I promise Festus. I'll do it."

In response, the lights in Festus' eyes slowly faded away. Leo hugged the cold metal of Festus' neck and started to cry miserably. Piper slowly walked to his side and grabbed his shoulder.

"Leo, it will be okay," Piper promised, but her words sounded hollow to herself. Leo had lost his mother. He didn't have that many stable relationships in his life. Losing Festus had to be heart wrenching.

Even though she didn't get a response, Piper continued to talk. She wanted Leo to know that she was there for him. That was all that mattered. Reyna appeared by her side and grabbed Leo's other shoulder. She squeezed it tightly.

After a minute, Leo pulled away from Festus. He was still crying, but his breathing was calmer. Piper spoke, "What did you promise Festus?"

Leo shook his head like he couldn't talk. Piper couldn't blame him. She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"There's a trick to grieving," Reyna said after a moment. Leo slowly met her eyes. "When someone tells you it's time to move on, you look them in the eyes, and you tell them that it's your choice. No one dictates how long or hard you grieve. That's your choice."

Leo nodded. He turned away and opened a panel on Festus' neck. He tensed like he was going to cry again. Piper reached her hand out to grab his shoulder in support. Leo suddenly worked on detaching Festus' head from his neck. When he finished detaching it, he slowly lifted the head.

"Everything can be reused. That's what my father wanted Athena to tell me," Leo said. He looked up at the sky. "Dad, if you can hear me, take Festus back to the bunker until I can use him. I swear I'll never ask for anything else."

The wind started to pick up. It took Festus' head from Leo's arms, and the head disappeared into the sky. Leo took a deep breath and faced them.

"Parents actually answer you?" Piper questioned. She tried to not sound rude. It just seemed that a god or goddess wouldn't take time out of their day to answer their children.

"Yeah," Leo whispered. He fell silent and took deep breaths. Reyna stepped forward.

"I managed to roll the cages inside the fence. Should we start moving?" Reyna asked. As she turned away, Leo grabbed her.

"There's lasers of some sort. A security system," Leo said. He grabbed a piece of Festus' body and threw it at the gate. Lasers shot out of nowhere and disintegrated it.

"How come we didn't get hit?" Piper questioned. She looked around nervously.

"Festus took most of the fire. He's so large that the lasers probably overheated themselves taking him down. They'll be back up to full strength soon if they aren't already," Leo answered in an emotionless tone. He started to walk forward. "I'll disable it."

Leo walked away without anymore words. He was obviously still hurting. Piper glanced at Reyna and spoke, "That was a really sweet thing that you said to him."

"It's what someone told me when I was still trying to process my father's death," Reyna replied. She looked down at the ground for a moment. "It is hard to lose someone you love."

Reyna gave Piper a knowing look. Piper quickly looked away. She was beyond grateful to see Leo walking back towards them.

"Well, I followed the wires. It seems that the security system can only be disabled from inside, so are we going in?" Leo questioned.

"Will the cages be safe outside?" Reyna asked. Leo looked around and nodded. After a moment, the three started walking towards the house.

Piper took the time to examine herself. The freezing cold was just starting to hit her. She wanted to take off her jacket, but it didn't seem like the safest idea. Reyna had kept her jacket on, and she even seemed to be examining it.

"Stop," Leo suddenly ordered. He avoided the sidewalk, pulled a screwdriver out of his belt, and walked towards grass. He opened a fake panel and messed with some wire and screws. He stood and kept walking.

They made it to the steps before Leo stop them again. He grabbed another tool, messed with another fake panel, turned towards the railing, followed it around, and came back a minute later sucking on his thumb. Leo hesitantly placed his foot on the steps and jumped on it.

Leo knelt by the welcome mat and messed with it as well. He dropped the screwdriver on the mat to test it, and nothing happened. Reyna spoke, "Is that it?"

"No," Leo said. He grabbed Reyna's hand as she went to press the doorbell. "I wouldn't do that. I think it can explode."

"Pretty cool," Piper commented as Leo disarmed the doorbell. It was pretty amazing to watch.

"Not cool enough to save Festus," Leo muttered. As Piper opened her mouth, Reyna looked at her and shook her head. "It's not even locked."

"What?" Piper demanded as she stared at the door. Leo pushed it open. "What is the point of the traps?"

"To keep intruder outs," Reyna responded. She stopped Piper before she could walk into the door. Leo had already left them behind. "I don't know what happened to your father, but we'll help you with whatever it is. Family is important."

Piper felt like a dagger was being stabbed into her heart. She looked down and took deep breaths. Piper spoke, "I don't want to talk about it. We should catch up to Leo and try to find some place warm."

Piper hurried ahead before Reyna could answer. At the moment, she didn't need any other stress. She was already thinking about her father again. There was a good chance he was already dead. If he wasn't, Piper was running out of time to help him.

The house was scary. It was dark, and the outside was the only light they had. The windows were twice the size of a normal human, and metal statues stood to the side of each window as if they were guards.

"I don't see any light switches," Leo said. His teeth were chattering, but he sounded normal. As Leo held out a hand, nothing happened. "Well, I'm pretty sure I saw a few horror movies like this. It was nice living."

"We should just rest and wait for sunlight," Reyna said. "Let's get the cages."

Piper followed Reyna back outside. Together, they managed to roll the cages back in. Leo was checking the room for traps. When he deemed it safe, they all found a couch to lay on.

A look around the room sent shivers down Piper's spine. There was a throne which they all stayed around from. The two cages to her right did nothing to lighten the mood. The venti swirled around in their cage. Hedge was still frozen in his.

Her gaze focused on her friends. Leo had pulled tofu out of his toolbelt. He studied it and frowned to himself. Leo slowly tasted it.

"Not terrible," Leo decided. He offered some to Piper. She took it and ate quietly. Her gaze turned towards Reyna who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You should eat and then rest," Piper said. Reyna glanced at her and looked ready to argue, but she finally just nodded. Reyna managed to sit up and grab a handful of tofu. The three of them quietly ate.

When they were done, Reyna grabbed her sword from her backpack. She glanced at them before slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep. Piper watched her for a few moments.

"Pipes, I don't know what's going on with your dad, but you can talk to us," Leo said. Sadness still lingered in his voice. "We're your friends. Nothing is going to change."

"Leo, I don't want to talk about it," Piper began. Leo held up a hand.

"I won't bother you about it," Leo promised. "Now, you need to get some rest. I have to work on making the cage smaller for the storm spirits. I also have to unlock the coach."

Piper nodded gratefully. She curled up on the couch and held a pillow close. Her mind was racing, and she felt like danger was all around. That didn't stop her from slowly falling asleep.


	16. Sedecim

Reyna barely received any sleep. Her eyes would snap open at the slightest noise. Leo made most of those noises. Now, she was starting to drift to sleep. A yell snapped her right out of it.

She was on her feet and had her sword unsheathed before her eyes were completely open. The first thing she saw was a club flying at her face. Reyna blocked it with her sword and looked at her attacker.

Coach Hedge stared at her wildly. His breathing was almost as wild as his eyes. For a moment, Reyna stared at his horns. Then, she looked back at Hedge's face.

The crazed look in his eyes seemed to lift. Hedge spoke, "You're that kid. Reyna, right? We were being attacked."

"We were," Reyna confirmed. She kept her tone calm and stayed focused on his eyes. "You missed a lot. The storm spirit took you away, and the three of us killed the Chimera. Camp Half-Blood picked us up."

"Cage," Hedge began. Reyna grabbed his shoulder.

"We rescued you from it. Now, you are going to pay attention to me," Reyna ordered. Hedge started to glare at her, but he kept his focus on her. "We learned that Medea had gotten her hands on you."

"Medea? She's dead," Hedge stated.

"People that were dead are coming back," Piper said. Her voice was still tired, and she looked like she had just woken up. Reyna felt a sudden flash of fear. What if her father came back?

Reyna stared at a wall for a few moments as the memories ran through her head. She hadn't told Piper and Leo about it. There was something bad connected to the crime. A terrible punishment would be inflicted on her if she told someone.

It didn't make sense though. Who would punish her? The gods had to know, and they haven't done anything about it. Excluding Chiron, nobody at Camp Half-Blood seemed to know who she was. Someone snapped their fingers in front of her face.

"So, the three of you are on a dangerous quest," Hedge said. It seemed like he was restating fact. Reyna nodded as she realized that she had completely zoned out of the conversation. In a moment, she made a decision.

"Yeah," Reyna answered. "And, you're going to help us."

"Of course. That's why I'm here," Hedge commented. He looked around. "Now, why is everything gold?"

Reyna's eyes swept around the room. She stared. Everything in the room was gold, and she wondered how they didn't notice it before. The good news was the sun that was streaming in from the curtains.

A door opened behind them. Reyna whirled around and stared at a man who walked in. The man was pudgy and had white hair along with a white beard. He almost looked like Santa Claus.

"Lit," the man called. "We have strangers in the house again! Will you please come deal with them?"

Hedge raised his club. Reyna grabbed his arm and spoke, "Lower it. Now."

Another man walked into the room. He was much younger than the other one. The man had curly, black hair, a scarred face, muscles, and pajama pants to complete the scary look. Reyna assumed that he was Lit.

Lit walked straight towards them. His eyes seemed like they were trying to stare in Reyna's soul. Reyna gripped her sword, and she shoved Hedge behind her.

"Stop!" Piper yelled. Lit stopped walking.

"If he didn't stop, he would be getting his butt kicked," Hedge commented. Reyna shot him a dangerous look.

"Shut up," Reyna ordered. She looked at the man. "I'm sorry we are trespassing in your home. We will just be leaving."

"Wait," the man said. At first, Reyna was afraid he would order Lit to attack, but the old man just smiled at them. It seemed forced. "I want to hear your story. Go ahead and sit. We don't need to worry about customs."

Reyna reluctantly lowered her sword. She slipped it back into her backpack and swung her backpack onto her shoulder. Reyna sat by Piper on the couch. Leo glanced at them and sat in a chair. He had been oddly silent.

The man sat on the golden throne. Lit stood by his side. Hedge didn't move, but thankfully, he lowered his club. The man spoke, "Welcome to my home. My name is King Midas."

Silence filled the room for a solid five seconds. Reyna was trying to remember who exactly King Midas was. Piper stared in stunned silence. Leo was humming a jingle under his breath.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Hedge questioned. Piper shot him a look that told him to be silent.

"Our friend didn't mean that," Piper began. "We've had a bad experience with a mortal that should have been dead but wasn't."

"I may have been dead," Midas commented. He sighed wishfully. "Or, it was a dream ? Alas, it doesn't really matter. I enjoy being alive."

"How are you alive without a patron?" Piper questioned.

"Does it matter if I have a patron?" Midas wondered. He leaned forward and studied her intently.

"We should just kill the two and save us the trouble," Hedge commented.

"Go stand guard," Reyna ordered. When Hedge met her eyes, she sent him a wolf's glare. Hedge, after a moment, nodded even though he grumbled under his breath.

"The traps," Leo said quickly. "I don't think we want him to get roasted."

Midas laughed and pulled out a remote. He pressed it and spoke, "It is safe for your friend to go outside. I quite enjoy the things that gold can buy you in this country."

"Why settle in Omaha?" Leo wondered as Hedge left the room.

"The oracle is suppose to be here," Lit muttered. Midas frowned, but recognition showed on his face.

"That's right," Midas began. "We got this wonderful house though. Lityerses has plenty of room to practice his swordmanship. I do apologize for his terrible name. I like his title of Reaper of Men better."

"That's a wonderful name," Piper commented. Lit winked at her. Piper forced a smile and shot Reyna a desperate look. "What's with all of the gold statues?"

"Well, gold is infinite, right? Olympus will fall when it is attacked by giants. The dead are rising. Maybe, they want gold. Governments rise and fall all of the time. These statues will stand forever because they are made of gold," Midas explained.

"You gave up your golden touch after you turned your daughter to gold," Piper began. Midas looked at her and started laughing.

"I leave for a few thousand years, and the story gets twisted around. Dionysus gave me the golden touch because I saved his friend. The stories probably got that right. I never gave it up though," Midas corrected.

"They said you found a way to reverse it with running water, and you were also able to get your daughter back," Piper protested.

"I did learn that you can reverse the gold with running water," Midas reassured. "That's why I don't have any in the house. We can't have any accidents with the statues. Bad for business."

Reyna looked down at the ground. She felt sick and a little scared. Midas turned people into statues and kept them like it was a zoo. Reyna's breathing quickened as she had flashbacks.

Circe had done that. She turned men into guinea pigs and kept them as pets. Reyna felt nauseous as she thought about it. Piper grabbed him arm and gave her a concerned look. Reyna shook her head and didn't look up.

"So, you didn't learn your lesson when you turned your daughter into a statue?" Leo slowly questioned. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hand me your backpack," Midas commanded as he looked at Piper. After a moment, she grabbed it from the ground and tossed it to him. When it touched Midas' hand, the backpack turned gold. "It's magic now!"

"You could store some kittens in there, or you could use it to hold the little storm spirits. I don't care either way," Midas commented. He tossed them the backpack. "Try it."

Leo stood and gently grabbed the backpack from Piper. He walked towards the cage and opened the backpack. The spirits were sucked in despite all of their struggling. Leo zipped up the backpack and spoke, "This is really cool."

"Why didn't your daughter come back with you?" Reyna asked after awhile. She noticed the statue of a girl in the corner with a shocked look. Reyna had a really bad feeling about it. Midas' smirk confirmed it.

"She talked too much," Lit commented. Midas nodded. As he did, his sleeping cap fell off to reveal donkey ears. Leo made a noise as he choked on his spit.

"Apollo gave me these because I was told to judge a music contest. He was all mad that I declared Pan a better music player than him. I kept this secret for a long time until my barber saw it, but he won't be telling anyone," Midas said motioning to a statue of a man in a toga.

Midas had an insane look in his eyes. Reyna tensed as she watched. She didn't like it, and it sent bad feelings running through her.

"Maybe, I was brought back to be our patron's mobile bank," Midas commented.

"The giants," Reyna said coldly. "You are working for them."

"It's more like paying my patron back a debt. I tried telling that to the last group, but they wouldn't listen. They were looking for some missing demigod," Midas said.

Reyna exchanged a glance with Piper. That group had to looking for Annabeth. Who were they though?

"They were the reason for my security system, and they didn't even want to become statues. That's why I no longer have time for anyone that isn't a serious investor," Midas said. Reyna looked at her friends.

"Thank you for the bag. I hope you enjoy being back to life," Piper began. She stood.

"If you go, I can't rebuild my collection," Midas said. He rose from his throne. "It's okay though. I give everyone who comes here a choice. You can join my collection, or you die at the hands of Lityerses. I can even use your corpse as a statue!"

"You can't," Piper began as she started to use charmspeak. Midas moved faster than anyone expected. He grabbed Piper's arm, and she instantly turned into a gold statue.

Reyna saw red for a few moments. She didn't get up because she was too angry to do anything. Leo jumped to his feet and tried to summon his fire. Midas winked and grabbed his hand. Leo was turned into a gold statue.

"I knew the power damping room would work," Midas commented. He turned on Reyna who had not moved. Fury kept her in place. "You are my only prize left to collect. Now, why do you look so familiar?"

"What are you talking about?" Reyna demanded as she stood. She was scared, but that didn't matter at the moment. Reyna was going to make Midas regret what he had done.

"A group came in a few days ago. They called themselves Amazons, and one of them was looking for a missing demigod. One looked like you. I wonder how much she would pay for your statue," Midas hissed.

Reyna's mind was racing. Someone was looking for her. They looked like her. A sibling?

"I'm going to fight Lit," Reyna said. Lit looked up in surprise, and he laughed.

"You can try," Midas commented. He sat back on his throne and raised his hand. Lit stepped towards Reyna, and he attacked.

It took approximately five seconds for Reyna to get a read on Lit. Every attack he made was meant to hit her, knock her off balance, and allow him to go in for the killing blow. Defense was nowhere on his mind.

Reyna easily blocked the next few blows. She kept moving on her feet, and her fighting style seemed to confuse Lit. He spoke, "What is this?"

"Roman legionnaire training," Reyna responded. The words rolled right off of her tongue.

"What is a Roman?" Lit demanded.

"It's the citizen of a city called Rome," Reyna answered. "They created the greatest empire of all time. Let me give you a history lesson. Macedonia conquered parts of Greece. Later, Rome came in, conquered Macedonia, and then finished the job."

"Impossible," Lit hissed. He brought his sword down in a high arc. Reyna raised her arm to block it. At first, it seemed like a stupid idea, but there was a theory she had been working on for some time. The theory turned out to be correct.

Lit's sword hit her jacket, but it only cut into it slightly. Reyna stabbed him in the stomach. She kicked him away. Lit fell in front of his father. Midas quickly grabbed his son to help him.

In a moment, Lit was a golden statue. Reyna glanced at her arm and saw a thin line of blood. Her jacket was armor of some sort, and she assumed it was another gift from her mother.

"That was pretty crafty girl. I suppose that I have to deal with you now," Midas commented.

"Try it," Reyna snapped. She looked around the room. Her gaze shot upward towards the chandelier, and she flipped her sword. A javelin appeared in her hands.

Midas stared at her. Reyna threw her javelin at the chandelier. It tore through the chain, and Midas could only look up as the chandelier fell right on him.

When the dust cleared, Midas was pinned under the chandelier. Reyna walked towards her javelin and grabbed it. She spun her weapon, and it turned back into a sword. Reyna dropped it into her backpack.

"I'll give you all of the gold you desire if you help me," Midas said quickly. Reyna ignored him and looked around. Her plan was still forming. She walked towards her friends as the door flung open.

"I heard a crash," Hedge said. He looked around wildly. "What happened?"

"Grab Leo and take him outside," Reyna ordered as she noticed how wet Hedge was. "I'll grab Piper."

"What about everyone else?" Hedge questioned. Reyna grabbed Piper's backpack and looked around. She looked back at Hedge.

"Go," Reyna ordered. Hedge finally nodded and grabbed Leo. He carried him out.

Reyna looked around. She didn't want release everyone and have them take their anger out of Midas. That's what pirates had done at Circe's island. The pirates had been turned into guinea pigs, and when they were released, their wrath was horrific.

Pain spiked in Reyna's back. She quickly whirled around, but there was no injuries. It was the pain of remembrance. The memories also reminded her of a girl who tried to protect Reyna from the pirates. Was that girl in the Amazons? Was she the one looking for the missing demigod, and was that demigod Reyna and not Annabeth?

Reyna took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. These men would be travelers when they were released. Reyna spoke, "Mercury, if you can hear me, find these people, release them from Midas' curse, and protect them. I don't have much to offer you."

After a moment, Reyna took off her jacket. She threw it on the couch as a sort of gift to Mercury. Reyna didn't know what he could do with it, but there had to be some kind of sacrifice for him. She finally turned towards Piper, picked her up, and walked out.


	17. Septendecim

Leo never realized how happy he was to know Hedge. The coach had been tough on him at the Wilderness school, but that was all forgiven when Hedge dunked him in the river. The water was freezing cold, but Leo just summoned a little fire to warm himself up. Anything was better than being a gold statue.

Piper had been a different story. They had to dunk her in the river for longer, and she had hypothermia. Hedge worked some nature magic to help Piper as much as he could. It still sucked to see her shivering in her sleep.

The storm caught his attention. It was a magnificent beast. The wind tried multiple times to stop them from creating a fire, but it was no match for Leo. His awesomeness overwhelmed it.

As thunder boomed, Piper's eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up and looked around. Piper spoke, "L...Leo?"

"You're safe," Leo promised. He motioned to the blankets wrapped around her. Piper managed a half smile as she wrapped the blankets tighter around herself.

Leo rubbed his own blanket. He spoke, "We have to put you in the river, and you may have gotten some hypothermia. We can both thank Reyna for saving us."

"And me," Hedge complained as he looked up. He had been using a stick to poke the fire. "Sure, Reyna did all the cool stuff, but I helped unfreeze you."

"How did she defeat Midas?" Piper asked. Her gaze turned towards Reyna. A sad smile came to Piper's face. Reyna was asleep next to the fire and using her backpack as a pillow.

"Pinned him under a chandelier. She didn't want to free the other statues and let them have revenge. I don't know why though. I would have," Hedge commented.

Leo rolled his eyes and added more flames to the fire. He glanced around the dark cave. Leo spoke, "I'm glad you missed the storm spirits. There was a harness and Reyna's Pegasus. It did not go well."

"Where are we now?" Piper asked. Despite her hypothermia, she took off one of her blankets and laid it over Reyna.

"Some placed called Pikes Peak in Colorado," Hedge answered. "Aeolus likes to put his floating palace on the peak."

"If it's floating, how can it be put on the peak?" Leo wondered.

"Valdez, I'll make you drop and give me fifty," Hedge warned. Leo smirked, but he didn't want to think about that.

"I think it's the evening before the solstice, but I do not like deadlines," Leo commented.

"Is that why you never turned assignments in on time?" Piper teased. Leo gasped in mock shock as he grabbed a pan. He dropped burger patties on it and hoped that he didn't attract anything like wolves.

Leo told them about his dream with Athena. For a few moments, the only sound was crackling fire. Hedge, unsurprisingly, broke the silence, "Well, it's probably going to take Camp Half-Blood burning to the ground before Zeus admits that the immortals need the help of mortals. There's nothing worse than a god admitting they need help."

"Athena seemed to hate the fact that Reyna existed. She also said that the demigods had to unite. How are they going to unite if everyone is at Camp Half-Blood?" Leo questioned. He glanced to his right. "Hedge?"

"I'm just as lost as you three are. You spend a hundred years on this earth, and they still won't let you fight in wars," Hedge grumbled.

"A hundred," Leo repeated as he stared. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"That's only fifty in human years, so don't act too surprised," Hedge said. He crossed his arms.

Leo did his best to work on making the food. The storm outside could possibly keep them trapped in the cave. He really didn't want that. How were they going to let nature stop them when the world was at stake?

As he cooked, his attention shifted to everyone in the cave. Hedge was munching on parts of his club. Piper was trying to keep herself warm, and Reyna was still asleep near the fire. She needed the sleep though.

There was silence in the cave for a few minutes. Leo figured the food was almost done, and he was getting ready to serve it. Piper suddenly looked up and whispered, "Hard sacrifice."

"What?" Leo questioned. He was pretty sure that he had heard her wrong. Piper nodded as if sure with herself. She grabbed Reyna's shoulder and shook it.

Reyna's eyes snapped open. She looked around and settled on Piper's face. Piper spoke, "I need to tell you guys something."

Reyna slowly sat up and glanced at Leo. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Piper watched them and took a deep breath.

"I had a dream a few days before Reyna appeared at the school. Enceladus told me that I had to help him by betraying you guys, or my father would be killed. When I tried calling him, all I got was his assistant."

"Medea told me that Jane, my father's assistant, was wrapped around her finger. She helped Enceladus capture him. Then, I was ordered to take you two to a mountain because he wants both of you dead. It would be an exchange of you two for my father," Piper explained.

"Was there anything about the background that you can remember?" Hedge asked in a quiet voice.

"The Golden Gate Bridge," Piper answered. She took a deep breath. "I have to be there by noon tomorrow."

No one said anything about that. Leo stared at the ground. The look on Piper's face hurt. She clearly expected them to turn on her. Leo passed burgers out, but no one touched their food.

"Piper, you should have told us sooner," Leo began. "We can help you."

"Why aren't you mad?" Piper demanded. "I was told to betray you guys and kill you! We can't help my dad because Enceladus will probably kill him since I told you guys this."

"Your father is a hostage being used for leverage," Hedge interrupted. "All Enceladus wants is for you to go to that mountain, so Hera has to be somewhere else. Classic case of distraction."

"We rescue Hera, or we rescue Piper's father," Leo realized.

"It's not like Enceladus will even let Piper go. If he kills any of you, that ruins the great prophecy. You guys are three of the people involved," Hedge stated like it was obvious. Leo knew they all thought it, but they avoided talking about it.

"Enceladus dies," Reyna said for the first time since Piper's revelation. "We rescue Hera and Piper's father. Then, I will personally drive my sword through Enceladus' heart."

Piper looked at them with tears in her eyes. Reyna gently put her arm around Piper's shoulder and pulled her close. There was a scary intensity in Reyna's eyes.

"We need to know where this mountain is. Bay Area is a really bad place for demigods. It was the hangout for the Titans a long time ago. Now, Atlas holds up the sky on the mountain," Hedge said.

"During the second Titan war, Kronos built a new palace there. That place just crumbled when Kronos was defeated by Percy Jackson," Hedge continued.

"No, it was taken by force," Reyna said. Her eyes stared out in the distance as if lost in another memory. "I was there."

"What do you remember?" Piper wondered. Reyna closed her eyes as if the memory was fleeing. She finally shook her head. Leo took a bite of his food. The others slowly followed his example.

Before they could finish, there was a loud howl. Leo groaned. He knew that he was going to attract wolves. Leo jumped to his feet and whipped out a hammer.

Piper tried to stand, but pain showed in her face. She looked ready to black out for a moment. Reyna grabbed her and spoke, "Don't move."

Red eyes appeared at the entrance. Leo found his hand shaking. More eyes appeared as creatures larger than Great Danes appeared. Even though the creatures were wolves, they looked and moved like humans.

The apparent leader of the pack was about the height of a horse. There was dried blood on his mouth. He looked like he had killed something and was ready to do it again.

Then, Reyna did her Catholic priest thing. She stepped forward and snapped an order in Latin. The alpha wolf hissed back, and the wolves backed away. It only took a few moments for the pack to reappear and fan out even more.

"I'll give you three time to get away," Hedge whispered.

"They'll tear you apart," Piper whispered. She had her dagger out in front of herself protectively. Leo didn't think that it would do much to help.

"They can try," Hedge muttered. He almost looked like he relished the chance to take on the entire pack by himself.

"We are a pack," Reyna snapped. She looked at them gripping her own sword. "And, no one is getting left behind."

As the wolves parted, a man stepped forward. His hair seriously needed a wash because of how greasy and nasty it was. He also had a crown of finger bones, and Leo did not want his fingers to be added to that crown. The robes he wore was made up of all kinds of fur that probably sent anger through Piper's vegan heart.

The man looked like he ran miles for fun. Despite how athletic his body looked, his face was paler than the snow. He glared at Reyna with red eyes that held the most intense hatred that Leo had ever seen.

The man snapped something in Latin. Leo didn't even hear it because was staring at the man's teeth. Did that thing even floss? He really needed a dentist.

"Speak English," Hedge snarled.

"Daughter of Rome, tell your Faun to shut his mouth," the man ordered. Leo raised an eyebrow. Why was everyone using the Roman name for Hedge?

"It's satyr," Hedge snapped. He stepped forward.

"A son of Hephaestus along with a daughter of Aphrodite. They will make a delicious snack," the man commented. "And, we have a daughter of Rome whose mother must be extremely disappointed in her because she hasn't killed the other two yet."

"I have been patrolling all over the west for you," the man continued. He turned to his pack. "We will be rewarded well for our work here. As King Lycaon, I will get first taste. Then, you all can join in."

Leo pulled a vial of clear liquid out of his tool belt. He had totally just thought of it, and it appeared in the tool belt. Lycaon didn't notice because he was trying to find an opening, but Reyna's sword followed him and was directly pointed at him.

"You invited Zeus to dinner, and to make sure it was him, you tried to feed him human flesh," Piper said in a weak voice. "Zeus killed your sons and turned you into a wolf."

"The first werewolf," Hedge muttered. "He is as immortal as his terrible stench."

"You die first Faun," Lycaon promised. His attention turned towards Reyna. "Then, I will drag you to the Wolf House where one of my companions has the honor of killing you. Next time, you should be careful of who you anger."

"We are going to destroy you if you don't leave," Piper said. She had gotten to her feet and sounded like she was trying to use charmspeak. Lycaon just laughed in her face.

"I'm going to enjoy eating you," Lycaon commented. He glanced at his pack to make a comment to them. Reyna lunged forward and drove her sword into Lycaon's face, but the sword went right through him.

"You need silver girl," Lycaon hissed. He went to lunge forward, but Leo made his move. Leo threw the vial in front of the wolves. He shot fire at the gasoline.

Some of the wolves had fire jump onto their fur, and they ran into the snow. Others retreated. Reyna took a step back and stayed in front of Piper. Suddenly, she looked into her backpack and pulled out a pocket knife.

"I'm out of the good kind of gas," Leo reported as the gasoline died away. "What's with the pocket knife?"

"It's silver," Reyna answered. "We have to make a stand here. Failure is not an option."

Leo refused to say it, but failure looked like the only option. He still raised his hammer. Hedge hit his club against his hand as if death excited him. Piper stayed on her feet and lifted her dagger as much as she could. Reyna opened her pocket knife.

"Pray to whatever god you want," Lycaon hissed. "They won't hear you. Even if they did, they won't help you."

A wolf suddenly stiffened and made a choking noise. It collapsed to the ground with a dagger in it's neck. Wolves turned around but were quickly cut down by invisible forces. Lycaon caught a knife aimed right at his neck.

"Retreat!" Lycaon yelled as he saw the knife. He threw it aside, and it skidded across the ground landing at Reyna's feet. "We are not done daughter of Rome. That's a promise."

As one, the pack turned and ran from the cage. One wolf flew back into the cave with a spear in its chest. It slowly melted into a puddle of shadows.

The sounds of fighting cleared away. They were left alone in the cave. Reyna cautiously picked up the knife and looked up at the entrance as a group of women filed in.

The women all wore black jackets and black pants. Leo didn't want to say he was instantly in love, but he totally was. All of the women wore hoods that covered their faces. The one in the middle had a golden belt of interlocking rings. She was probably the leader.

"I think this is your knife," Reyna said after a moment. She held out the knife, but her other hand gripped her sword. The woman took off her hood.

Leo did a double take. The woman had black hair and black eyes like Reyna. Her face looked almost like Reyna's as well. The only thing was that she was older.

"H..Hylla?" Reyna quietly asked after a moment of silence.

"Hey sis," the woman replied. She pulled Reyna into a tight hug. "You had me worried."

Leo exchanged glances with Piper. This woman, Hylla, was Reyna' sister. Leo looked back at his friend.

Reyna pulled away after a moment and looked around. She looked confused and a little scared. Hylla grabbed her sister's shoulder tightly and spoke, "Kinzie, I need you to take some Amazons and hunt down the wolves."

A girl on Hylla's right nodded. Leo only caught a glimpse of auburn hair before she disappeared from sight. Hylla looked at the three of them and spoke, "We have a lot to talk about."


	18. Duodeviginti

Piper was extremely grateful for the hot chocolate. She took another sip and felt warmth spread through her body. The pain in her ankle was gone along with the feeling of coldness.

They were sitting in a large tent by themselves. Leo sat across from them drinking his own cup of hot chocolate. He was staring at the tent flap as if his sheer force of will would open it.

"How are you feeling?" Piper questioned. Reyna slowly looked at her then back at the ground. She had seemed in a daze for the last few minutes.

"I'm mad," Reyna answered. "I remember that I have a sister, but no other memories are coming back. I don't know what I have to do to remember anything!"

Reyna hit the ground in anger. She took a deep breath and rubbed her face. Piper gently rested her hand on Reyna's. After a moment, they were holding hands.

"You will remember something," Piper promised. She leaned on Reyna who seemed to relax slightly. The tent flap opened, and Hylla stepped in.

Hylla studied the three of them. Her posture was relaxed, but there was something underneath it. She seemed ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Hylla sat down and watched them.

"So," Leo said breaking the silence. "Do you remember that Amazon you called Kinzie? Is she dating anyone?"

"Yes," Hylla answered. She glanced at Leo and raised an eyebrow. "Me."

Leo opened his mouth. Then, he closed it. Piper started laughing. It was just like Leo to have a crush on someone he couldn't date. Reyna even managed a small smile.

"Tell me about your quest," Hylla said growing serious. Reyna glanced at the others before beginning the story. When she was talking about Medea, her voice suddenly stopped. Reyna shook her head and stared at the ground. Piper took over and finished the story.

It was silent for a few moments as Hylla seemed to be processing the story. Piper took another sip of the hot chocolate. She needed to get the recipe from the Amazons.

"I should have killed Midas when I had the chance," Hylla finally said. "I knew I had to keep going though."

"Why did you have to keep going?" Reyna asked after a moment.

"To find you," Hylla replied. "About the time you woke up at that school, mother sent me a dream. She told me that you had a mission, and I had to help you."

"Hylla, you know everything about me. Who is mom? Where did I come from?" Reyna asked. She gave her sister an almost desperate look.

"You're not going to like my answer," Hylla said. She sat forward and looked at them. Her eyes focused on Reyna's. "Mother made me swear to keep my mouth shut. You have to discover everything on your own."

Reyna glared at the ground and remained silent. Piper squeezed Reyna's hand. She didn't get a response.

"Tell me about father," Reyna said suddenly. "You can talk about that, right?"

Hylla nodded, but she was watching Piper and Leo warily. She clearly didn't trust them. Piper spoke, "We don't care what Reyna did. We'll support her no matter what."

"You two have to swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone. If anyone else finds out, you'll regret it," Hylla promised.

"Don't threaten them," Reyna snapped. Piper almost jumped in surprise. Hylla didn't seem shocked by it. To her, the behavior seemed normal.

"I swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone," Piper said after a moment. All she wanted to do was defuse the tension.

"Same. I won't tell anyone. I swear on the River Sticks. I mean Styx," Leo said quickly. Hylla watched them and finally nodded. It took her a few moments to speak.

"Father met mother before he went to Iraq. That meeting resulted in me being born. At the time, he was kind and caring. Then, he went to Iraq," Hylla began. She swallowed painfully.

"During one of his patrols, he got hit by a roadside bomb. Some shrapnel became embedded in his shoulder," Hylla continued. "When he got back, he became more obsessed over mother and even got a tattoo of her on his back."

"Mother stayed away at first, but he was persistent. She visited again, and that's how you were born," Hylla said looking at Reyna. "Over the years, father became more and more paranoid. He would lock us in the house, accuse us of working against him, and other things."

Piper slowly looked at Reyna. There was no emotions on Reyna's face, and it was hard to read her eyes. Reyna finally closed her eyes for a few moments.

"On _that_ night, we left the house for a few hours. Father had been especially agitated and aggressive. When we came back, father was having one of his episodes. He accused us of working against him and trying to undo his work." Hylla continued. She shivered slightly.

"Father was glowing," Reyna interrupted. "He raised a hand, and a chair just flew at you. It hit you in the head, and you collapsed instantly. I thought he killed you."

"You were protecting me," Hylla explained. "You grabbed the nearest weapon and stabbed father with it. The weapon should not have hurt him, but he was a mania."

Reyna suddenly stood. Her face was pale, and she looked like she was going to be sick. Reyna walked out of the tent.

Piper quickly jumped to her feet. She took a stepped forward, but Hylla held up a hand. Hylla looked at them and spoke, "Sit."

"I have to go after Reyna," Piper argued. Hylla shot her a dangerous look.

"No," Hylla said. "We have a lot to talk about, and Reyna needs time alone."

Piper knew that Hylla wasn't giving them a choice. She forced herself to sit on the ground and not move. Leo kept his mouth shut as well.

"Hera is playing with fire," Hylla began. She looked at the ground as if carefully choosing her words. "There is a good chance that we are all going to get burned because of it. You three have to find Hera. Then, you need to work on keeping the peace."

"Why would we have to keep the peace?" Leo questioned. "Is someone going to be mad that we rescued Hera?"

"No," Hylla answered. "That's not why. I wish I could tell you, but my secrecy has already been sworn."

"Can you tell us why Reyna acts like a catholic priest?" Leo questioned. "She can speak Latin. She used the Roman names for gods. It's weird."

Hylla didn't respond, and she didn't meet their eyes. That gave Piper the answer. Piper spoke, "You know, but you can't tell us."

"I told my mother I wouldn't," Hylla responded. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you guys have to find your own way. She set me on Lycaon's trail, but I have no clue why."

"Can you help us find Aeolus' palace?" Piper questioned hopefully. Hylla smirked and almost looked a little relieved.

"Yeah," Hylla responded. "That is something I can do. I'll have to hurry though because I can't lose the trail of Lycaon and his wolves."

Hylla stood and motioned for them to exit the tent. As Piper went to walk out, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Hylla met her eyes and spoke, "We need to talk for a moment. Alone."

"I will just wait outside. In the cold," Leo muttered. He stepped out of the tent. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Piper, right?" Hylla questioned. Piper slowly nodded trying to read the girl in front of her. Hylla smiled. "If you break my little sister's heart, I'm going to make your life hell. Understood?"

Piper wanted to laugh. It was just nice to be facing something that would happen in everyday life. No monster threatened her. There wasn't a life threatening quest. An older sister was just looking out for her younger sister.

"I won't break her heart," Piper promised. Hylla watched her intently. She gave a fake smile and squeezed Piper's shoulder tightly.

"Make sure you don't," Hylla whispered. She started into Piper's eyes, and there was something extremely dangerous there. Piper found that the situation was quickly losing its humor.

"I won't," Piper repeated, and she forced herself to meet Hylla's eyes. "We should get going."

Hylla studied her for a moment and finally nodded. She spoke, "Come on. I can get the three of your fresh clothes and some jackets."

"I would appreciate it," Piper responded as the tension in the air disappeared. The two walked out of the tent. Piper stared at the scene in front of her. Hedge and an Amazon were comparing clubs.

"It's all about the wood that you make it with. If it's too weak, a hard blow will break it. That's not good for combat," Hedge said. The Amazon examined her own club with a frown. "I'll have to come back some time to teach you."

Piper looked away and saw Leo being cornered at a tree by two Amazons. One held up a collar and said something that made Leo's face turn as white as the snow. Piper stepped closer to them.

"You could join us," an Amazon commented. "I'm sure we can find a collar in your size. We might be able to make a man out of you."

"I'll have to decline," Leo began. He tried to move backwards only to realize a tree was blocking him. "Being a slave doesn't seem like the right life choice for me."

Piper took her attention off of the conversation as she saw Reyna. Hopefully, Leo could fend for himself. Piper walked towards Reyna.

Reyna was leaning on a tree, but her back was to the camp. She showed no acknowledgment as Piper stopped beside her. Piper spoke, "Hey."

Even though she wasn't expecting a response, it still hurt when Reyna didn't even look at her. Reyna just stared ahead and seemed lost in thought. Piper slowly grabbed her arm. When there was no resistant, she slowly tightened her grip in a comforting way.

"I know it was hard to hear that," Piper began. "I also know that you don't want to talk about it, but Leo and I are here for you. We don't think of you any differently."

Reyna gently pulled her arm from Piper's grasp, but she grabbed Piper's hand. Reyna spoke, "Thank you. I just need time to process everything."

Piper nodded. The two stood in comfortable silence for a few moments. Footsteps interrupted their bliss. A hand grabbed each of their shoulders.

"Make sure to keep it PG," Hedge warned. Reyna glanced at Piper and rolled her eyes. It brought a smile to Piper's face. Hedge held out two backpacks. "Fresh clothes for you."

Piper glanced back at Hedge and stared. He wore an oversized jacket that looked more like a trench coat. His face would have looked more serious if there wasn't powder and chocolate on it. Piper really didn't want to know.

"We should get changed," Reyna suggested. Piper nodded and found an unoccupied tent. She quickly changed into the clothes the Amazons had given her.

When Piper was finished changing, she looked down at herself. The Amazons had given her a black shirt, a black jacket, a black beanie, and black pants. They really seemed to like the color black. Piper put the beanie on her head silently grateful that her ears would be warm.

The sound of laughter caused Piper to walk out of the tent. Hedge was talking to a group of Amazons who were the source of laughter. He seemed to love the group. Reyna was watching the group from a few feet away.

Piper walked towards Reyna and studied her. Reyna had two differences to her outfit. She was still wearing her purple shirt, and she had a belt with a scabbard on it for her sword.

Reyna looked inside her backpack before glancing up at Piper. She smiled slightly and looked around. Leo and Hedge made their way over.

"Ready to go?" Hylla asked from behind them. Piper glanced at Hylla and nodded. "Good. My Amazons are going to head after the pack. I'll meet up with them after escorting you to the palace. Now, let's go."


	19. Undeviginti

**Thank you to everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

Leo was really sad to leave the hot Amazons behind. Sure, they wanted to make him a slave, but they were still hot. He was also really not into this jog.

They were jogging in the snow. Like, did no one understand that snow and jogging didn't go together? Although, jogging with Hylla brought another really important question to Leo's mind.

"Are you the same as the company?" Leo called. He saw Hylla glance back at him. It was nice that she didn't look annoyed.

"We are," Hylla called. She started jogging on a path on the side of the mountain. Leo was kind of upset that Hedge was easily making his way through the snow. Hedge glanced back at him.

"Come on Valdez! This is nothing compared to the school! Should we start singing a song for inspiration?" Hedge wondered.

"I'll throw you off this mountain if you do," Hylla warned. Leo forced himself to pick up speed, so he fell in step with Reyna and Piper.

"How are you two doing?" Leo questioned. Reyna shrugged and pretended like she was focusing on the path. Leo frowned. He wanted to try and make Reyna feel happier, but that was way out of his comfort zone.

"I'm trying to stay focused on the task," Reyna finally answered. Leo looked at her in surprise. Honestly, he didn't expect Reyna to respond, but it was nice that she did.

"We'll get everything figured out," Leo promised. "You'll get your memory back, and we'll all ride off happily into the sunset."

Leo wasn't pay attention to where he was going, so he slammed right into Hylla. The Amazon caught her balance and shot him a look. Leo gulped and tried to smile. Hylla pointed up.

Upon looking up, Leo lost his breath, and that wasn't because of the thin air. A floating island of glowing, purple stone rested above them. It was probably the size of a football stadium. The sides of it had caves all over which caused a pipe organ sound to come from it.

A narrow bridge of ice connected the island to the peak they stood on. Someone really hated Leo if they wanted him to go on that. As they got closer, it got worse.

The bridge was not made of ice. It also moved with the wind, and that probably meant they were going to fall off and die. He was screwed.

"Is this the only way?" Piper questioned. She sounded ready to not go on the bridge. Leo concurred.

"Unless one of you can fly," Hylla answered as she crossed her arms. She glanced at them rather patiently for someone who said she was in a hurry.

"How does no one notice that?" Leo wondered trying to stall for time. He needed to work up the courage to actually go across the ice bridge.

"The mist hides it from mortal's view," Hylla answered. "We need to go across in two groups, so the bridge doesn't collapse."

"Let's get moving then," Hedge said. He tapped the bridge with his club and stepped onto it. Hedge turned and grabbed Piper. "Ready?"

"No," Piper quickly replied, but there was nothing that she could do as she was dragged up the bridge. Thankfully, the bridge didn't seem like it was going to give out on them.

"Be careful where you step," Hylla ordered. She seemed to be listening to the wind. "They haven't found anything yet, so I'll escort you up there."

Leo did not listen to the advice of watching where he stepped. He was busy thinking about the design of the bridge. If Leo had the choice, this bridge would be supported by columns. That's when his mind started thinking, and his feet stopped working.

"What are you doing?" Hylla demanded. She was behind Leo, and Reyna was in the front. They were in the middle of the bridge. Hedge and Piper had made it across already.

"Why have a bridge if they are wind spirits?" Leo wondered. "They can fly, right?"

"Does it matter?" Reyna demanded as she looked back. She seemed impatient to be going.

"The bridge is the anchor to the mortal world. It connects the two different worlds," Hylla responded. At those words, Leo's mind started racing. He had come to a realization.

That's also when Leo realized that his excitement was causing his body temperature to heat up. Smoke rose from his shoes. He was melting the bridge.

"We need to get going," Reyna snapped. She turned towards them.

"You're a bridge. That is what Hera called you," Leo said quickly. "What would you be connecting though? It would have to be something that doesn't get along. It would be like how the air palace and the mortal world does not get along."

"I'm just spit balling here," Leo continued. "But, Athena hates you, and her daughter is missing. You are bridging two places, and I think you are part of an exchange. Annabeth is the other part."

"So, Juno made this exchange because she got captured," Reyna slowly said. "And, she's at the place where my new life began."

"The Wolf House," Hylla muttered. "I know where that is. If that's where Hera is, we can find her."

Leo opened his mouth, but the bridge underneath him dissolved. He would have fallen to his death if Reyna didn't grab his jacket and pull him towards her. The two ran up the bridge.

When Leo looked back, he saw Hylla standing at the opposite end of the thirty foot chasm. A glance to his left showed the sadness on Reyna's face. She didn't want to leave her sister behind.

"Find Piper's father!" Hylla yelled. "The Amazons and I will hold the Wolf House. You know where it is Reyna. I'll be there this time. I promise!"

With this those words, Hylla ran back the way they had came. Leo started to run up the rest of the bridge. A glance back showed Reyna wasn't following, and the bridge was quickly melting. Leo grabbed Reyna and dragged her up the bridge.

Reyna followed him after a moment. She pushed him forward trying to probe him to move faster. Leo finally made it to the floating island and collapsed to his knees. Reyna stopped next to him and gasped desperately for breath.

"What happened?" Piper questioned. Leo looked behind him. The bridge was gone which meant their only exit was gone. "Leo, you're smoking."

"I got a little excited," Leo began. He looked at Reyna. She was staring out at the chasm. "I'm sorry."

Reyna shook her head in clear anger. She spoke, "We have less than a day to find Piper's dad and rescue Juno. Let's get moving."

Reyna did not wait for a response. She moved ahead of them and even ahead of Hedge. Her hand clenched the golden backpack. Leo had completely forgotten about it.

Leo fell in step with Piper and told her what had happened. While Piper listened silently, she seemed anxious. The thought of saving her dad had to be overwhelming.

As they walked, Leo kept patting himself down. He didn't want to catch fire and burn a hole through the snow and possibly the island. If he couldn't control himself, Leo was pretty sure that he would get punched in the face.

The four of them walked in silence. Hedge would jog up the steps, act like he was going to say something to Reyna, and then get shut down by a glare. He would then jog back down the stairs and repeat the cycle.

The walk finally ended as Leo saw large, bronze walls surrounding a fortress. A gate that was twenty feet high opened for them, and they followed the road of purple stone. A smirk came to Leo's face.

"Too bad it's not the yellow brick road," Leo commented. Piper rolled her eyes. They both stared at the main citadel which looked like one of the monuments in Washington D.C.

"No cable?" Leo questioned as he looked at the cluster of satellite dishes and radio towers on the roof. The rotunda was cut into four areas for what he assumed were the four seasons.

One looked like a winter wonderland with snow. The second looked like a park in autumn. The third looked like a farm. Leo frowned as he saw the last one looked like a desert.

"Anyone mind if I visit the pasture?" Hedge questioned as he licked his lips. When no one responded, he rushed towards the farm. Leo looked at his friends.

Reyna silently walked towards the entrance. Leo frowned. Was she that mad about him destroying the bridge? He didn't mean to, and Reyna had to understand that.

As Leo opened his mouth to apologize, a woman suddenly floated up to them. Luckily, it didn't really surprise Leo that she was floating. It did surprise him that she was so pretty.

The woman had slightly pointed ears almost like an elf. She had dark hair and brown eyes. It was hard to pinpoint her age. The weirdest thing was that she was see through, and she was still able to hold a white tablet computer in her hands.

"Yes, I see we have a scheduled visit. Oh, no. This isn't a good. Are you Reyna?" the woman asked.

Reyna's only response was a nod. The woman swallowed painfully and spoke, "I am Mellie and will be your guide. In case you do not know, I am an _aura_ also know as a wind nymph."

"I see you have a meeting planned with Aeolus. I heard the stories about your mother destroying this palace. Please do not repeat the incident," Millie continued as she led them away.

"Who destroyed this palace?" Piper questioned. Millie looked back at them and smiled sadly.

"I don't know," Millie replied. "I started twelve hours ago, and I've been one of his longest running assistants. There is just a warning label next to your friends name."

"Why can't someone just tell me who my mother is?" Reyna muttered bitterly. Leo glanced at his friend and looked away. If he apologized now, he would probably get thrown off of the palace.

"Let's just keep going," Reyna grumbled. When Piper tried to grab her arm, Reyna promptly ignored her and walked faster. Piper glanced back at Leo.

Leo gave her an apologetic look and followed after Reyna. He really hoped that they would find the answers that they needed. Besides, they needed to have good luck sometime, right?


	20. Viginti

Leo didn't want to attract any attention, so stayed focused on the ground until he had the misfortune of looking up. His heart nearly left his chest as something flew in front of him. The thing looked like an old lady mixed with a chicken on steroids.

The woman's body was fat with feathers, and she had talons for feet. Oh, she also had human arms and chicken wings because why not? Her black hair was pulled back in a hair net which allowed Leo to see all of her wrinkly face. Leo was going to have nightmares of it.

"Don't mind the harpy," Mellie said. "They represent violent gusts of winds. _Aura_ are more like gentle breezes."

They remained silent until they got into the central section. Leo stared at all of the cameras, spotlights, set pieces, and everything else. He was so busy looking up that he forgot to look down, and Reyna grabbed him before he could fall through the floor.

"Thanks," Leo said. Reyna nodded slightly. "Uh Mellie, can I get a warning next time?"

"I am very sorry about that," Mellie said with a small gasp. She grabbed a walkie-talkie and brought it to her mouth. "Sets, are you there? Nuggets? Hi, I need a floor in the main studio. A solid one. Please and thank you."

Leo watched an army of harpies carrying a large square that was made up of all different kinds of material and held together by duct tap. There was a ninety percent chance that they were going to die. Reyna walked across the floor without a care.

"You will have a few minutes to talk to Aeolus," Mellie informed as she led them towards the middle of the room and what looked like a control center. "He'll be going on air soon."

A man sat in the middle of the control center answering messages and looking at numerous televisions. The monitors showed weather stations, storm chasers, gladiators fighting, demigods fighting monsters, and many other things that Leo couldn't understand.

The man wore a suit that was blue like the sky. It came complete with clouds floating across it. His white hair confirmed Leo's belief that he was in his sixties. The man's face contrasted that. It was clear he wore too much makeup, and he definitely had a plastic surgery or two.

"Mr. Aeolus, the demigods are here," Mellie began. Aeolus' eyes were shooting everywhere as if he could absorb information from everything all at once.

"Do you see those people?" Aeolus questioned. He pointed to the television that showed a white van getting sucked into a tornado. "Mortals are amazing."

Aeolus glanced at them, and his eyes settled on Reyna. He spoke, "Centurion, it is nice to see you again."

Leo exchanged glances with Piper? What did Aeolus mean? Reyna seemed just as confused as them.

"You know me?" Reyna questioned. Aeolus nodded and looked back at the screens.

"I remember every demigod that comes by. You helped me out with those rogue harpies about a year and a half ago. You and that Gwendolyn girl," Aeolus said.

"Gwen," Reyna muttered. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and looked at the ground. "I know her."

"Considering you two worked together, I would hope so," Aeolus commented. His eyes moved to Leo and Piper. "Now, who are these two?"

"Excuse me," Mellie interrupted. "We go on air in two minutes."

"Makeup," Aeolus called. A small tornado of makeup supplies and brushes descended onto Aeolus's face. The makeup only made him more horrifying than he had before.

"We brought you some rogue storm spirits," Leo said. Reyna glanced at him and slipped the bag off of her shoulder. She lifted the bag. "Maybe, you can lift that kill order off of the demigods?"

"Did I send out that order?" Aeolus wondered as he looked at Mellie. She checked her tablet and nodded.

"On the fifteenth of September," Mellie confirmed.

"Hmm. That's unfortunate. I must have been cranky that day. Teriyaki, are you on guard duty? If so, will you take these rude spirits down to cell block Fourteen E?" Aeolus wondered. A harpy swooped in and took the bag.

Aeolus looked at them, and his face darkened. He spoke, "I remember now. It seemed like a voice was in the back of my head. It told me to have all of the demigods killed. Very odd."

Leo tried not to gulp. He did not like the sound of that. Leo slowly spoke, "A voice in your head, huh?"

"Yes. Very odd. Mellie, should I kill them?" Aeolus wondered.

"No sir," Mellie answered. She pointed at Reyna. "We do not need to invoke the wrath of that one's mother, and they brought the storm spirits. All should be good."

"We should send an apology gift to all of the demigods," Aeolus commented. He looked down. "Oh! It is time. I'm on the air!"

Aeolus flew off to a blue screen. Leo looked at his friends and tried to process everything. He broke the silence by speaking, "Is he always so weird?"

"Whichever way the wind blows is based off of him," Mellie explained. "His mood changes often. In about five minutes, he'll be completely different."

"Do you really remember who that Gwen girl is?" Piper wondered. Reyna looked at them and crossed her arms. Her eyes darted around the room as if it would help her remember.

"I was here with Gwen. We were going after a rogue group of harpies," Reyna restated. She gritted her teeth. "I know the memory is there, but I just can't remember it."

Reyna shook her head angrily. She spoke, "I'm sick and tired of not remembering anything important. The only things I remember about my life are bad. No one can tell me who my freaking mother is! I just want to know!"

Reyna's outburst caught the attention of a few harpies. They glanced at her for one second before going back to their work. Piper spoke, "Reyna, you're going to remember who your mother is. We are going to help you."

"We're your friends," Leo added. Reyna looked at him and uncrossed her arms. "We'll figure all of this stuff out. Together."

Mellie gave them a small smile and cleared her throat. She spoke, "I am sorry if Mr. Aeolus seems upset with you. Trying to report for all of the different Olympians can drive someone quite..."

"Mad," Piper finished. Mellie glanced behind her and quickly nodded.

"And, I will be back in another twelve minutes," Aeolus commented. His eyes seemed to grow wary. "Since the weather will probably change. Again."

Aeolus turned towards them and forced a smile onto his face. He walked towards them and studied them. Aeolus spoke, "Now, you gave me the storm spirits. What do you want in return?"

"We're on a quest and need your help," Reyna answered. Her tone was more controlled than before.

"Like last time?" Aeolus demanded. "All you demigods do is take and take and take! It's always about you!"

"If I remembered you helping me, I would thank you," Reyna snapped. "But, you have to help us. Our quest is beyond important."

"I'm always helping your line of demigods," Aeolus said angrily.

"My line?" Reyna questioned. She glanced at Leo who just shrugged. He assumed that Aeolus had lost his marbles and wouldn't be picking them up anytime soon.

"It all starts with that son of Venus and last hero of Troy: Aeneas. When the Greeks burned his city, he fled to Italy and started the kingdom that would become Rome. That line is the line that I have always been helping," Aeolus explained. "To make matters worst, Juno and Neptune threw me into the middle of that conflict."

"Rome," Reyna repeated. She looked up at her friends. Leo met her eyes, and Reyna took a step back. Leo frowned in confusion wondering why his friend had acted like that.

"We just want information," Piper said quickly. She didn't seem to notice Reyna's reaction. "We heard that you know everything."

Aeolus instantly straightened and spoke, "I do know everything. I know that Juno's little plan to bring you all together will end in bloodshed."

"In fact," Aeolus continued. He pointed a finger at Reyna. "This one will probably kill the two of you."

"Reyna wouldn't hurt us," Piper argued. Aeolus laughed cruelly.

"How little you know," Aeolus commented. He met Leo's eyes and seemed to be giving him a warning. Leo glanced at Reyna. Would she kill them? He doubted it.

Piper McLean, I know that your father is in quite the pickle," Aeolus continued. He grabbed something from the air and showed it to them. Leo stared at the picture of Piper's dad.

"This is from his wallet," Piper whispered as she took the picture with shaking hands.

"All things lost in the wind eventually come to me," Aeolus said. He held his hand out, and another picture appeared there. Leo paled as he recognized it. Aeolus met his eyes. "I see your future pretty clearly."

Leo grabbed the picture and stuffed it into his pocket. He didn't dare look at it. Leo spoke, "A little drawing can show you that?"

"A little drawing?" Aeolus asked with a laugh. He seemed to see right through Leo's facade. "That is the key to your success! Now, are you sure you want information? It can be quite dangerous."

"Where is Enceladus?" Reyna demanded. "He has Piper's father. We need the location, my lord."

Aeolus really like the lord comment. He tilted his head and nodded. Leo glanced at his friends. Maybe, they would have some luck.

At that moment, Hedge decided to grace them with his presence. He marched in with grass all over his face and shirt. Mellie saw him and stared. She spoke, "Who is that?"

"Gleeson Hedge. A Faun," Reyna muttered. Hedge smiled at them and eyed the floor. "Hedge. Don't. Say hi to Mellie."

Hedge looked up and spoke, "You must be an _aura_ , and you are as beautiful as a summer breeze."

"You're very goatly," Mellie said with a blush. Leo glanced at Piper and saw her pretend to vomit. Reyna seemed extremely unamused by the exchange.

"You'll find your father at Mount Diablo," Aeolus informed. Piper looked up in surprise. Leo tried not to smile. Finally, things were going their way.

"It's east of San Francisco," Piper said. "I went there with my dad once."

"The Bay Area isn't really a good place," Hedge began. Aeolus opened his mouth, but he suddenly tensed. He doubled over, and when he stood back up, his eyes were wild. Aeolus seemed to age twenty years.

"She hasn't spoken to me in a long time, but I understand," Aeolus muttered. Leo looked at the god with a very bad feeling. "I am sorry, but you all must die."

Aeolus flicked out his wrist, and Leo heard a cell open. Then, he heard angry storm spirits. They were really screwed. Piper was the one who spoke, "Aren't you going to anger Reyna's mother by killing us?"

"She is nothing compared to the great power that is coming back," Aeolus said. He even sounded regretful. Leo watched as the storm spirits moved into his line of sight.

That's when everything was thrown into chaos. The storm spirits came in with the force of a hurricane. They tore the floor into pieces and turned those pieces into deadly projectiles. If Mellie had not jumped in front of them and used her robe as a shield, they would have been dead.

Leo almost yelled as they fell into the pit, but he was too scared for his voice to work. He really did not enjoy the third fall to his possible death. It was getting kind of old.

"We have to head to one of the open tunnels!" Mellie yelled. "Can any of you control wind?"

"No!" Piper yelled back. She grabbed Leo's arm tightly. He felt the others gathering in an awkward group hug with everyone trying to hang onto Mellie.

A glance up showed the storm spirits were following them along with the shrapnel. Hedge looked up and yelled, "Bring it, you stupid gas bags! I will take you all down."

"He's magnificent," Mellie said with a dreamy sigh.

"Hedge, shut up!" Reyna yelled at the same time. She looked at Mellie. "Concentrate!"

Those words seemed to focus Mellie. Maybe, she was scared of Reyna. That was something they could agree with. They slowed their descent into what could be described as a tunnel.

Leo had the honor of slamming first into the vent. It knocked the air out of him, but someone kept a tight grip on him which kept him from getting separated. The group painfully went rolling through the tunnel.

"I won't be able to hold you much longer," Mellie warned.

"You're doing great," Hedge promised. "Better than my own mama, and she was an _aura_. She couldn't have done better than this."

"Iris message me?" Mellie wondered. Hedge winked.

"I'm really glad you two are planning out a date!" Leo yelled. "It kind of sucks that we are going to die!"

Leo could see that the tunnel behind them was growing dark, and his ears were popping painfully. Mellie spoke, "I'll try to shield you."

"I'm assuming Aeolus fired you, so if you need a job reference, let me know," Hedge said with a wink. Mellie smiled and disappeared. Leo felt a gentle breeze wrap around them. Then the actual winds hit, and they were shot into the sky so fast that Leo blacked out.


	21. Viginti Unus

Piper woke from her dream with a jolt. She took a deep breath and looked down. The dream with her mother ran through her mind.

The dream had taken place in Medea's destroyed store. Aphrodite had called it a memory. She told Piper that Medea was the first of many trials and enemies because the Doors of Death had opened.

The patron for Medea and Midas was Gaea. A new entrance to the Underworld had been created by Gaea, and that was why monsters weren't going away after they had been killed.

They then talked about Piper's father and how he never knew the truth about Aphrodite. The goddess of love showed Piper a vial that could erase short term memory. Aphrodite told Piper that Gaea wanted to break her spirit by breaking her father, and the vial could save him by making him forget what had happened.

Piper was suppose to be a mediator that brought two groups together. Zeus, for some reason, had been keeping the two sides apart, but she didn't know who they were. Piper had to help unite the seven of the prophecy, or all of civilization would burn. No pressure.

"Mom!" Piper yelped as she looked down at the turquoise dress that she was wearing. She also wore black leggings and black leather boots. Her snowboarding jacket was on her lap. As Piper lifted it, she saw her favorite silver charm necklace on her wrist.

Piper looked at Hedge. The only word to describe him was disaster. He wore a canary yellow zoot suit that was twice the size of him. He had shoes that fit over his hooves, a yellow broad-brimmed hat, a rose-colored shirt, and a baby blue tie. A blue carnation was being brought to his mouth.

Leo whistled as he looked at Hedge. Piper glanced at Leo and snorted. She spoke, "I think my dad wore that to a premiere once but without the tool belt."

Leo glanced at himself. He wore pinstriped pants, black leather shoes, and a white collarless shirt with suspenders. His look was complete with a tool belt, Ray-Ban sunglasses, and a porkpie hat. Piper barely stopped herself from laughing.

Piper looked at Reyna and stared. Reyna's hair was clean and braided. She had a clean version of the purple shirt that she had been holding onto for so long. Reyna also wore pants with a belt, and a scabbard was attached to the belt.

"I think I look the best," Hedge commented. Piper silently disagreed. Reyna definitely looked the best.

Reyna glanced at them before resting her head on the table like she was in pain. Piper spoke, "Are you okay?"

The only response received was Reyna barely shaking her head. Piper grabbed her shoulder gently and didn't push it. She spoke, "How did we get here?"

"Mellie cushioned our fall," Hedge answered. "I think we got shot halfway across the country. We're in California."

Piper noticed Reyna's eyes quickly shoot up. She looked at them before focusing on the table. Hedge didn't seem to notice because he looked lost in a dream world.

"I'll have to send her a message after this quest," Hedge commented. "I can help her figure out where to go. I could definitely see myself settling down with her and raising a herd of baby goats.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Piper questioned after a moment of awkward silence and thoughts that she didn't need.

"I love coffee!" Hedge exclaimed. "Do we have any money?"

Piper reached down into her pack. She grabbed the handful of money but also the vial her mother had talked about. Piper quickly looked away and held out the wad of cash.

"You got allowance?" Leo questioned. "That is so awesome!"

"Waitress!" Hedge yelled. Reyna visibly tensed as if Hedge's voice hurt her.

"Headache?" Piper whispered. Reyna gave her the slightest of nods. "Are you remembering anything?"

"It feels like there is a memory trying to crawl its way out of my brain," Reyna muttered. She slowly sat back up and rested her head in her hands. Piper frowned as she noticed a ring on Reyna's hand.

"What is that?" Leo questioned as he noticed it as well. Reyna slowly glanced at the ring and frowned. She pulled it off of her finger and studied it.

Reyna slowly showed it to Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite grabbed the ring and studied it. She saw a crossed sword and torch on it. On the inside of the ring, it had words engraved into it: _Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano._

"My name," Reyna muttered as she took the ring back. She slipped it on. As the waitress came over, they all gave her their orders and found out they were at Cafe Verve. Reyna seemed to recognize the place.

When the waitress left, Piper told them about her dream. Her friends listened quietly. Hedge, unsurprisingly, broke the silence, "Gaea is not to be played with."

"I think we all know that Gaea is very evil," Reyna interrupted. "After her husband threw their children into Tartarus, she grew angry but waited for vengeance. It wasn't until they had the Titans that Gaea took revenge. She made Kronos a scythe to destroy his father."

Hedge gave Reyna an annoyed look. It was like he had an entire lecture planned out, and Reyna had ruined that. The only thing Hedge got was a glare.

"Anyway," Hedge said. "Gaea has been sleeping, but she is still strong enough to keep an eye on things and cause misfortune. Since she's so vast, it's hard for her to be awake. It would be really bad."

"Porphyrion is going to rise and make an army," Piper continued. They fell silent as the waitress came back with everything. Hedge scarfed down his treats. Piper picked at her scone.

"We need to beware the earth," Reyna muttered. "And, we need to get up that mountain."

"It's too dangerous," Piper began. She couldn't ask her friends to risk their life.

"And?" Leo questioned. "Danger is my middle name."

"Mine too," Hedge added with a mouthful of food.

"Piper, we are close to your father, and we are not going to leave him behind. After he is safe, we go to rescue Juno," Reyna said. She met Piper's eyes. "Everyone, finish up. We are leaving in five minutes."

"We have like three hours left," Leo commented glanced at a clock inside the cafe. "Our deadline is soon."

Piper looked down. She felt Reyna grab her arm reassuringly. Piper focused on eating her food. It only took them two minutes to finish. That was mostly because Hedge ate everything for them.

Hedge went to get them a taxi. The three sat around and looked at each other. Reyna looked lost in thought. Leo was looking at the drawing.

"What is that?" Piper wondered. "Aeolus said it would be the key to our victory."

"Not for today," Leo muttered. He folded the paper up and put it away. "It will for another day."

Piper nodded. They all heard a loud honking and knew it was their ride. Reyna groaned as she rubbed her temples. The headache seemed to still be there.

"Come on," Leo said. Piper stood and looked towards Mount Diablo. Her father was up there somewhere being held hostage. She was coming to rescue him.

The three walked towards the cab and sat in the back. Reyna laid her head against a window and looked off in the distance. Leo bounced his knee up and down. Hedge did not stop talking.

As they drove, Piper tried to ignore him. It was surprisingly easy because she was so worried about her dad. What if they failed? Her father would pay the price.

Piper took deep breaths starting to feel sick. Reyna grabbed her shoulder and looked at her. Piper met her eyes. Reyna spoke, "It's going to be okay."

Piper nodded and leaned on Reyna. She closed her eyes as it sounded like the cab was struggling to get up the hill. Something told her they would not get a ride all the way up. Her fear was confirmed as they came to a closed ranger station with a chain blocking their way.

"This is as far as I can go," the cab driver said. "Are you sure about this? It's a long way back down, and I can't wait here."

"We're sure," Leo promised. Reyna got out of the car and helped Piper out. They both glanced down as their shoes starting sinking into the ground. It seemed like a certain goddess didn't want them to make any progress.

Leo paid the cab driver and said something to him. Hedge barely had enough time to get out as the cab driver took off. They all looked up.

Reyna crossed her arms and seemed to be thinking. She spoke, "I know this place. I know the places around here."

"This is a pretty bad place," Hedge commented. "I don't want us getting anywhere closer to San Francisco."

"We should get moving," Piper interrupted. If she kept standing around, her worries would consume her. Reyna nodded in agreement, and they all started walking. "How do we know where to go?"

"The smoke," Reyna answered. Piper looked up and saw the smoke trail. Her heart dropped. "Smoke equals fire."

The four of them hiked in silence. Piper saw Leo fiddling with wires and other things, but she couldn't see what he was making. She was a little preoccupied trying to put one foot in the front of the other without turning back or sinking too much.

Reyna and Hedge didn't look like they were struggling. Hedge had taken off his shoes and seemed like he was telling Reyna to carry the shoes. After a moment, the shoes were thrown to the side.

After Piper thought she was going to collapse from exhaustion, Reyna finally ducked behind a wall of rock and motioned for them. They all hurried to her side, but Hedge kept trying to stand back up. Piper grabbed his arm tightly.

There was a clearing in front of them about the size of a football field. There was extra logs and construction equipment everywhere. Piper looked around and froze as she saw the giant.

The giant was thirty feet tall and circling a purple bonfire. He almost looked human from the waist up especially since he wore bronze armor decorated with flames. The giant had bronze skin, white eyes, and hair braided with bones. Great.

The waist down was where it got weird. It was a scaly green. There was claws instead of feet. Enceladus held a spear in his hands and was heating it in the fire. Piper looked around and saw a man tied to a post.

"Dad," Piper whispered. She grabbed Reyna's arm tightly. "Look."

"Piper, you are going to free your dad," Reyna said. "The three of us will distract the giant,"

Piper looked at Reyna and nodded. Reyna seemed like she was comfortable being the leader, and Piper knew the others believed that. They all trusted her, so they would go with her plan.

"Ready?" Reyna questioned. Piper looked at the others, and they all nodded determinedly. She took a deep breath and nodded as well. "Alright. Let's rescue Piper's father."


	22. Viginti Duo

**A big thanks to everyone for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **Flame: To answer your question, Reyna is one of the seven. Essentially, she has taken Jason's spot, and Jason will be the one on statue delivering duty. As for the kiss, you will just have to read and see.**

* * *

Reyna walked straight out into the clearing and unsheathed her sword. She flipped it into a javelin and walked towards Enceladus. Her nerves weren't failing her, yet.

Enceladus turned towards her and stopped chanting. His eyes moved over the four, and a smirk came to his face. The giant spoke, "What a surprise!"

"If you don't let the movie star go, I will give you a surprise with a hoof right up your rear!" Hedge yelled. Enceladus laughed.

"I love how entertaining your kind is. When we rule the world, I will keep you around as a snack while I entertain myself with the humans," Enceladus commented. His teeth began to glow as he opened his mouth.

"Scatter!" Reyna yelled. She dove to the left, and Hedge landed next to her. As Reyna scrambled to her feet, she saw Leo drop something into the seat of a bulldozer.

"I think he insulted me, and he lit my jacket on fire. I liked this jacket!" Hedge yelled as he tore off his jacket and ran forward. Reyna rolled her eyes and was right behind him. Enceladus smirked and slammed his spear into the ground.

Reyna knew what was happening, but there was nothing she could do as the shockwave slammed into her. She hit the ground hard but somehow managed to roll backwards and end up on her feet. A glance around showed that Hedge was unconscious. Of course.

"I see you Piper McLean," Enceladus bellowed. He blew fire at bushes, and Piper hurried out of the bush. Reyna took a step forward and immediately became dizzy. She probably hit her head on the ground when she first fell.

"I have been waiting for you," Enceladus said. "You brought these two to me, and you brought me a snack. Now, you shouldn't look so shocked son of Hephaestus. I didn't even think that your scrawny self would survive but oh well."

"If Piper McLean betrays you, she can take her father and go. I have no use for him," Enceladus said with a smirk. Piper glanced at them looking scared and confused.

A man slowly looked up. His clothes were all torn up, and there was a long cut on the side of his face. Reyna could only guess that it was Piper's father. Piper looked at him and yelled, "Dad?"

"Pipes?" the man asked weakly. He looked like he wanted to say more but didn't have the strength. Piper grabbed her dagger and turned towards the giant.

"Let him ago!" Piper yelled. She was shaking from rage and anger. Reyna watched the scene and slowly took a step forward. The dizziness had subsided.

"Swear your loyalty to me, and I will," Enceladus promised. Piper looked back at them and met Reyna's eyes.

"He is going to kill you," Leo warned. "You can't trust him."

Reyna remained silent. This was Piper's choice to make. She would betray them, or she would work with them. Either way, the fate of the world was about to be determined.

"Mother Gaea made me to fight Athena herself. I may not be the biggest of my brothers, but I am the smartest. I daresay that I am smarter than the goddess I was made to destroy. My bargain will be kept with you," Enceladus promised as he looked at Piper. He followed it up with a roar.

A glance towards the forest showed six orge-like creatures rising up. They were only about seven feet tall and six arms all together. Their smell was terrible.

"Gegeness," Piper said looking back at them. "The Earthborn that fought the Jason from the myths."

"Very smart," Enceladus commented. "They live here instead of that horrible place called Bear Mountain. They are also good with construction equipment. So, Piper. Are you going to save your father or attempt to save your friends?"

Piper took a deep breath and stepped forward. She was now radiating a sort of power. Piper spoke, "You will not take the people I love. You are going to leave them alone."

The Earthborn all started to apologize and back away. Enceladus seemed disappointed and angry. He spoke, "Stand your ground!"

"I really wanted you alive daughter of Aphrodite. You could have been extremely useful to us but alas. There is something you should know about the Earthborn: they hate Jason. Lucky for me, I have a Jason right here," Enceladus said pointing at Piper's father.

Reyna glanced at her friends and nodded once. Then, she ran right for Enceladus. Piper went after her father, and Leo went towards the tree harvester.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Enceladus wondered. He spewed fire at her. Reyna easily rolled to side and motioned for him to attack. Enceladus obliged.

Reyna focused on avoiding the fire and the spear. The hardest part was avoiding the fire since she usually had to dive out of the way. It was slowly exhausting her.

As she fought, there was a burning sensation on her arm. It was where her tattoo was. For a little bit, it seemed like she was feeling Piper and Leo's fear, but that was impossible. Reyna paused for a moment, and it was almost her final mistake.

The tip of a spear barely cut into her face, but it still hurt. Reyna quickly backed away and placed a hand to the cut. After lowering the hand, she stared at the blood. Enceladus laughed.

They were both distracted by the sound of a bulldozer starting up. Reyna turned to see the Earthborn moving towards Piper. Her instincts caused her to dive to the right. Fire lit up the ground where she had been.

"Getting distracted?" Enceladus taunted. Reyna looked at him and took a deep breath. She knew that she had to be calm. Reyna had fought worse than Enceladus, and she had defeated them.

Reyna wiped some of the blood from her face and threw the javelin right at Enceladus. It hit the giant right in his arm as he tried to swat it away. Enceladus roared in pain.

Reyna ran towards the giant and grabbed onto her javelin. She pulled himself onto his arm and tore the javelin out of his arm. The armor made it easy for her to climb up to the giant's neck. As he tried to swat at her, Reyna stabbed him in the neck.

Enceladus yelled in anger and pain. Reyna tore the javelin out of his neck and jumped back onto the giant's arm. It only took a split second for her to jump off of his arm and land safely back on the ground. She turned towards the giant and saw the blunt end of the javelin flying at her face.

Upon trying to move, it seemed like the mud had a death grip on her ankle. Being unable to move distracted her for a split second. That was all it took for a javelin to slam into her face.

Reyna hit the ground hard and stunned. She forced herself to her feet, but the movement caused her to feel dizzy. A hand moved to the cut on her face as blood tricked into her eye.

It took Reyna a few moments to examine her situation. The good news was that she didn't have a concussion. The bad news was that the fighting conditions sucked. Smoke was hurting her lungs, the heat was intense, and the stupid ground was working against her.

Enceladus rubbed his neck and seemed to be busy dealing with the wound. Reyna glanced around quickly. Piper had gotten her father out of harms way. That was good.

"Tell me," Enceladus growled. He seemed surprised that she was on her feet. "How does it feel to get none of the glory?"

"What?" Reyna questioned. She took a step backwards, but it felt like trying to walk in quick sand. A deep breath sent her into a coughing fit because of the smoke.

"Well, you didn't topple the black throne," Enceladus began. "Does no one mention how you led the army? Does no one talk about you taking on Koios and causing him to flee? Doesn't that hurt?"

Reyna stared at the giant and had no clue what he was saying. He smirked and seemed to think she was distracted. Out of the corner of her eye, Reyna saw the spear moving towards her. A simple step to the side could have avoided it. Instead, she stepped forward to stab the giant.

Enceladus jumped back and slammed his spear into her javelin. The golden weapon shattered in her hands. Light blinded Reyna for a moment, and she felt herself hit the ground hard.

It took a few moments for Reyna to open her eyes. She slowly raised her head and looked around. The javelin had caused an explosion that made a thirty foot cone shaped pit. The dirt and rock had been fused into a glassy substance. Enceladus was at the other side of the pit trying to get his bearings.

Reyna was amazed that she was alive with no broken bones. She laid her head back trying to conserve her strength. Enceladus jumped across the pit in a single bound. He landed easily and stood over Reyna with a raised spear.

"That was a very nice trick," Enceladus complimented. "I do hope you enjoy being Gaea's first sacrifice."

The spear came at Reyna's chest in slow motion. She tried to move, but the mud just kept her in place. It angered her more than anything. Death was staring her in the face, and there was nothing she could do. Before the end could come, a black metal wedge slammed into Enceladus. The giant fell backwards and into the pit.

Two hands grabbed Reyna and pulled her up. She slowly looked at Piper who grabbed her face. Piper spoke, "You are not going to die on me, understood?"

"I'll do my best," Reyna answered. She quickly examined Piper for injuries. Other than a cut on her arm, she was fine. Piper placed a hand to Reyna's cut and tried wiping away some of the blood.

"You can thank me later," Leo yelled. Reyna slowly glanced at him. About a hundred feet away, Leo was standing on a piece of construction equipment that had the end missing. A glance into the pit showed the end of it, a hydraulic axe, stuck in Enceladus' breastplate.

Enceladus yelled in pain as he tore the axe from his chest. As he stood, his armor was already mending itself. Enceladus spoke, "That was a nice try, but you do know that you cannot beat me, right?"

"Would you do us a favor and allow us to beat you?" Leo yelled.

Reyna slowly looked at Piper with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She spoke, "We need a god."

"A god and hero has to combine," Piper said. She looked down into the pit and at Enceladus.

"And, you won't live long enough for a god to help you," Enceladus hissed as he tried scrambling up the pit. "Of course, your kind never really had the gods, did they?"

"What is he talking about?" Leo yelled. "We've had plenty of gods help us!"

"He's not talking about you," Reyna whispered as the world slowed down, and her mind started racing. Juno had erased her memories and brought her to the Wilderness School. In effect, she had taken Reyna to Camp Half-Blood.

Reyna was a bridge. She was bridging Camp Half-Blood and another place. That other place was like Reyna: Roman.

Centurion was a Roman rank. The tattoo on her arm with SPQR represented the Roman republic. She had been called a child of Rome. It just made sense.

Now, that left the question of her mother. A goddess of war was her mother, but it had to be the Roman goddess of war. Lupa said the name would ring a bell, but Reyna just couldn't think of it.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked interrupting Reyna's thoughts. Reyna shook her head and slipped her backpack off of her shoulder. She grabbed her dagger from inside and gripped it.

Enceladus was near the top of the pit. It would have been smart for him to stay down. Reyna looked at Leo and yelled, "Get some rope ready."

"Distract him," Reyna whispered to Piper. As she lifted her dagger, she glanced at the ring. Her mother's name would ring a bell. Reyna closed her eyes. "Mother, please. I need to save my friends. Please give me the strength to do this."

"Enceladus, behind you!" Piper yelled. A look of surprise appeared on the giant's face, and he turned around. Reyna ran right at the giant and jumped into him.

As Reyna jumped, she felt new strength in her limbs. The extra strength caused her to catapult herself into Enceladus' chest and knock him over into the pit. Reyna didn't focus on the fact that she probably wouldn't survive the fall into the pit. Hopefully, the giant would take most of the blow.

Reyna sent another prayer to her mother and gripped her dagger. She stabbed it into the giant's chest. The dagger tore through Enceladus' breastplate like it was butter. Reyna's hand went through the giant's chest, and her dagger came out of his back.

It took a split second for Reyna to realize that she had just effectively punched a dagger through the giant's chest. After a moment, the giant hit the bottom of the pit. Reyna felt the dagger break, and it exploded a moment later.


	23. Viginti Tres

**Shadowhunter3803: Jason still toppled the black throne and took out Krios. Reyna took on a different titan named Koios.**

* * *

Reyna woke as she heard the sound of a helicopter rotor. She moved her right arm to rub her face, but pain exploded in her forearm. A cry of pain left her lips, and someone grabbed her arm.

"You're okay," Piper promised. She sounded right next to Reyna. After a moment, Reyna opened her eyes and looked at Piper. Her eyes then moved around the cabin.

Piper was next to Reyna. Both of her hands were holding another man's hand. The man was looking around babbling to himself. He was also shaking and crying. Reyna assumed that was Piper's father.

Leo was sitting across from Reyna. He looked uncomfortable and was staring out the window. A bloody towel was in his hands. Reyna slowly looked down at her right arm.

There was a bandage covering everything below her elbow. It took her a moment to remember the fight with Enceladus. A groan escaped as she thought about it. Reyna laid her head back against the seat.

"How long have I been out?" Reyna questioned. She looked down at herself and saw she was covered in golden ichor and some of her own blood. Her jacket was also gone.

"Ten minutes," Leo answered. "The explosion you made created a crater in the pit. I don't know if Enceladus fell into the pit or if he exploded on the spot. It was pretty impressive though."

"How did you have the strength to do that?" Piper wondered.

"My mom," Reyna answered. Her previous revelation ran through her mind. "I prayed to her, and she gave me the strength to do it. She wasn't there physically, but the strength she gave me was more than enough."

Reyna laid her head back and looked at the pilot. Hedge was sitting next to the pilot and talking about nonsense. He seemed excited about it. Reyna rubbed her face tiredly.

She forced her mind to focus as her arm throbbed. The pain would have to be ignored. They still had to find Juno.

Reyna looked out the window and tensed. Piper noticed the movement and spoke, "Miss, what is that tunnel down there?"

"Highway 24," the pilot answered over the radio. Reyna stared out the window. She saw a highway that cut through a tunnel in the hills. The sight sent longing through Reyna's chest, but she forced herself to look away.

They rode in silence. That wasn't good since they could all hear Piper's father starting a new bout of crying every two minutes. It obviously broke Piper's heart, and there was nothing they could do for her.

Reyna drifted in and out of consciousness for the ride. As she slept, a memory of a battle ran through her head. There was an army of demigods besieging a palace. The people were definitely familiar, but she couldn't put any names to the faces.

Then, she was fighting a Titan that she guessed was Koios. There was constellations on his armor that moved as he did. The Titan had fought with a sword, and Reyna was more than a match for him. When he had been wounded, he fled from the battle.

Reyna snapped out of her dream as she felt someone grab her arm. Her eyes quickly opened, and she met Piper's eyes. Piper spoke, "We're here."

Piper stood and helped her father out of the helicopter. Reyna watched them go, and she slowly stood. Her mind was racing, but focus was what she needed.

The five of them gathered outside the helicopter. Reyna looked at Piper then Piper's father. Her gaze quickly moved away and out into the distance.

"I have to get my dad home," Piper began. Reyna remained silent even though she knew that Piper couldn't leave. She was the dove; therefore, she was part of the prophecy. The three of them had a mission, and they couldn't let anything get in the way of that.

Reyna watched her two friends. Leo spoke, "Yeah. You probably need to help him. I think we can get it from here."

"No," Piper's father interrupted. Despite how broken he seemed, his voice was strong for a small moment. "You have a mission Piper, and you cannot abandon it."

"I can take care of your father," Hedge offered. "Tristan McLean, right? I'm Gleeson Hedge. Certified protector. Cupcake, you have to go on with this quest."

"I can't leave my dad," Piper whispered as tears started to fill her eyes.

"We'll give you time alone," Reyna said. She grabbed Leo's arm and started to lead him away. Upon seeing the pilot exit the helicopter, Reyna grabbed her arm and led her away as well.

"Where are we going?" the pilot asked with a frown on her face. Reyna didn't answer until she couldn't hear Piper's voice anymore.

"A walk," Reyna muttered. The pilot slowly nodded and looked at Hedge.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked. Hedge was already talking to the pilot about getting a private plane

"Fine," Reyna answered which was a total lie. Her arm was killing her, and a headache was forming. The pilot kept glancing to her right like she could see the golden ichor covering Reyna.

Reyna looked around the tarmac. She could see a few people working and refueling helicopters. Her eyes saw another woman just watching them.

Reyna seemed to be the focus of the woman's gaze. For a moment, she could have sworn that the woman had black eyes, but that seemed ridiculous. Reyna finally looked back at Leo and the pilot.

The two were talking about helicopters. All of it went right over Reyna's head. She looked back towards the woman and frowned. The woman was gone, and it was like she had never been there in the first place.

"I think I'm losing it," Reyna muttered. She looked at her arm to see if blood was soaking through the bandage. It seemed perfectly fine. Reyna closed her eyes.

Reyna glanced at Piper and saw her hand a vial to her father. He took it and opened it. Upon drinking it, he collapsed forward. Reyna hurried to Piper's side, but Hedge was the first one there. The Faun held Tristan up.

"I got him," Hedge promised. "What's your home address?"

Piper opened her mouth, but she reached into her dad's pocket and pulled out a Blackberry. Piper spoke, "Everything that you need is on here. Be careful for Jane though."

"Jane? Do I get to fight her?" Hedge wondered with delight in his eyes.

"She is my dad's assistant," Piper explained. As she spoke, a plane pulled up by them. "She is being manipulated by Gaea."

Reyna watched a flight attendant step out of the plane. The flight attendant hurried to Tristan's side after giving Piper a brief greeting. Piper spoke, "We need to get my father out of here. He isn't feeling well."

"Of course," the flight attendant said. She seemed taken back by the people standing in front of her. With Hedge's help, the flight attendant was able to get Tristan into the plane.

Hedge walked back down and looked at them. He gave Piper a hug and spoke, "I promise that I will take care of him. You need to stay safe."

"And, you two need to watch out for her," Hedge continued looking up. He met Reyna's eyes and gave her a small nod.

"We'll do our best, Coach," Leo promised with a smirk. Reyna nodded her agreement.

"Please take care of him," Piper whispered as she hugged Hedge again. "And, thank you."

"Don't worry about him," Hedge said. "Now, I need to go get to that root beer, veggie enchiladas, and one hundred percent linen napkins."

Hedge scurried up the steps. The flight attendant seemed to look down and notice his hooves. Her eyes widened, but she quickly looked away and acted as if she had not seen it.

Piper watched the plane slowly take off down the runaway. Then, she suddenly started to cry. Reyna stared for a moment. An elbow nudged her in the ribs, and Leo motioned for her to hug Piper. After a moment, Reyna did.

Piper buried her face into Reyna's shirt. She started to cry even worse but seemed like she was also trying to calm herself. Reyna rubbed her back silently. Piper took seven deep breaths before she pulled away.

"Thank you," Piper whispered. It seemed like she wanted to say more, but her voice wouldn't work. Reyna gave her a small nod.

A shimmer of air interrupted the moment. Reyna turned towards it and stared. At first, she thought it was the heat off the tarmac, but then, an image appeared. Reyna stared as an image of her sister appeared.

"Hylla?" Reyna questioned. Hylla's eyes widened in shock, and she seemed to be quickly examining Reyna for injuries.

"You need to get over here," Hylla said after a moment. Behind her, there was the sounds of explosions, metal hitting metal, and yelling. "Now."

"Where are you?" Reyna demanded. She crossed her arms and studied her sister. Hylla was slightly out of breath, but nothing else seemed out of place.

"Wolf House," Hylla answered. "Juno is here, but Porphyrion is rising fast. Where are you at?"

"Oakland," Piper answered.

"It's close enough," Hylla said. She stared at Reyna intently. "You three need to be at the Wolf House before sunrise."

"Hylla, I don't even know where that is," Reyna snapped. Why did no one understand that?

"You remember," Hylla promised. "The dreams. The day we parted ways, and I left you alone to find the Amazons."

It only took a moment for the memory to run through Reyna's head. Anger and the pain of being abandoned followed soon after. Reyna's eyes narrowed into a glare. Hylla nodded to her.

"I told you that you would remember," Hylla said. "Now, get here fast."

The image disappeared before Reyna could respond. She looked at her friends and spoke, "Sonoma Valley. Let's go."

"We can't take a mortal into the battle, can we?" Leo wondered. He looked at the helicopter and placed a hand to it. "Bell 412HP utility helicopter."

"Can you fly it?" Reyna interrupted. She really didn't care what the helicopter was. The memory of parting way with her sister left a very bitter taste in her mouth. Her patience was gone.

Leo stared at Reyna for a long moment. Piper looked at the pilot and broke the silence, "Are you okay with a unlicensed and under-aged kid flying your helicopter? I promise that we will return it."

The pilot stared for a few moments. Her mouth opened and closed like she was struggling with the words. She finally spoke, "I am okay with that."

"Good," Leo said with a wicked grin. "Hop in guys. Uncle Leo is going to you for a ride!"

Reyna silently stepped into the helicopter and sat in the back. The memory of the argument with Hylla had come back. Other memories were following it. It was too much to sort, but Reyna knew she had been on the streets trying to find the Wolf House.

"You should get some rest," Leo suggested as he sat in the pilot's seat. Reyna nodded. She silently strapped in and closed her eyes. Despite how crowded her mind was, it only took her a few moments to fall asleep.


	24. Viginti Quattuor

Piper tried her best not to panic. For one, Leo was flying a helicopter, and she was sure that Leo had never flown a helicopter before. He was doing really well though.

Piper glanced behind her. Reyna was still asleep, but she was shifting a lot. It seemed like she was having a dream. Leo spoke, "Don't be worried."

"About what?" Piper questioned as she looked at her friend. He glanced at her as he flipped another switch.

"You think that Reyna will change when she gets her memories back," Leo replied. Piper looked away. "I had the same thought too, but we both need to realize something."

"Reyna's personality is not based on her memories," Leo said. "Reyna is herself, and the only thing that might change is her realizing that she needs to smile more."

Piper snorted and tried to not laugh. Then, the worry came back. There was a good chance they would die, and Gaea would rise. She didn't want the end of the world to be on her head.

"I don't like this whole Wolf House place." Leo said. Piper nodded her agreement.

"It just seems wrong," Piper commented. "Why would that be the place that Hera was captured at? What makes it so special?"

"Reyna said it's where her new life began. What is that suppose to mean?" Leo wondered. Piper frowned. She was getting a bad feeling in her stomach, but there was no way to tell what was causing it.

Piper looked down. She could not afford to lose Reyna. After giving her father the potion that caused him to lose his memory, she couldn't handle anything else.

"I'm sure we can trust her," Leo finally said. He glanced at Piper, "And, you can trust me."

As he said those words, the helicopter dipped forward. Piper grabbed onto the nearest object for dear life, and she took a deep breath. Leo righted the helicopter.

"So, about that trust thing," Piper joked with a nervous laugh.

"Shut up," Leo said with a smirk. Piper smiled as well, but she jumped as something slammed into the window. She turned her head and saw sleet gathering on the window. Frost quickly built up on the glass.

"Why is there an ice storm in Sonoma?" Piper questioned. Leo seemed as baffled as her. As they went further into the storm, Piper could have sworn that the storm was almost trying to attack them. That couldn't be possible though.

"What's going on?" Reyna questioned as she woke up. She was right behind Piper's ear in a second. "Why is it storming?"

Leo seemed too busy fighting with the helicopter's stick to reply. They were starting to lose altitude. Piper tried looking below them. All she saw through the fog was trees.

Piper stared as a small valley appeared. It was hard to make out many features, but there was a building in the middle. There was flashes of light everywhere along with explosions.

"It would be like Hylla to destroy a forest," Reyna muttered. It was hard to tell if she was trying to lighten the mood or being serious.

Leo managed to guide the helicopter to the ground. He killed the engine and took a deep breath. Leo spoke, "We didn't die. Point one for the Leonator!"

Piper rolled her eyes. Then, she saw something streak towards them. She didn't know if it was a rocket or another object.

"Get out!" Leo yelled. Piper was already tearing off her seat belt. She jumped out of the helicopter and dove away. There was an explosion a moment later that knocked Piper forward a few more feet.

Piper slowly looked around. Reyna was laying near her on her back. One hand was to her arm, and Reyna seemed like she was in pain. Piper forced herself to stand.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. All she could see was the flattened helicopter and a large ball of ice, snow, and dirt. Leo slowly got to his feet and waved.

"I'm alive," Leo promised. Other than being covered in mud, he seemed pretty safe. Reyna slowly walked towards them gripping her arm.

"There's fighting everywhere," Reyna reported. "We have to find Hylla and get to the Wolf House."

Piper turned and stared at their destination. It looked like a log cabin had been mixed with a castle then burned down. There was ruins made of red and gray stones alone with timber beams.

"Took you long enough," Hylla called. Piper turned and watched the Amazon step out of the mist. Hylla had dust covering her. One hand gripped a dagger. Her other arm was hanging loosely as if it had been knocked out of socket.

Hylla ran towards them but only made it a few steps before an Earthborn jumped out of the storm. Before the three could rush forward, Hylla turned and tensed up. She easily jumped over the Earthborn and landed behind it.

The Earthborn then disintegrated. Hylla wiped her knife off and finished the jog towards them. Hylla spoke, "Why are you standing around? Come on."

"The Amazons are holding the perimeter," Hylla reported as she started to walk. She didn't even acknowledge them. "We've got Earthborn, wolves, and storm spirits coming in."

"We gave the spirits to Aeolus," Piper interrupted.

"And, he tried to kill us," Leo countered. "He must be working with Gaea."

"Anyway," Hylla said giving them both a look. "The monsters come back as soon as we kill them. It wouldn't be so bad if wave after wave didn't keep coming. I should have know that this was a death trap after the initial guards were taken so quickly be surprise. We're surrounded."

"Where is Juno?" Reyna interrupted. She glared at her sister. Hylla met her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Reyna's jaw visibly clenched.

"Inside," Hylla finally answered. She seemed unaffected by the silent conversation she just had with her sister. "We can't break the cage, and there's only a few minutes till the sun goes down. Monsters get stronger at night, and Hera thinks that is when Porphyrion will be reborn."

Hylla tensed as she neared the mansion, but she stepped through without a problem. Reyna stepped inside and froze. It seemed like a million thoughts were running through her head.

"You've been here," Piper assumed. Reyna nodded and leaned on the wall taking deep breaths.

"We don't have time to waste," Hylla said looking back. "We have a job to do."

"This would be the first time you cared about duty," Reyna snapped. Hylla turned on her sister and snapped something in another language. It wasn't Latin though.

"Hey! No need for that," Leo said. "We need to calm down and get to Hera, right?"

Hylla didn't answer. She just stormed into the house. Reyna stayed there for a moment before following. Piper grabbed Leo's arm.

"What did Hylla say?" Piper questioned in concern.

"She said shut up but with a lot more vulgarity," Leo answered. "I didn't know Reyna spoke Spanish."

Piper looked down. There was a lot that they didn't know about Reyna. She spoke, "We should get going."

Leo nodded his agreement and hurried inside. After a moment, Piper followed. She then saw the pool that had the two spires of rock in it.

One of the spires almost looked like a stone body bag. It was twenty feet tall. Below that, there was tendrils. A head, chest, and arms were coming out of it.

The other spire held Hera in her cage. Piper stared at how small the tendril was. Hera looked up and met Piper's eyes.

For being a goddess, Hera didn't seem special. Her dark hair was covered by a shawl. She wore a black dress like a widow would. Her wrinkled face held glinting, scary eyes.

" _Hola, Tia_ ," Leo greeted as he knelt by the cage. "In some trouble?"

"I am not one of your machines to be inspected boy," Hera hissed. "Get me out of here. Now."

"Do as she says," Hylla ordered. "I need to check on my Amazons and hold the perimeter."

Hylla walked away without another word. Reyna shook her head and spoke, "Lady Juno, how can we free you?"

"If I knew that, would I be here?" Hera demanded. She pointed to the other spire. "That is Porphyrion. Gaea needed my power to raise him. For weeks, I have been drained of strength that has helped him get a new form."

"So, you're fertilizer?" Leo wondered. Hera's look almost seemed like it could kill him on the spot. If she was at full strength, it probably could have.

"You can waste your time joking or saving me," Hera answered angrily. "If I am not free by sundown, we are doomed. The giant will wake and offer me two choices: marriage or death. I cannot marry him. When I die, you three die, and Gaea rises."

"Well, let's just blow it up," Leo commented. Hera rolled her eyes. "Hey, I am trying to help. Why don't you bust out?"

"First, you do not have enough power to free me. Second, you must use your brain. When a god or goddess is trapped, their power becomes useless. I was tricked into a golden chair and forced to beg for my freedom," Hera explained.

"Leo Valdez, I have been watching you for a long time," Hera continued. "If anyone can destroy this cage, it is you."

"The forge and dove," Leo whispered after a moment. "Piper, I need your help. We need a little bit of time too."

Piper nodded and stepped forward. The air suddenly dropped about fifty degrees. Piper watched her breath turn to mist. Frost instantly covered the walls of the Wolf House.

To add to the fun, Venti rushed into the room in the shape of a horse. Wolves followed after that. It took another moment for Earthborn to appear. They were screwed.

Piper grabbed her dagger and held it in front of her. She glanced to her right. Leo, for some reason, was putting a tin of breath mints back into his belt. He grabbed his hammer. Reyna didn't grab any weapon, but she was glancing at every object like it could be a weapon.

One of the wolves came forward. It was dragging a human sized statue by its leg. Piper had a sinking feeling of who it was. Her fear was confirmed as the wolf stopped at the edge of the pool, and they all saw Hylla's surprised, frozen face.

"Hylla!" Reyna yelled. She tried to run forward. It took Leo and Piper grabbing her to stop her. Reyna pulled away from them and stepped forward. " _Ignavus_! _Ostende te!"_

A cruel laughter rang out from behind the monsters. The owner of the laugh stepped out of the mist. A silver crown was atop her black hair, and her brown eyes shined with cruelty.

" _Bon soir, mes amis,_ " Khione, the goddess of snow, said with an evil smirk. She looked at Leo. "Son of Hephaestus, I fear you do not have the time you are wishing for."

"What did you do to Hylla?" Reyna snapped as she moved forward. Piper grabbed Reyna and dragged her backwards. They were outnumbered and running out of time.

"I have done many things," Khione answered with a smirk. "As for your sister, she isn't dead, yet. We can keep the Amazons for our amusement, and we can thaw them out and hunt them down. One by one."

Reyna was literally shaking from anger. Piper grabbed her arm, but she was a little scared. Khione smirked and spoke, "I might keep the Amazons like slaves. See how they enjoy being on the other end of the leash."

"She's trying to waste our time," Piper whispered. "She wants to waste time till Porphyrion rises."

"Let her," Reyna hissed. She tried taking another step forward. Piper grabbed her again.

"Oh, let her go," Khione ordered. "She can't help the war in her veins. Like mother like daughter."

"Shut up," Reyna spat. "Right. Now."

"You still don't know who she is, do you?" Khione taunted. "That must hurt. She doesn't love you enough to give you a sign. No one cares enough to reveal the secret to you. Your own sister wouldn't say."

"Shut up!" Reyna repeated, but her voice wasn't as strong as before. It broke Piper's heart to hear. She grabbed Reyna's arm and tried to give her some kind of comfort.

"You're a traitor," Hera interrupted. She opened her mouth to say more, but Khione waved her hand. Ice appeared over the prison. Khione smirked.

"Now, where were we?" Khione wondered. Her eyes focused on Reyna. "Oh, we were talking about how no one loves you. Your mother gave you the ability to share your strength with others, but who is going to share their strength with you? No one. You are too bitter, betrayed, and alone. Like always."

"Stop talking," Piper snapped. Khione opened her mouth, but no words came out. The goddess angrily cleared her throat. "You tricked Hera into coming here."

"Of course," Khione said. "I convinced Zeus to close Olympus. I whispered an idea into Aeolus' ear of putting a kill order on you demigods. My words are like the snow: gentle and cold. It's easy for me to whisper to the other gods."

"You tried to have Boreas kill us in Quebec," Leo interrupted. "You probably couldn't have done anything when he said no. That's why you knocked our dragon out of the sky over Detroit. I bet all of that stupid snow was because of you!"

"You are not as stupid as you look," Khione commented. "My father is scared of the power that Zeus and Aeolus possess. Boreas will be disposed of soon though."

"You kept Enceladus informed of our position," Piper realized. Khione sneered at her.

"Once you three made it past Omaha, I needed to have you tracked. That was Lycaon's job. Now, that is where we get to the fun part," Khione said. "When your blood is spilled here Reyna, this sacred ground will be tainted for generations."

"Your comrades will think that the Greeks did this. When they find the two from Camp Half-Blood, it will only confirm that feeling. Demigod will turn against demigod," Khione bragged.

"What does she mean comrades?" Leo questioned. Reyna stared ahead and didn't respond.

"You can't do this," Piper said trying to muster as much charmspeak as she could. "Gaea will turn on you and punish you even though you did all of this."

Khione laughed. She spoke, "Your charmspeak can do nothing to me. Gaea will never turn on me because she will treat me right. You mortals do not. The Greeks never cared about me, and no one these days even remembers me."

"I will cover the Acropolis in snow as we retake the ancient places. I will help destroy the roots of the gods," Khione continued.

"Greece," Leo whispered.

"Join me," Khione said to him. "You would be very valuable. Fate claims to have your path laid out. Defy that heartbroken trail."

Leo snorted. He spoke, "You would turn me into a Leosicle in a second. You can't just mess with my dragon and get away with it. I can't believe I thought you were hot."

"I would have you know that I am very cold," Khione snapped. She shot a blast of sleet at them. Leo held up a hand. A wall of fire appeared, and the snow dissolved in a steamy cloud.

"Fire beats ice," Leo informed. "Especially in Texas."

"Enough," Reyna said. It was the first time she had spoken in awhile. "I have to thank you, Khione."

"Why is that?" Khione demanded. Reyna glanced at Piper before looking back at the goddess. There was a scary look in Reyna's eyes.

"You helped me remember some important things," Reyna answered. "First, I remember who my mother is, and after that, the other pieces just fell into place. Now, are you ready to get destroyed by a praetor of the twelfth legion?"

Piper exchanged looks with Leo, but he looked just as confused as her. Khione sneered and spoke, "Have it your way demigod. Attack!"


	25. Viginti Quinque

**We are almost at the end. I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

For the first time since waking up at the Wilderness School, Reyna felt completely focused. She remembered who her mother was. More importantly, she remembered who she was.

The only thing Reyna wanted to do was make Khione pay for turning Hylla into a statue. It took her a moment to put the anger aside. The other enemies had to be dealt with first. Reyna grabbed the silver pocketknife from her backpack and flicked it open.

A wolf made the mistake of lunging at her. Reyna stepped to the side and stabbed the wolf in skull. She twisted the pocketknife then tore it out. Another wolf was already lunging.

Battle instincts kicked in. Reyna allowed it to take over. Exhaustion was now in the back of her mind. All that mattered was freeing Juno.

Reyna didn't know how much time had passed. She was busy attacking wolves, dodging storm spirits, and tricking Earthborn into hitting each other. Her only weapon was the pocketknife and items she picked up off of the floor. After a few minutes, she looked for her friends.

A glance to her left showed Piper holding her own against the Earthborn. Piper seemed to be glowing with beauty, and the Earthborn were distracted by it. They stood there and smiled until they were stabbed in the back by the daughter of Aphrodite.

Leo was fighting Khione. The goddess was summoning ice daggers, snow, and blasts of winter air. It didn't bother Leo because his body was covered in a red flame. His mere presence kept the room warm, and he was probably the only reason they weren't frozen.

Reyna stabbed her pocketknife into another wolf's neck. The pocketknife broke, and Reyna threw the useless weapon aside. Her right arm was hurting, and blood was starting to soak through the bandage.

When Reyna looked around, she was surprised to see most of the monsters incapacitated. Wolves were either dust or staggering around. Most of the Earthborn had been dispatched by Piper. A few storm spirits were scattered about.

"You three are too late!" Khione hissed. Reyna turned on the goddess in anger. "He is awake. Hera's plan will not work because you will kill each other first."

"It doesn't matter what happens," Reyna hissed. "I'm going to destroy you."

Khione looked at her and sneered. As she opened her mouth, Leo set one of his hammers ablaze and threw it at the goddess. Khione disappeared leaving behind a image of herself in snow that drifted to the ground.

"Everyone okay?" Piper asked. Her breathing was heavy. Reyna and Leo both nodded.

"I'm glad everyone else is okay," Juno said as the snow melted off of her cage. Reyna turned to look at her. "The only problem is that the queen of the heavens is dying over here!"

Reyna jumped into the pool and jogged towards the goddess. Her friends were right behind her. They knelt by the cage.

"Are you getting shorter?" Leo wondered.

"No," Juno hissed. She turned on Leo. "The earth is claiming me."

As Juno was sinking, the earth was rising up to meet her. It was up to her shins. Reyna stared trying to take deep breaths. It wouldn't do to panic.

"We only have seconds," Juno said. Her voice was getting weaker, and she almost sounded scared. "The giant is waking."

"Alright, you need to talk to the cage," Leo ordered as he looked at Piper. "Loosen the tendrils or something. Just slow it down."

"That makes perfect sense," Piper muttered. She knelt by the cage. "Gaea, aren't you still tired? I don't think you've slept enough. Maybe, you should go back to sleep. We would appreciate that."

The words seemed to have an effect. The mud rose slower than before, and it seemed like the tendrils had softened a little. Leo grabbed a circular saw from his belt and looked around.

"Does anyone have anywhere to plug this in?" Leo questioned. Reyna grabbed the saw from of his hands, and she threw it out of the pool. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You don't need a saw," Reyna said. Leo stared at her. "Leo, you can do this without any tools. Do you remember what we talked about?"

"You threw away my saw," Leo said in shock. Reyna grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"Gaea tried to take you out because of this moment. She fears your power. Anyone can use a stupid saw. You have the power of fire," Reyna whispered. After a moment, Leo nodded determinedly.

There was no time to watch her friend's progress as there was a snapping sound. Reyna turned and stared at the other end of the pool. Pieces of the spire were falling to the ground. Porphyrion was pulling himself out of the earth.

Fear twisted Reyna's stomach around, and she wanted to flee. Porphyrion was much taller than Enceladus was, and there was a certain aura about him that ordered them to pay attention to him. The giant looked around as he brushed dirt off of himself.

Porphyrion wore bronze armor like Enceladus had, and he had the same dragon scales. His were the color of lima beans, and that color matched his braided hair. In his hair, there was an odd assortment of weapons.

Reyna took deep breaths to calm herself. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Porphyrion looked at her and spoke, "I am alive. Praise to Gaea!"

"Guys," Reyna whispered. She looked at her friends unable to raise her voice anymore. "I can give you five minutes, and no more. Hurry."

"Don't," Piper began standing.

"You have a mission," Reyna snapped. "Focus!"

Reyna turned back to the giant who was still looking around. Upon seeing her, he squinted and frowned. Porphyrion spoke, "Who are you? Athena? Artemis?"

"No," Reyna answered. She met the giant's eyes forcing her fear to the side. All she needed was to give her friends five minutes. "I'm a demigod."

Porphyrion instantly started laughing. He looked at her and spoke, "A demigod? Do you really think you can stop me? I was made to destroy Zeus!"

"Really?" Reyna questioned as she looked up at the sky. "It seems like you're pretty bad at your job. Jupiter is still ruling, and you just crawled out of Tartarus. It's too bad that I'm about to put you back down there."

Even though she didn't have a weapon or armor, Reyna sounded way more confident that she felt. It probably helped that Porphyrion was staring at the golden ichor she was covered in. The giant seemed surprised by it.

"Are we boasting then?" Porphyrion questioned. He leaned in close to get a better look. "I shall start then."

"I am Porphyrion, king of the giants, son of Gaea," Porphyrion began. "I once rose from Tartarus and challenged the gods. I stole Zeus' queen to kick start a war. Ah, there is the lovely bridge."

"My husband will destroy you like he did before," Juno promised, but her voice was extremely weak. Porphyrion laughed like the goddess amused him.

"If he destroyed me, why am I standing right here?" Porphyrion wondered. "No puny demigods can help you narrowly inch out victory. Gaea is waking, and our armies are going to shake the earth. We will destroy the Olympians at their roots."

Juno seemed too drained to respond. Piper was still talking to the cage, and Leo was melting something. It was hard for Reyna to see, but it didn't seem to be working.

Porphyrion turned his head and seemed to notice Piper and Leo. His eyes narrowed. Reyna stepped forward and spoke, "What do you mean the roots?"

"The Titans are not as patient as Gaea. They did not think to dig up the elder roots and burn them, so the flame of the Olympians will be extinguished," Porphyrion explained.

"What are you going to do when I stop you?" Reyna wondered. A large part of her regretted the words as soon as she said them. The confidence had just happened.

Porphyrion did not seem amused, and his only response was to hold out his hand. A twenty foot spear shot out of the ground and into his hand. Reyna gulped painfully and involuntarily took a step back. Porphyrion stomped on the ground.

Monsters all around them started to reform. In the background, Reyna could hear her friends talking to Juno. The words didn't register. They were surrounded, and she did not see a way out.

"You are quite a confident girl," Porphyrion said. "Are you a daughter of Ares? They are quite pigheaded. Why don't you tell me your boasts?"

Reyna looked around at her friends. Then, she looked around. Reyna forced herself to look back at the giant and spoke, "I am daughter of Bellona: the Roman goddess of war."

"I am a child of Rome," Reyna said taking a step forward. "I am a consul of demigods, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, attendant of the witch Circe."

Reyna gritted her teeth and tore off his bandage. Even with blood on her arm, it was still easy to see her tattoo. She raised her arm to show the giant. Porphyrion's eyes widened a bit.

"I led the army that destroyed the Titan's base on Mount Othrys," Reyna continued. More of her exploits ran through her head, but her voice stopped working. Her mind suddenly became clear. "I destroyed Enceladus, and you are next."

Even though it was probably the stupidest thing Reyna had even done, she charged the giant. Porphyrion seemed to be taken by surprise. Reyna scrambled up his arm and jumped up his leg. Porphyrion didn't even have the sense to react until she was on his shoulder.

Her eyes darted around at the weapons stuck in the giant's hair. Reyna grabbed a battleaxe, tore it out, and gripped it with both hands. She slammed it into the giant's ear with all of her might.

Porphyrion howled his pain and swatted at her. Reyna easily dodged and jumped off of the giant. She rolled through the landing and looked at herself. Reyna was literally glowing. Her mind was racing and trying to process what she had just done.

"The blessing of Bellona," Porphyrion hissed. He stabbed his spear forward. Reyna dodged to the side. When she turned, lighting slammed into her chest.

Reyna hit the ground hard and was pretty sure that she had blacked out for a few moments. Her entire body ached, and it was a miracle she wasn't dead.

A cruel laughter filled her ears. Porphyrion spoke, "How is that little blessing treating you? Or, is it already gone?"

Reyna couldn't respond. The blessing had saved her life twice in the past minute, but it was fading rapidly. There was no way Reyna could get to her feet. She didn't need to though.

"I got it!" Leo yelled.

"Sleep," Piper ordered. All around them, monsters started to fall asleep. Reyna slowly turned her head. Leo had melted the thickest tendril which seemed to sever the cage's connection to Juno.

Reyna tried to sit up, but she coughed up blood. That as not good. The world suddenly darkened for her. Reyna turned on her side and stared ahead. In one, small moment, she realized that she was dying.

The lightning had done much more damage than she originally thought, and the rest of the blessing was slipping away. It was the only thing keeping her alive. When it was gone, Reyna would be gone as well. She took her mind off of her hopeless predicament by watching Juno.

The goddess was growing in size and power. Juno threw off of her robe to show off a white dress. A golden crown was in her black hair. Juno spoke, "Now, it is time for my revenge!"

Porphyrion snarled at them and backed away. He slammed his spear into the ground and disappeared into the ground. Monsters instantly started to panic and look for an escape. Juno laughed evilly and spoke, "Demigods, cover your eyes!"

Reyna felt her mother's blessing leave her. She laid her head on the ground as her eyes drifted close. She felt heat pass over her, but that was the last thing she felt as everything faded away.


	26. Viginti Sex

Leo couldn't do anything besides stand there in shock. It had been two minutes since Hera had destroyed all of the monsters and any trace of winter. At first, he had been exhilarated. Then, he saw that Reyna wasn't moving.

"Reyna, please," Piper whispered. She was kneeling by Reyna. Leo prayed that this was all a really sick prank. His friend couldn't be dead.

"What happened?" Leo demanded for the fifth time. Hera sighed annoyed, and she looked at him.

"For the third time, the blessing of a god or goddess can be broken. That is what happened to the daughter of Bellona. The sheer amount of lightning killed her," Hera explained.

"You're lying," Piper whispered. She was holding Reyna close and whispering to her. Leo looked down at a loss for words. He wasn't the only one.

Hylla was standing off to the side and watching the scene. There was no emotions on her face, but her posture seemed distressed. Her shoulder were drooping, and Leo realized that Hylla was barely keeping it all together in front of her Amazons.

"You have to help her," Leo said looking at Hera. "She saved you! We wouldn't have been able to free you without her."

"I cannot rewrite the rules of death boy," Hera said in a clipped tone. She glared at him

"She's breathing," Piper announced. Leo quickly turned. He hoped that Piper was telling the truth, but it seemed impossible. Hera snorted as if she shared the sentiment.

"No mortal can come back from death," Hera stated. The goddess crossed her arms. Piper shook her head looking convinced.

"Reyna, you are not dying on me today," Piper ordered. "You are going to come back, and you are going to be fine."

"You are wasting your time," Hera said. "A daughter of Aphrodite does not know how to heal."

"Reyna," Piper repeated. Her voice sounded a thousand times stronger. "Wake up!"

Leo thought that Piper was going slightly crazy. Then, Reyna's eyes snapped open. She coughed up blood and tried to breath. Leo was at their side in a moment. He poured some nectar down Reyna's throat.

"That is impossible," Hera began. Leo didn't listen. He was staring at Reyna in shock. Reyna stared back at them in a daze. She definitely wasn't at a hundred percent, but it had to be better than being dead.

"Was I imagining the lightning?" Reyna slowly asked. Piper laughed shakily. There was tears in her eyes.

"No," Piper whispered. She leaned in closer. "Can I kiss you now?"

"I would love that," Reyna answered. Piper laughed in what sounded like nervousness. She kissed Reyna gently. Piper pulled away after a few moments.

"Maybe, I should have died," Leo commented. He glanced at the Amazons that had gathered to watch. There was a chance that one of them would have kissed him.

Everyone promptly ignored him. Piper helped Reyna sit up. Reyna tried to stand, but her face turned extremely pale. She shook her head.

Leo glanced up as Hylla walked towards them. Somehow, her face was still emotionless. Hylla spoke, "How are you feeling?"

"I did feel like I had gotten cooked in a microwave," Reyna answered. She leaned on Piper and looked up at her. "I'm a little better now."

"Good," Hylla commented. "I told you that I had dibs on dying first."

Reyna looked up at her sister. They seemed to have a silent conversation, and Reyna finally nodded. With the help of Piper, Hylla helped her sister stand.

"You are even stronger than I realized," Hera said as she looked at Piper. "I wanted to see how you would act, and that was why I chose you and did not reveal your secret."

"So, did Porphyrion decide to just disappear and leave us alone?" Leo wondered.

"No," Hera answered. "He ran away when I appeared because of a fear of being destroyed by one of you and me. Porphyrion knew it was best to run and regroup until he regains his full power."

Leo exchanged glances with Piper. They both seemed to understand that Porphyrion had gone to Greece. It scared Leo a little.

"You three need to get back," Hylla interrupted after a moment. She gave Reyna a small hug. Reyna hugged her back and whispered something into her ear. "I won't be able to visit, but I'll send you a letter or Iris message. Promise."

Reyna nodded and pulled away. It seemed to worsen her mood. Hylla gave her a look that seemed to say trust me. After a moment, the Amazons walked out, and Hylla slowly followed.

"What is this place?" Leo questioned after a moment of silence. He looked at Reyna. "This is where you began your new life, but what new life? What does that mean?"

Reyna glanced at Hera who nodded. For a few moments, Reyna looked around at the empty pool. It was nice outside with the moon shining down on them.

"This is where Roman demigods get their start," Reyna whispered. Leo stared. Roman demigods? "Lupa trains us her. She was the one who nurtured Romulus and Remus. You conquer the training, or you die"

"I wasn't aware they had Roman demigods at Camp Half-Blood," Piper began.

"They don't," Reyna muttered. For a moment, she seemed to consider her words. "I don't remember where, but I guess that is part of this whole thing."

"It is," Hera promised. "When you find your way back, you are going to unite the two sides. That is how we are going to defeat Gaea and her giants."

"Could you just give us the answers?" Leo wondered. Hera looked at him as if he was a bug. "Pretty please."

"That is not the way of the Fates," Hera said. "You three must forge your own paths. This is only the beginning, so you must return to Camp Half-Blood. That is where we will begin the next phase."

Leo was about to ask how they were going to get back, but the world suddenly turned upside down. It took all of his willpower to not vomit. When he could see straight again, he noticed that everyone was watching them.

The three of them were standing in the middle of the dining pavilion on top of the Aphrodite table. A glance down showed that Piper's foot was in some of Drew's pizza. Leo placed his foot down over the other part of the pizza and tried to pass it off like he did nothing.

Sixty campers started at them, but they were also starting to stand. To Leo, he knew they must have been quite a sight. Leo, of course, was his same fly self. His hat had been lost somewhere, and there was multiple holes in his outfit. Other than that, he looked awesome.

Piper was covered in burns, scorch marks, and cuts. Her hair was all disheveled, and her dress was tattered and torn. There seemed to be a new confidence to Piper.

Reyna looked the worst out of all of them. She was covered in monster dust, blood, and golden ichor. It was also clear she was barely staying on her feet.

"What happened?" Chiron slowly asked. He was staring up at them as if they were the strangest thing he had seen in thousands of years.

"Hi," Piper said looking around. "We're back."

That's when the questions began. Every camper had their own thing they wanted to say. It was extremely overwhelming for a kid with ADHD, so Leo started combining questions together.

"Silence!" Chiron called. He stomped his hooves on the pavilion. It took a minute, but everyone fell quiet. "Will, can you take Reyna to the infirmary?"

Will stood from his table and walked towards them. Reyna jumped off of the table and met Chiron' eyes. Her gaze moved around at all of the campers. Reyna finally followed Will away.

"Now, can you two tell us your story?" Chiron questioned. Piper and Leo exchanged glances. They quickly told their story. The only part they left out was Reyna killing her father. Both remembered the oath they had made.

When they finished, the campers exploded with questions. No one seemed to notice how much Chiron aged. He looked back towards the infirmary like he was regretting letting Reyna go alone with Will.

The barrage of questions didn't stop. Most of them were asking about the whole Roman demigod thing, but there really wasn't a way to answer that. After minutes of responding to questions, Chiron slammed his hooves onto the pavilion again.

"These two need to go to bed. We will have a discussion about this tomorrow," Chiron called. He looked at them. "Go get some rest."

Leo jumped off of the table. Since he was such a gentleman, he helped Piper off the table as well. The two walked towards the cabins and parted ways. Piper went right to her cabin and presumably to sleep.

Leo stepped inside his cabin and fell onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling and slowly grabbed the crumpled up paper from his pocket. After unfolding it, his eyes studied the drawing. Leo decided that he would need to tell his cabin, friends, and Chiron about Bunker Nine and the drawing.

That would be tomorrow though. Now, Leo was exhausted. He closed his eyes and slowly fell into a long, peaceful sleep.


	27. Viginti Septem

**Thank you everyone for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **This is the final chapter.**

* * *

Reyna leaned back in the rocking chair for a moment. After that, she looked at the notebook resting on the table in front of her. Her eyes moved to glance around the camp. Everyone was running around as they participated in camp activities.

The night before was a giant blur. All she remembered was Will taking her to infirmary. Reyna was eighty percent sure that she had collapsed after stepping foot into the room.

When Reyna woke up, she had been called to the Big House. Chiron promised he would be there after he was done with some meeting. A plate of food rested on the table in front of Reyna, but she didn't reach for it.

Her gaze turned back to her notebook. So far, she had drawn the hill and cabins. Each cabin was labeled by the Roman name of each god. Reyna moved her pencil back to the hill. She placed a one by it.

Even though Reyna had been sent there to make peace between Camp Half-Blood and her home, she was extremely worried it would come to war. Reyna already knew she couldn't betray her home.

Reyna's memory was almost completely back. The only thing that was missing was the location of her home. If she went to California, she knew that she could find it, but that wasn't her duty. Peace had to be made.

It was no surprise that her memories had come back so quickly. Most of the things she had done in the past four years were connected to her mother. The pieces just fell into place.

"Si vis pacem, para bellum," Chiron said. Reyna looked up in shock and surprise. The centaur had made no noise as he approached.

"If you want peace, prepare for war," Reyna translated. She watched Chiron wishing that she had a weapon. He studied her.

"Who is your mother?" Chiron questioned. He sat a mug of hot chocolate on the table like it was a sort of peace offering.

"You don't know?" Reyna asked genuinely surprised.

"I do not know much about your camp, and Lupa does not know much about mine," Chiron explained. "I do know that you are a praetor, and that makes you a leader. You would also make a valuable hostage."

Reyna stared into Chiron's eyes. He was testing her to see how she would react. Reyna spoke, "That implies that you could actually capture me and keep me imprisoned. Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't want to fight," Reyna continued, "If it comes down to it, I will not turn my back on my home. I think you can respect that."

"Shall we work together towards peace then?" Chiron questioned. Reyna looked down at her notebook. She closed it and passed it to him. Then, Reyna leaned back in her seat.

"How are you feeling?" Chiron asked. Reyna considered her response. She finally decided to trust the centaur, but she wouldn't give away too much information about her camp.

"My body hurts," Reyna admitted. "It's worse in my chest and stomach. I think that's where the lightning hit."

Reyna looked down at the bandage on her arm, and she played with it. Reyna spoke, "It just occurred to me that I never answered your prior question. My mother is the Roman goddess of war: Bellona."

Chiron nodded and seemed lost in thought. They both sat there in silence. It was nice and peaceful outside, but Reyna's thoughts were raging about the implications of what had happened.

"How strong is she?" Reyna wondered. "If Lupa doesn't kill her on the spot, the Romans might."

"Annabeth is strong," Chiron promised. "In fact, her resolve reminds me of you. Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"No," Reyna replied. She closed her eyes. "Lupa will train her well. It will be up to Annabeth to thrive. There is a chance her parentage won't be revealed, and that could work greatly in her favor. The other praetor is kind, and he will probably help her."

Reyna thought about Jason Grace. He was a son of Jupiter and her fellow praetor. They had worked together on a few missions. Reyna thought about others at Camp Jupiter, and it sent longing through her heart.

"May I ask what the meeting was?" Reyna questioned forcing her eyes open. She was still exhausted. Chiron smiled warmly at her.

"Your friend Leo was showing us Bunker Nine. It was a base of operations during the American Civil War," Chiron explained. "During that war, Romans and Greeks fought against each other."

"Any civil war or revolution is usually the two sides fighting," Chiron continued. "The Civil War was the worst, and the gods decided that it couldn't happen anymore. They separated the two camps, erased any memory of the battle, and made sure the two groups never met on another quest."

"It was hard to avoid war, but we managed. The bunker had not been really used since the Civil War. Too many bad memories," Chiron finished.

"So, why did Leo show you the bunker?" Reyna questioned. She was wondering how long she had been asleep.

"We are going to build the _Argo II_ ," Chiron answered. "The dragon, Festus, is going to be the masthead. It will take about six months, but that ship will take you and the other six to Greece, so you can fulfill the Great Prophecy."

Reyna nodded and stared ahead. Her mind was racing. She spoke, "Alright, what can I do to help?"

"Other than building the ship, you must act as an ambassador. We will have a meeting soon about your camp, but people may see you as an enemy. You must be prepared," Chiron answered.

"Done," Reyna said. She sat forward and winced in pain. Footsteps caught her attention. Piper stepped onto the porch.

"I'll leave you two alone," Chiron said. He nodded to her and trotted away. Reyna looked at Piper who sat by her.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked in concern. She grabbed Reyna's hand.

"Better," Reyna replied. She studied Piper. There was a chance she was putting Piper in danger by dating her.

If things got out of hand, Piper could be used against Reyna. That left Reyna with a hard decision. Piper seemed to notice her struggle.

"What's wrong?" Piper wondered. Reyna slowly looked at her and tried to think of what to say.

"I really like you," Reyna began. As she opened her mouth, Piper met her eyes. The words died in Reyna's throat.

"If you think you are putting me in harm's way, that doesn't bother me," Piper whispered. "I'm a demigod. I will be in trouble either way."

"Piper. I don't want to have to chose between you and my home," Reyna whispered as she looked at Piper.

"You would make the right choice," Piper whispered. Reyna looked down. Her right choice and Piper's right choice were two very different things. Reyna forced herself to nod. "Is it too late to officially ask you out?"

Reyna didn't respond. She would have six months to work out her problems. Now, she was going to relax as much as she could. Reyna spoke, "It's not, but I don't know any places to take you if we went on a date."

"Being with you is more than enough," Piper responded. Reyna found herself genuinely smiling. "Now, I have the coolest girlfriend in camp."

"I know," Reyna joked. She slowly put an arm around Piper's shoulder. "I have the coolest and prettiest girlfriend in camp."

Piper smiled. They sat together in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Reyna finally glanced at Piper and spoke, "How is your father?"

"I talked to him while you were sleeping," Piper responded. "He's perfectly fine and thinks I'm attending a new school. Mellie was hired as his new assistant, and he thinks Hedge is his life coach. The media bought up the amnesia story."

"That's good," Reyna commented as she looked at Piper. For a moment, she was lost in Piper's eyes.

"I challenged Drew for her counselor position. She backed down. Leo became counselor of his cabin as well," Piper continued. Reyna smiled again. It was good that Piper dealt with Drew. "I'm going to go find Leo for the meeting."

"When is the meeting?" Reyna questioned.

"Ten minutes," Piper answered. Reyna nodded. She had something to do before that. The daughter of Bellona slowly stood. After grabbing the plate of food, she walked towards Juno's cabin.

Along the way, she stopped at the dining pavilion and dropped half of the food into the fire for her mother. She sent up a thanks before continuing to the cabin. Reyna stepped inside and took a pained breath.

Reyna was still exhausted from the events of the quest and from getting shot by lightning. That did not make for a fun day. Her eyes looked around the cabin, and she slowly sat the plate of food down in front of the statue of Juno.

As Reyna turned around, she saw a figure in a black hooded robe with a goatskin cloak over their shoulders. Reyna spoke, "Lady Juno."

"Daughter of Bellona," Juno said. She toyed with a sheathed Roman sword in her hands. Reyna instantly recognized the _gladius_. "You have done well, but you must remember to listen to your friends."

"Why take my memory?" Reyna questioned. "I would have done this without a problem."

"You would not be as close to these people if I had not taken your memory," Juno replied. "And, you are not the best of actresses. They may have found you out. It was necessary to take your memory. It also helped you develop a relationship that will focus you."

"I would chose Rome above all others," Reyna stated. Juno smiled like she knew something that Reyna didn't. The daughter of Bellona looked away.

"You will need to earn the trust of the people here," Juno said. "You will become a leader at this camp just like you were one at your home. Then, you will make peace between the two."

"If it just takes a god and demigod to kill a giant, why do we have to work together?" Reyna questioned. "Why couldn't the Olympians just take one camp and get the job done?"

"Immortals are fickle creatures. When we see the camps united, we will know it is time to help," Juno responded. "We need you heroes."

"Why me?" Reyna asked. "Why not Jason Grace? Or, why not one of the centurions? Retired legionnaires?"

"Jason Grace is my champion, but I had a long and hard decision to make. You were my first decision because of your past. You understand pain and heartache more than anyone," Juno answered.

"There is also my fail safe," Juno continued. "You are a pure blooded Roman because your mother has no Greek equivalent. This camp cannot sway you. If this all goes wrong, I know you will use your knowledge to wipe this camp out. Then, the Romans can focus on the giants."

"You didn't want a peacemaker," Reyna muttered. "You wanted a destroyer."

"If I wanted a peacemaker, I would have chosen Jason Grace. If I wanted a destroyer, I would have chosen that boy Octavian," Juno explained. "I wanted a general. We need someone who knows how to make war, but they also know when it is time to make peace."

"So, I will destroy this camp or save it?" Reyna questioned. She looked towards the closed door and imagined the camp. It was almost too easy to imagine the camp in flames.

"A general needs a weapon," Juno commented as she handed the _gladius_ to Reyna. "We will speak again. Good luck, praetor."

Reyna heard the door open, and Juno disappeared. The daughter of Bellona turned around. Piper smiled upon seeing her.

"It's time," Piper said. Reyna nodded and gripped the gladius. She followed Piper towards the Big House. The talk with Juno had left Reyna feeling stronger and more confident.

By the time they stepped into the Big House, everyone was already there. Everyone sat around a ping pong table, and they were all being served by a satyr. Seymour, the leopard head, was watching everyone with hungry eyes.

Reyna examined the room. She saw the leader of the Ares cabin. Her name was Clarisse, and she was a very large threat. Her boots were resting on the table as she played with a knife.

Clovis, who was not a threat, slept in a corner. Butch from the Iris cabin, Travis from the Hermes cabin, and Will from the Apollo cabin were all sitting around bored. They were all threats.

One girl held the nose of another girl in her hand. Reyna saw Rachel Dare next to Chiron. Percy stood over them wearing armor over his camp clothes. He also met Reyna's eyes.

Reyna glanced away and tried to stop seeing everyone as enemies. She tried to see them as friends which was a little harder than she expected. Reyna forced herself to focus.

"Everyone come to order," Chiron said. He started issuing out orders to various campers in an attempt to get them to settle down. Reyna stood there before taking a seat, and everyone turned their attention to her. After Chiron calmed everyone, he looked at Reyna. "Please share your story."

Reyna told her story with no emotion. She left out details like her committing patricide and the conversation with Juno. There was some things she forgot which Piper and Leo added in.

When she finished, Clarisse snorted. The daughter of Ares spoke, "Are we suppose to believe that there is a camp for Roman demigods, and they follow the Roman gods. How come we haven't heard of them?"

"If the two groups saw each other, they would try to kill each other. The gods needed to keep them separate," Piper explained.

"When have we run across each other then?" Clarisse questioned.

"That is how Rome got its start," Chiron answered. "The Greeks invaded and burned down Troy during the Trojan war. Aeneas, the Trojan hero, escaped and made his way to Italy. He founded the race that would make Rome."

"Romans grew extremely powerful," Reyna added. "Romans would worship the same gods, but they changed the names to give them a clean slate. The gods also had more warlike personalities. They were more united and focused on expansion, conquest, and discipline."

"So, the two sides hated each other," Percy assumed. "Then, Rome conquered the Geek isles."

"Yes and no," Reyna responded. "The two have a mutual respect for each other. Romans respected the culture of the Greeks, and Greeks respected the military power of the empire that they considered barbarians. The two started to divide."

"Where was Roman help during the Titan war?" Clarisse demanded. "We defended Olympus, and that caused Mount Othrys to crumble."

"No," Reyna said. "The Romans stormed Mount Othrys. I personally led the army and fought the Titan Koios. My fellow praetor was killed and replaced by the demigod that defeated Krios and toppled the black throne."

"The Bay Area is suppose to be this really bad place for demigods, but it's just a dangerous place for Greek demigods," Percy realized. "The Roman camp is somewhere near San Francisco. Where is it though?"

"My counterpart Lupa would never share that with me, and Reyna does not remember," Chiron explained. Percy must have noticed how Reyna's eyes flickered away.

"You do remember," Percy stated. Reyna finally met his eyes.

"I could walk out there and find it," Reyna said. "But, it's not time yet. I won't tell anyone until it is time, and you will never find the camp by yourself because of the heavy magic surrounding it."

"That's why we're making the _Argo II_ ," Leo added. "The Romans might not like a warship appearing, but it's our best bet."

"We still have the prophecy. Including the last line," Rachel said. " _And foes bear arms to the doors of death._ "

"Gaea opened the Doors of Death and unleashed all of those people you guys went against," Percy said. "So, Greeks and Romans will probably unite and go to the Doors of Death."

"If the Roman knows where her camp is, we should go," Clarisse interrupted. "It doesn't make sense to just sit around."

"I've done my job," Reyna said. "She hasn't."

"She?" Clarisse questioned. Everyone else seemed just as confused. Percy was the only one who seemed to realize the truth.

"When the _Argos II_ is done, I'm coming," Percy said.

"If you keep your temper," Reyna countered. Percy stood and gripped his pen. Reyna didn't move. "If they kill her because she was weak, you will ruin everything by attacking."

"What are we talking about?" Leo questioned.

"I am part of an exchange," Reyna explained. "An exchange works both ways. I came here with no memory, and you guys took me in. My Roman friends are not so kind."

"If she doesn't prove her worth, they may kill her. If they learn she is a Greek, she's dead," Reyna said bluntly. The words seemed to agitate Percy even more.

"Who is she?" Leo asked.

"My girlfriend. Annabeth Chase," Percy answered. "She disappeared when Reyna appeared at the Wilderness School."

"Annabeth Chase is at the Roman camp, and she doesn't remember who she is," Reyna said. She saw the shock on all of their faces, but that wasn't the worst part. "Romans hate Minerva."

"To them, Minerva is a coward. They think of her how the Greeks think of Ares. Minerva is also a virgin goddess, and her having a child is impossible," Reyna explained. "If the Romans learn who Annabeth's mom is, they will kill her."

* * *

 **I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who has read this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you for the sequel.**


End file.
